


Those Who Are Not Welcomed

by synthysammy07



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A fanfic of appreciation, Gen, Re'em is a magical Unicorn demon of sorts, William Blake - Freeform, and some Divine Comedy, the twins are back, there might be quotes from-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: Re'em- a demon unlike the others. She has unique abilities that have made her an outcast of sorts in the underworld. Then one day, she meets two demons unfamiliar to her- Dante and Vergil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new series but I'll say more at the end notes! So enjoy! :)

Always out of place. That’s how Re’em felt. Hell was constantly changing, shifting, and lesser demons were always on the move. Re’em knew she wouldn’t last with the group she was in now, especially considering how many of them were sent to kill humans above ground. She wasn’t given much details except that there would be a new king and the Qulipoth needed blood. Lots of it.

She figured she’d be heading up there with the other lesser demons since that’s how she was treated. Out of battle, as a roamer, she was constantly pushed around, made fun of, and spit on. Some demons had sticky drool saliva that could take days to remove. Either way, nothing about Re’em’s life was fun or exciting. However, come time to fight, she was always sent with larger groups for the only excitement that might only last a second. 

Re’em knew she was different. And she really discovered this even more during this whole Qulipoth incident that was recently quelled. As a small demon, a lesser demon, she was always glowing- something that was a rarity in hell. Some demons glowed but not in the same light she did. One of her former group leaders, while full of hope, said she was going to be something far greater than some underling. She’d join Mundus at his side shining that radiant light. That never happened.

Recalling the first time she was sent upwards (way before the Qulipoth incident), Re’em was instructed to kill all in her path. At the time she was a slouched over thing. Her light was all that made her appealing but her, mane of sorts, was an odd brown and gave her shoulders an old woman’s look. Hands closed into hoof looking fists, as did her feet. Her teeth were pointy but not long (certainly very dull and not good for biting) and her face had better structure than a marionette. Her shape was not categorized nor did she ever fit into one. Thus, leading to her impending doom of being bullied by other demons.

Following her orders, she made her way down what the smarter demons called streets. The lights were shiny but not like her. She made her way using what strength she had to destroy those in her path. That is until she was faced with a small human, crying. At least, that was the word to describe the weird noises it was making. A larger demon mocked this little human. But, as it was about to be devoured, the demon ready for its meal, was dropped to the ground. So many demons fell, one after another and all Re’em felt like doing was running.

Though, before she did, she took to the hungry demon’s side. She placed her weird hands on it, not knowing what to do. So she hoped, and hoped, and hoped for the demon to be ok. Then it was. It stood back up and took notice of the brightness increasing off of Re’em. It stared at her, wondering what just happened and how its wounds could even be sealed after being left for dead. 

After that raid, which went poorly thanks to a bigger human with a large, black, loud thing in its hand, the five out of fifty demons returned to the underworld. There, the hungry one told a higher demon of the “miracle” performed by Re’em. There was disbelief but, seeing as to how she unnaturally glowed, the higher demons saw something in her. Something unique. 

Soon after, the stronger demons would test her, asking Re’em to will her ability to aid her brethren. She had to force her abilities out or else the others would hurt her, lock her up, and deny her any time to move till one day, it just became a natural habit. To aid the fallen demons- That was her only job. 

But that little human that cried. It kept showing up in her thoughts and she would do the same thing as it. Cry. And that thing the other human did with its lips as it destroyed the other demons. Re’em, even with her awkward, dull teeth, managed to make the same expression. A smile. She continued to practice these actions as she honed, what her other group leaders called, healing. All of this sudden new knowledge was beginning to change her. 

Re’em no longer looked slouched. She was upright, her face more distinguished with soft, feminine features though, the bottom portion of her face was covered by an armored shell resembling the snout of a horse. Her mane was long and beautiful. Her golden locks covered one eye, and for the time being, the horn that began to grow from her forehead. Her hands and feet, while still being her strongest physical aspects, took more of a humanoid shape; no longer looking like hooves when she closed them. Her body developed an armory shell that joined with the part on her face, white with demonic runes scribe on some parts. The leafy, floral etchings made her the subject of a lot of the powerful demons. Mostly because they couldn’t figure out why or how she had become this way.

Her humanoid look only casted her out more than before. Many believed she was too much like Sparda and lead to many not trusting her till it came time to fight and they needed her. Re’em never held it against them but, once in a while, she would cry. She began to tell herself how the casting aside made her feel hurt as if it were physical pain but would smile when the other demons came to her for healing. That made her feel useful and good.

As word of the new demon king reached her ears, her horn was already fully grown. It spiraled and was simply gold. She once killed another demon with it when it attempted to cut it off her. None of the higher demons stopped her when she stabbed it. Then again, they were ordered by Malaphas not to touch her horn since she wanted to further study and use it to their advantage. That, too, never happened. Everything became too hectic. 

No matter how many times Re’em was sent up to heal, too many demons were dying. And when she tried to kill a human, they looked at her as if she was saving them. For some reason, she couldn’t find it in herself to kill them. She cried when they did and smiled when they smiled at her. She also learned how to say thank you as a result of the human’s kindness towards her. Re’em was beginning to feel something she shouldn’t. A liking for the humans. And with the new found feeling, her armor bulked up a bit more, her caldrons resembling small horned beasts (a horse as she came to learn what they resembled), her entire shell of armor gaining more floral etchings and runes. Not to mention, her healing had become stronger. 

But, despite the new strength, she was sent back down by Goliath who did not like her saving both demons and humans. She couldn’t understand why he was mad but she took her punishment. At first, she was told she would be used by the demon king, but then, it was ultimately decided she’d be locked away in a viewless prison. She had little room to move and nothing to eat. No scraps, blood, mush, nothing. 

Re’em cried. She could never recall how long she had been in there. Days, months, hours, years, centuries. But, upon release, she could sense the demon king had fallen and so had the tree. Re’em could only feel a soft, happy sensation. She quickly came to learn that these feelings were unwelcomed and thus, had no desire to return to her imprisonment. So she learned to hide them. Her mane grew longer, covering her entire back and the left side of her face. The facial armor had rounded around her humanoid jaw and joined with her horn. It helped in concealing her expressions as well as her tears.

As thought, Re’em was no longer with the group she started with. All, but her, were most likely killed above. The unusual demon found herself walking around in uneasy suspicion. The area which she observed was empty. Where roots of the Qulipoth once stretched out, was now barren and quiet. There were no demons around. The hellish breeze caused her mane to flow behind her and an eerie chill ran down her spine. Her first instinct was to locate the direction the wind came from. Once that was established, Re’em walked through it. The further she moved on, the louder the demonic cries grew. 

Closely she listened. In the screams of agony and pain, Re’em could hear the demons cry out three different names. One that she was familiar with was Sparda. The other two were new to her ears. She picked up her pace and was soon rewarded with the visual of a one sided battle. So many demons were falling. One by one. Blood spilled as the tough hides of demons were pierced by steel that sent powerful waves of energy throughout hell. The source of the wind Re’em felt earlier was right here.

“Daaaanteeeee!”

There was one of those other strange names. Followed by “Sparda” and then,

“Verrrrrgiiiiiil!”

Re’em trotted behind cover, hoping to stay concealed. Peering through her mane, she could see two strange figures. White hair. Flashed of red and black and weapons that evoked fear in Re’em. The force of power radiating off them was too much to handle. With every hit they landed, the waves of energy became stronger. It was then Re’em knew that those waves were also demonic and those two mysterious figures were not normal. Their scents resembled demons, but they also resembled humans. Re’em peered out from her cover as the number of demons dwindled down. There were ten. Then six. Four. One and nothing remained. 

All that was left were those two figures. They looked around, breathed as if they had been running for quite a long time then plopped themselves on the ground. The one in red smiled which made Re’em smile. She liked it when humans smiled. But, the other figure didn’t smile. Its face was regular and stiff till it looked at the one in red and smiled. 

“I believe I got more than you, big bro.” 

“Only in your wildest dreams, little brother.”

The one in red did something Re’em had never seen, or heard, before. With its smile, it began to make a noise. Re’em was possessed by this sound and soon found herself trying it too. Something she came to quickly regret. Both figures turned in her direction, the red one still smiling and the other one looking like Goliath when he found out about Re’em’s aid to the humans. She backed up, hitting stone. She had only two free directions to run off to. Based on their abilities and how powerful they seem to be, Re’em knew she would be dead any minute.

Both figures began to walk toward her, causing Re’em to evoke her tears. She felt unpleasant after all. Then, as they were mere feet away from her, she made a dash to her left to escape her impending doom. But, just as soon as she began to kick her feet, she was met with the non-smiling figure. It appeared in front of her eyes and its weapon was pointed at her. One of the things that had helped in creating that forceful wind. Re’em continued to cry, backing up a few steps before bumping into the red one. She turned, now face to face with the one that smiled. 

“C’mon Vergil. Can’t you tell this one is scared?”

“Do you expect me to show it pity?”

“For a couple of seconds, yeah. Maybe it can tell us something.”

“Like what, Dante. Nothing here has anything we haven’t heard before.”

The red one moved its shoulders up and Re’em quickly did the same. It smiled at her imitation making that sound from earlier only, it was quieter. She quickly wiped away the tears she had created and smiled at the red one since he no longer made her feel unpleasant. The other one, however, was still making her feel hurt. She stepped a little closer to the red one but it did not keep the other one’s eyes off her. They both looked at her, up and down then to each other. What strange creatures were they that had her trapped? Both had the appearance of humans yet, the closeness had come to reveal to smell of demons. Very powerful demons. 

“You’re different from the other clowns we just killed. Any of them relatives? No hard feelings.”

The red one hit Re’em’s shoulder causing a gasp to exit her mouth and a stumble back against the other one. She was on the verge of letting out tears but, the way its hands grabbed her shoulders didn’t make her feel hurt. Re’em turned around swiftly to see the figure. It still didn’t smile but it no longer looked like Goliath. Though, upon further inspection of its face, she saw multiple little cuts and scratches adorning its white skin. 

“What?”

“Vergil. Be nice.”

The one the red one called, Vergil, squinted it’s eyes and looked away. Re’em, as always, followed in imitating the expression, looking at the red one and squinting her eyes. Its laughter caused both Re’em and Vergil to look at him like it was some kind of feral demon.

“She made the same damn face you did!”

Re’em looked at Vergil and Vergil looked at Re’em. Her horn began to glow, as did the rest of her. His gaze intensified as her one visible eye widened. As if possessed, Re’em put her armored hands on Vergil’s face as her horn shined brighter. Every scratch and cut began to close, scar, then fade away as if it never happened. This one in front of her, Vergil had looked like a human she once saw. It had wide eyes but, its mouth was also open. Vergil mouth was closed. Re’em smiled, hoping she did good and feeling a new sense of joy for helping Vergil. They gazed at one another, Vergil seeming to examine the small details of her horn and armor. 

The red one had put its arm on her and Vergil, sticking itself in between both of them. Closely it investigated the healed up face and nodded its head much like Re’em does when she accepted orders from higher demons.

“You’re like a new person.”

“Do you not find this one curious, Dante?”

“It’s different. And it doesn’t seem to want to hurt us. See? Aren’t you glad I made you wait for a few seconds?”

“If that was its purpose then what’s to stop me from killing it?”

Re’em gasped and ran herself into the one Vergil called, Dante. With that smile sound, Dante wrapped his arms around her and patted her head as if she were a behemoth. 

“No, no, no. This one is pretty cool to me. It mimics us too. What’s not to like?”

“It’s… odd.”

Vergil looked upon Re’em once more who was able to peek her usually hidden eye out to see him as well. But, his gaze did not distract her long enough to hear something coming from Dante. She pressed her armored covered ear firmly against his chest and listened. She tapped her foot to the sound and began to copy the sound.

“Babump. Babump. Babump-“

“Like that? It’s called a heart. You demons lack it but-“

“Maybe this one doesn’t.” Vergil cut in with a loud thought.

“You think so?”

Re’em, ear still intrigued by the heart sound, turned her attention back to Vergil and pointed toward his chest.

“No.”

“Awww! Let it listen, Vergil. It won’t bite.”

“No.”

Re’em slowly approached Vergil. He did not act threatened or as if he was about to attack her. She continued forward until, finally, she closed in on his personal space. 

“I said no. Be gone, demon.”

“R-Re’em…” she finally spoke.

Dante and Vergil looked to one another.

“Re’em. That’s a decent name for a demon. I like it.” Dante chirped with a smile.

“It’s definitely not like the scum we’ve eliminated so far.”

Re’em, while Vergil was speaking with Dante, pressed her head against his chest and began to listen and imitate the heart sound.

“Babump. Babump. Babump, babump. Babump, babump-“ the pattern had picked up pace.

“You okay there, Vergil?” Dante’s smile grew wider.

Vergil began to look like Goliath again and, from out of nowhere, a sword he summoned, flew in Dante’s direction, causing the other to make his smile sound. Re’em made the sound as well, feeling it appropriate to do so. It was like smiling. She would make this sound when happy and make the Goliath face when something doesn’t make her feel good.

After a short moment, Re’em was moved away by Vergil. He tugged at the thing covering up his body and began to walk back to where she had seen them before. Dante soon followed kicking a small piece of debris his way. His smile told Re’em he did not mean any hurt. 

“Oh hey. Re’em, was it? I’m Dante. That’s Vergil over there.”

Dante continued on his way and Re’em just stood there, tilting her head in confusion. They were leaving. Her tears began to form and quiet sobs escaped her. She didn’t like them leaving because, for once, she didn’t feel out of place. Dante and Vergil were making her feel pleasant and good and the other demons were no longer around to make her hide her tears and smiles and her new found smile sound.

Vergil was soon joined by Dante but they were still close by. Re’em quickly decided to dash their way, back to where she felt good.

“W-wait. Wait! Dante! Vergil!”

Dante was the first to turn as he heard Re’em call him. Vergil soon took noticed and waited a few steps ahead of his brother.

“May I join your group?”

“Group? Re’em? It’s just me and Vergil.”

“Vergil and I.” Vergil said with a judging tone.

“Sounds good either way, smart ass.”

Re’em waited quietly for Dante’s answer. Did this one in red forget she asked him something? He looked at Vergil who was looking at Re’em with his squinty eyes. 

“I believe Re’em asked you something, Dante?”

Re’em made a smile as he reminded Dante of her question. 

“You did? What was it?”

“Oh… um… May I join your group?”

Dante snapped his fingers in remembrance and did that push gesture to Re’em again. This time, she didn’t feel like she was about to go flying.

“You can join. Vergil? You want Re’em to join us? It can embarrass you again with your weird ass heartbeat.”

“…….It can join us.”

“You can join-“

“But do know this, Re’em-“ Vergil began as he approached both Dante and Re’em. “Once you join us, you can’t go back with the other demons. They will think you a traitor.”

Dante nodded in agreeance. “It’s true Re’em.”

Re’em wasn’t fully understanding the situation.

“Why would…. I be a traitor?”

Dante grinned as Vergil simply explained,

“We are the sons of Sparda. And we… are not welcomed here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Re’em was processing Vergil’s words. Sons of Sparda? But Sparda was a demon. They look like humans. Both do have strong demonic presence and they possess strength she had never seen before in a human. Not to mention their unusual faces. Could they be hybrids? Demons don’t smile or cry or laugh because it’s wrong. Re’em knew this very well. Yet, they freely showed different looks. (Or at least Dante did.)

Vergil also said they were not welcomed. Because they looked like humans? Because they were Sparda’s sons? With such power, any demon would be lucky to be graced by their presence. Unlike her. No demon treated her like anything worthy except when they needed her. Even when she was with packs, Re’em didn’t feel like she belonged.

“Is that what ‘not welcomed’ means?” She asked Dante and Vergil.

“Huh?” Retorted Dante. 

“The demons here despise us.” Vergil answered.

“They do not welcome you. And they despise you…. You’re traitors too?”

Both hybrids hid their faces in their hands. Dante began to make his smile noise and Vergil sounded like someone let all the air out of him. The hand around his sword gripped with such strength that it looked like he could snap a demon in half. They weren’t entirely sure she was understanding them. In her own way though, she was. Re’em felt like she was beginning to see their picture. They were the enemy. They are sons of Sparda which would make any demon hate you. She knew all about the legendary dark knight and his betrayal. It was a story Re’em enjoyed hearing as far back as she could remember. So to not be welcomed was because of what they are. That’s what it meant. 

“Then… I am not welcomed either. Only when they need me.”

Dante gave her a new look. It wasn’t a smile, no smile sound, not a Goliath face, but something that looked like he was hurt. But he wasn’t crying and no tears fell from his eyes. Vergil, on the other hand, had not changed his simple expression which made him hard to read. Re’em was familiar with smiles and crying but not a face so normal she couldn’t figure out how he was generally feeling. 

Re’em shot Dante’s expression back at him, adding it to her facial expressions. With that addition, she began to glow and knew all too well of the impending change about to take place on her appearance. However, all she did was glow and her overall energy grew in the light. The runes on her armor glowed a bright purple as the floral etchings became life-like. The twins watched this change, becoming all the more curious of what this demon was. It seemed to lack the strength and physicality of a higher demon but was definitely stronger than those that were common. 

Dante examined the flowers and leaves on Re’em, wondering if they were like actual flowers from the human world. Vergil saw this look and knew all too well of his brother’s childlike manners. Before Dante’s hand even twitched, Vergil spoke to him as well as Re’em.

“I’m sure pulling on any of the flora will only hurt it. Take care not to be torn apart if you value your life.”

Re’em nodded but Dante, still curious, poked at a leaf which, at first, made the demon smile. Then, with very little force, he pulled it off now causing physical hurt to the demon. She began to cry and ran directly into Vergil to hide from the red one. For now, she would not speak to him. Vergil glared at his brother, his gut-feeling being proven right. 

“Oops! My bad, Re’em. Didn’t think that would hurt.” Dante rubbed the back of his head.

“Even after I warned you? Fooli-“

“Naaah! Don’t say it!” The younger brother pleaded while pointing at Vergil.

Dante attempted to pull Re’em, gently, away from his brother but she would not budge. Stubborn like a horse. Both of them were. Even now, which surprised the younger brother, Vergil refused to let Dante grab her and continued his unmarked journey through hell. Eventually, Re’em removed herself and trotted by his side. She moved so elegantly and almost of that of an actual horse. For anybody else they would just look silly but Re’em, it was all natural and befitting as to what her form gave off.

The three of them remained quiet and apparently, so did the whole underworld. The eerie silence made each one move with caution. This was an unusual phenomenon. Everything from the bloody rivers to the devils that patrolled up and down had been still or missing. Every step they took echoed throughout the valley they trekked through. Re’em didn’t understand the emptiness either. Since her release from her imprisonment, there had been no demon around. If anything, there should’ve been one to “greet” her as she stepped out of her windowless confinement. 

Absolutely nothing to do. Dante eventually sat on one of the few remaining Qulipoth roots along the trail of dried blood they walked on. The other two followed. Though it was nice to have silence, the devil hunter couldn’t help but wonder how different this whole situation could’ve been if they were able to close the portal on the other side instead of staying stuck down here. What would it be like trying to get Vergil to adjust? Dante side eyed his brother who looked slightly bothered with the demon sticking uncomfortably close to him. Could he adjust? Would he stay still or just run off on another idiotic search for power? He liked to believe Vergil was clean of this greed. 

Re’em caught sight of Dante eyeing his brother. He didn’t deny her gaze but chose to acknowledge her knowing with a smile. Hopefully that would break the childish tension it created when he plucked off the leaf. The demon returned the expression but clutched her hand on Vergil’s sleeve. She couldn’t describe it (as the feeling was completely new to her) but being near Vergil made her feel strong. Her natural demonic power felt enhanced- like she fit perfectly in his hand. Though the red one no longer seemed malicious, she couldn’t find herself to join him. 

It felt like hours. Their walk resumed through which ever circle of hell they were in at the moment. Time continued to pass. Another hour of dragging Re’em and Vergil no longer felt tolerant of this behavior. When he stopped, Dante kept walking and Re’em was yanked back unintentionally since she didn’t notice his sudden halt. Her little yelp didn’t do anything to attain the red one’s attention but, turning to see Vergil, he looked like Goliath again. The air he huffed in, he puffed out with relief and continued on. Re’em, however just stood there.

“I am not needed anymore?” She asked quietly.

Her voice had almost turned into a whisper. Tears were just starting to form when she heard an unusual sound. Finally some sign of life. Dante whipped his pistols out for the sake of flexing his stiff muscles (not so much out of fright). Vergil, fully aware of the direction of the sound, didn’t bother to acknowledge it. Re’em glowed, brightly. Her horn acting like a magnet and leading her in the direction of the winged devil that was fast approaching them. The unicorn demon held up her hand to stop the winged monster. She remembered what Vergil told her about them being Sparda’s children so she wanted to make sure no harm came to them. The demon she was about to speak with was hovering a foot or two above her, already noticing the twins. It knew who they were and it wanted nothing more than to kill them. 

But, it stopped in the healer demon’s presence as she had healed him once before. Re’em looked up now that she had gained its attention. Her horn didn’t shine as bright but the runes on her body were beginning to glow. That reaction was odd for she had never seen that happen before. There was nothing special about the devil in front of her and she didn’t do this earlier after meeting Dante and Vergil. Maybe it was a sign to be careful? She turned around to see Dante had lowered his weapons and Vergil was calm; his weapon always in his hand. This was a better time than any to try to get the demon to turn around.

“You patrol, right?” Asked Re’em. “Could you turn around?”

“No. Do you not know who these two abominations are that are behind you!?” The devil snarled at the twins.

“They told me who they are. We should… welcome them.” Re’em tried to persuade.

“Stupid imbecile! They would not show mercy! Why should we!?” it’s growling grew louder in anger.

Re’em backed up, her head lowering in fear. Every time other demons were angry at her, they’d push or hit and it looked to become the result of her current situation. The winged demon before her armed itself with its trident and began to lunge forward. A second didn’t even pass before it was shot down by the loud weapons Re’em saw Dante holding earlier. The sound of metal hit the ground and the demon could no longer fly since the amount of bullets that it took shredded its wings. Vergil took to its side with no concern of being hit. He gave it a quick examination before ending its sorry life with the Yamato. 

Dante joined his brother by his side taking in his handy work before the demon could dissolve into nothing. Just one demon and Dante was bored once more. 

“They’re gate keepers. Guards. Devils meant to patrol around the underworld to keep everything here in line. Perhaps there’ll be more.” Implied Vergil. 

“Maybe. Who knows? What I do know is I’ll never set up shop here cause, sheesh. I get more work upstairs than I would here. And that’s saying something. Hey Re’em? Do you know why it’s so dead around here?”

When the devil hunter turned around, he noticed Re’em’s runes glowing more intensely than earlier. She examined every rune, her face full of confusion and wonderment. Dante elbowed Vergil, who turned around and to see what his brother wanted. She was an odd demon to say the least. She glowed a lot for a demon and, while some had been known to use light based attack, her light was different. There must’ve been a whole world of potential inside of her, waiting to come out. 

Re’em looked at Dante and Vergil then smiled, wonder building up in her only visible eye. At a closer look, as she made her way back to them, they could see that her eye color was much like there’s- A light, ice blue orb. But nothing about her screamed “Descendant of Sparda”. Her mane was still yellow and her scent was like that of any other demon around. She still seemed to be more than a lesser demon, and through Vergil’s knowing eyes, she was not forced into that armor covering her body. The runes were the thing to throw both of them off. Dante and Vergil had never seen any runes like that, not even in Fortuna. 

Once the violent energy had settled, her glows died down. The runes flickered with each passing second. Her horn was back to its regular glossy, gold shine and Re’em seemed to be in good spirits. 

“I feel strong now.” Re’em said with excitement.

“Because you were glowing?” asked Dante in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t know. Since I met you two, I’ve been feeling different.” She exclaimed.

Vergil scoffed, finding her new found strength to be unbelievable. If she really had power, she wouldn’t have coward the way she did. 

“You’re not strong. Anything with strength would’ve taken that devil down. Or am I to assume you let every demon run all over you.” 

Dante rolled his eyes, watching his older brother walk off. Re’em froze from Vergil’s comments. She’s only ever known the demons to hurt her even though she was one herself. Re’em never fit in, never belonged and was strange to the rest. Always the unwelcomed one. Seeing that devil about to attack her was a quick reminder of all of that. How she learned to cry from that little human so she could show the demons how she felt when they’d hurt her. She never retaliated except for the one time her horn was threatened. Even in the midst of a battle, she’d be pushed around. It was all she knew. Duck her head and prepare for the worst.

Re’em stayed behind as the children of Sparda continued on their journeys. Scarred thoughts persisted on what Vergil said to her. She isn’t strong. Humans were easy to kill but the demons were scarier. They were mostly bigger than her and overpowering. If they wanted to, they could probably rip her into pieces. But since Malaphas and a couple of other higher demons ordered the lesser to keep her alive, they never did anything that could leave her to die. 

The truth was: Vergil was right. Re’em talked amongst herself and recited the truth. She was weak. There wasn’t a single trait she could think of to make her worthy of being in the presence of the dark knight Sparda’s children.

Attempting to leave Dante and Vergil’s company, Re’em froze in place. An awful shiver slid down her spine and her horn glowed once more. Demons were nearby, and judging on the direction the energies made her turn to, they were most likely with Dante and Vergil. Without an ounce of hesitation, she ran to their side, fearing the worst. If that simple devil didn’t grant them safe passage then no other demon would. 

There was a panic feeling in Re’em. She couldn’t run fast enough and, in this moment, she found that her armor was actually more bulky than she originally thought. The metal slowed her down considerably despite always thinking she was quick on her feet. Weak and slow. There was nothing to make her impressive. But, she made it to them, and there was a hoard of demons. Rather, people cocooning to become demons. Their souls were tortured for their crimes. The rituals were never pleasant for Re’em to watch, even now as she approached Dante and Vergil. They never seemed scared. Never fearing of the ones who called this place home. How could they have such strength in human bodies?

“Hey. Great timing. Figured we’d ask you if we should interrupt this crap or let them do their thing.” Dante smirked as he spoke to Re’em.

Vergil was a stone, watching the transformations of the people. The people with hate towards the things that others found sanctuary in. Only when she cautiously walked up to the twins did he finally take notice. Again, those runes of hers glowed. Her horn as well, and the leaves that grew on noticeable vines perked up straight. 

“Show me, demon-” Vergil began, not bothering to look at Re’em. “What power you possess.” 

Re’em released an audible gulp, some fear returning to her eye. Vergil’s piercing stare was scaring her further but she began to feel the need to do something good for him and Dante. So she smiled innocently, putting a small amount of surprise in Vergil’s face. “What foolishness.” He muttered to himself. Dante patted her shoulder and stepped back. Then, as Re’em approached the ceremonial hatching of the new demons, she stopped.

“Um… How do I do this?” Re’em shakily asked.

“How have you done it before?” Dante asked.

The demon thought and could only remember being able to use her hands and her feet. She didn’t have a weapon like they did and her healing abilities weren’t going to kill anything. To fight so many demons on her own without backup of any kind? This was a challenge she wasn’t sure she was ready for but faced head on as time had run out. New creatures emerged in place of those who were tortured. They varied in the lesser demon variety. Since they were new, the order of keeping Re’em unharmed was not known to them. 

She began to panic, punching the first demon that flung itself toward her. The gauntlets on her arms protected her from freezing bites from hound-like demons beginning to surround her. More fear enveloped inside hoping that Sparda’s sons would jump in at some point. However, they didn’t. They pushed away the demons that drew near them and let Re’em handle the crowd.

Her tears rushed down, her feet kicked front and back, fists starting to crack the newborn bodies of the demons crowding her. Re’em was frantic in her swings. Every time she thought she was close to done, they kept coming back. Fangs, claws, twisted tentacle like limbs all began to wrap her up and engulf her in what should have been her end. She didn’t feel like she was dying (not that she knew what that felt like). 

“Now I know what she reminds me of.” Dante began with a serious tone.

“What?” Vergil kept watching the demon swarm with some attention to whatever his brother was saying.

“You know those horses with the horns on their head?” 

“A unicorn?” 

Vergil turned to Dante who looked as one did when they were in meaningless contemplation. Though, through such observation, he couldn’t deny Dante’s comparison. But if that’s how unicorns acted was the only uncertainty. Horned horses wasn’t exactly something the twins studied at any point in their lives. For all they cared, they were just childish make believe things that kids believed in. 

“Wanna break up the crowd?” Dante changed the subject while he still had his brother’s attention.

“No.”

The two remained observant, not a single drop of concern entering their face. However, Dante was itching to cut in and get in on the fun. He knew Vergil was testing Re’em and he was happy his older brother hadn’t stabbed her yet. If she lives, then she has potential. If not, then she’s dead and there’d be nothing to worry about. There was something about Re’em though. For Vergil to have a had a nervous beat in his heart or to be slightly protective after the tiny amount of damage she sustained from getting a leaf pulled off- It was off to Dante. Even the few times he’s made contact with her, Dante felt more than just a puny demon. 

But what was it?

After minutes of deep thought, a radiant light emit from the dog pile and every demon that had ganged up on Re’em was either rolling around sporadically in a purple hued fire, retreating away, or turning to ash. Of course, mangled in appearance, Re’em stood back up with every rune on her body lighting up and the leaves and buds on her armor expanded to act as a shield to her already tough armor. 

It was after her reemerging that Dante and Vergil finally intervened. Demonic steel sliced through weakened scales and flesh. Re’em watched their every move the best she could. Her vision was still blurred from the hits she took, the wounds on the small bit of skin not covered in armor were itchy and bleeding. She was ready to pass out.

Re’em fell to one knee, wondering if this was her end. Would she die now? The world was spinning and her thought process could only think of death. Trying to focus on Dante, who was closest to her, Re’em squinted till she notice a claw from a demon go through his body. The red one took it. That claw was nothing to him as he slid away from it and blindly aimed his weapon behind him, perfectly shooting the creature’s head off. 

That wound was big and Re’em, dying or not, was set on sticking to the duty to which was always given to her in a battle. To heal her brethren. Dante and Vergil were just like her and there was nothing more Re’em wanted than to keep them healed. A new purpose filled her mind and with all the strength she had left, Re’em picked herself back up and dashed to Dante’s side. He was already joined by Vergil but he had no healing ability. 

“I can heal-“ Re’em started but was interrupted. 

“It seems there was some semblance of strength in you. But you have much more to prove.”

Vergil put some distance between himself and the other two, waiting by a couple of empty husks. Dante stood with Re’em as her hand placed itself over the open wound on his abdomen. Her horn glowed with an extra boost in power from the glowing runes. Even though Dante knew he’d heal up on his own, this process was a lot quicker. Refreshing also. He felt a surge of energy run through his body. The sensation was similar to when he uses his Devil Sword. 

Re’em kept her eyes closed through the period of healing. When Dante’s wound closed completely, she backed up and set her mind to her own pain. Her tears came out as usual but now she smiled as the relaxing waves of light smoothed over ever cut and scratch. Knees that once buckled were back to full strength. The leaves and unopened flowers reduced in size and gently caressed the armor over her body. 

If he was being honest, the sight of Re’em coming back together reminded Dante of a child growing up before his very eyes. That innocence she held did not belong here in the underworld. 

“How were you created Re’em? Did you pop out the same way the others did?” Dante asked curiously.

Opening her eye, Re’em was faced with Dante. In the Distance, she could see Vergil watching observantly. She shook her head in response to the red one’s question. The only thing she could remember about her beginning was waking up in a hall with a bloody pool in the middle. It was the only time she ever saw Mundus. Back then she was just a slouched over thing with no real form or look. There was nothing more to remember so she relayed this memory to Dante.

“And I never ran into you during any of the nonsense in my life?” 

Dante joked but he could tell the memories Re’em recalled must’ve been hard on her. Looking back is never fun. Dante knew that all too well. He turned around to see what Vergil had been doing and, ever the patient one, was still observing from afar. Looking back to Re’em, who began her own observation of her armor and features, Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to pull her with him back to Vergil.

“What circle of hell do you come from?” Asked Re’em out of nowhere.

“I’m not from here, little pony. “ 

Re’em was confused and decided to ask Vergil instead to see what his answer would be. As they approached the older brother, Dante let her go and Re’em popped up in front of Vergil who was having none of that. He stiff armed the demon before she could jump back into his personal space. 

“Before you ask, we’re not from here.” 

Putting his arm down and confusing the demon even more, Vergil continued onward, Dante beside him. But Re’em stayed. Surprisingly, this time, they both turned back to see why she stopped. Her current interrogation was interrupted by thoughts of being unwanted by Sparda’s sons. She didn’t want to be left behind. Though she already asked before, she couldn’t help but feel inferior. They handled these demons with ease. All she could do was show off her limited range of emotions. 

What she wouldn’t give to have power like them. To be strong and use an impressive weapon like them. Even though Vergil scared her with his words, they also pushed her to find strength within herself that she never knew she had. She wanted to learn from Dante and Vergil. It was one thing to follow them. But would they accept her as a student?

“Funny thing about traveling, Re’em. Your body moves, not the ground.” Dante poked with sarcasm, hoping for a less gloomy reaction from the otherwise energetic demon.

“I can still go with you?” Re’em asked quietly.

“If you want.” 

Dante continued on and Vergil waited for her. He said nothing but was sure his presence was what reassured her decision to rejoin them instead of sulk in the middle of nowhere. Re’em faced Vergil, as brave as she could let on to be. Her visible, light blue eye blinked profusely and her mouth stayed shut instead of voicing what she desired. No words were being said and the longer Vergil stayed silent, the more discouraged Re’em felt. She wasn’t feeling pain. She was unsure what she was feeling but her head went down with her sad gaze now to the ground.

“You look down to no one or nothing. This too, you’ll learn…. Now let us hurry.”

That was all Vergil said and it was enough. Re’em shook her head to shake the bad things from her mind. She rushed back to their sides with a new found confidence. There was much to learn and that made Re’em smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter done with kind of quick! I started chapter 3 but work on that will be at a halt till after Tuesday! (Cause of my birthday! :D) And about Re'em smiling: She does have armor covering half her face but it is possible to tell when she's smiling! That said, hope you enjoy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here! Enjoy!

Re’em cried a lot. There was no warning and no easy way through this. Training with Dante and Vergil was absolutely terrifying. Neither one of them let up nor did they tire out easily. She always assumed fighting was an easy thing to learn. She could punch, kick, stab, and just recently learned that a dire situation caused her to emit purple fires onto mean demons. (Though she had no idea how she did it.) But the things they were “attempting” to teach her were brutal and tough. Re’em was unsure if she could survive this onslaught of new techniques.

Dante tried reassuring her that the pain was part of the experience. Sharp pain, numbness, pulsating pain, the feeling of being past numb because a certain someone that was wrapped in bandages almost destroyed him with a shotgun. Of course, as Dante made that comment, he gave Vergil a rather horrid look to which, his response was a faint smirk. No matter how Dante put it, in Re’em’s mind, everything sounded awful. 

It was worse coming from Vergil. All he said was, 

“Sometimes you need to lose a limb in order to learn.” 

Still, he smirked at Dante as he said this. It was imperative that Re’em tried to keep them calm. Just a few hours ago, the twins had begun to argue and it turned into a very bloody fight. When they seemed to have finished, Vergil sucker punched Dante in the stomach and Dante kicked Vergil in the shin. Their behavior was not at all understood by the unicorn demon. She had never experienced demons that were humans with so much complexity. The things they talked about, tried to describe to Re’em- it was weird. She could not fully comprehend but, this was also things she had deep desires to learn about. 

Human emotions, as she had learned through previous experiences, made her change. She learns them, her armor becomes different. Simple. With Dante and Vergil around, she was certain she could learn a whole new spectrum of things, thus, making her stronger. So she hoped. And, right now, she felt more weak than strong. As the sons of Sparda, they were on a whole other level. Re’em often heard the stories of Sparda’s strength. The demons had nothing nice to say but Re’em knew he had to have been the toughest, inspiring demonic figure ever. Seeing Dante and Vergil, she had a feeling she was right. 

“Ready to go again?” Dante patted Re’em on the back causing her to hiccup in surprise.

“I… I am tired.” She pleaded.

“Do you think those vermin care if you’re tired?” Vergil stoically asked.

“No.”

Re’em knew this. Demons have always been mean to her and they never once cared that she asked them to stop. The demons around here were not like Dante and Vergil with hearts and feelings and all kinds of emotions. Sometimes, however, she wondered if Vergil had a different set of emotions or none at all solely based off his typical cold expression.

Though, reluctant at first, Re’em took center in the open area they inhabited and prepared herself in a defensive stance that Dante had taught her. That in itself took a while for her to learn. Most of the learning experience was her taking one too many heavy hits but, they never yelled at her. Dante smiled and laughed (so he called that smile noise) while Vergil grunted every now and again. No matter the pain, the experience was actually pleasant because, unlike those other demons, they didn’t give up on her.

“You sure you’re ready Re’em? I don’t think you’re ready!” Dante joked.

But Re’em took it seriously and squinted her eyes to look more intimidating. Apparently, making different faces was essential to fighting and even talking to other humans. One of Dante’s first lessons was the “Art of Intimidation”. Vergil sort of agreed to such a tactic and even encouraged Re’em to make the meanest face she could. Which is what she was attempting right now. Her eye squinted. A few creases formed and that was all that was visible. 

Would making a scary face be what Re’em needed? Dante wasn’t sure. Especially since the majority of her face was covered by a horse like mask. He began to think it might be best if Vergil taught her that while, in the meantime, he taught her how to block and parry. (Though, Vergil was also capable of teaching that as well.) Surprisingly, Re’em was picking it up pretty quick. The pain was obvious on her face but, she was easily defending herself with her gauntlet covered arms and parrying when he would land a strike. Apparent in her lack of confidence, Re’em wasn’t always aware of what she was doing. In his idea of slow, Dante threw punches at her to see if she could block it. Changing the pace was what she needed. When she found she was parrying, he would acknowledge the job well done with a “Good” or a “Yes” before realizing the real reward was when he’d smile. 

Re’em responded most to emotions throughout the training the twins were giving her. Having to express oneself to her was key to breaking through. Yet, Dante felt himself having trouble doing so. He could express happiness at any time, at will. But, the more he thought about it, the more Vergil popped up in his head and he really wanted to punch his face. Anger was beginning to build up inside him. The next hit that landed on Re’em was stronger than what he was delivering before. 

Thankfully, he seemed to have taught her well for she blocked at the last minute. Her plated hands smacked his back toward him. There was a lot of force vibrating through his arm, up to his shoulder, and ending at the neck. The entirety of his right limb went numb for a split second while a few bones fractured from the sudden impact. Re’em soon laughed under her muzzled mask in victory of her newly found reflexes. Her little celebration eased Dante’s previous violent thought and newly formed pain. 

But then there was Vergil. Of course, he was still a part of the training process. Viciously, he dashed up to Re’em, striking her with his sheathed Yamato. What happened next was not something Vergil expected to happen. His intention was to start teaching her the element of surprise and sneak attacks. Neither him nor Dante bothered to explain in between lessons but, rather just showed her with hands on experiences.

The twins stepped back as the sudden glow of Re’em’s runes grew brighter than usual. The Yamato’s contact on her armor seemingly had no effect except for the dent now visible on her breast plate. But, upon looking at it further, Vergil noticed it was no mere indentation. The Yamato appeared to be whole. No piece chipped off, not a scratch or blemish. Yet, for some reason, something, which looked to be a shard of a blade, appeared on the dent he left on Re’em.

“Curious…” Vergil noted quietly to himself.

Dante stepped closer to see what had caught his brother’s attention. The shard looked unevenly cut yet looked perfectly shaped to look as if it were a brooch on Re’em’s armor. That smidge of suspicion returned to the devil hunter. What was it about these two? What was the connection? Peering closer to the unicorn demon, Dante made an attempt to get a better view of the piece on Re’em’s chest. 

“Wait a minute.” The hunter interrupted his own thoughts and put his attention back on his brother.

Vergil, still curiously staring at the shard, replied with a grunt. He sheathed Yamato and didn’t voice any other sound after that. Whatever Dante was about to go on about would hopefully be important and relevant to the current situation. 

“Where you aiming for her chest?” Dante asked in some form of surprise but, not surprised since this was Vergil he was talking to. After all, this was supposed to just be training not murdering the poor thing.

And the question was unimportant to Vergil but he nodded just to get that out of the way. He had no intention of killing the demon. Could she have gotten injured? Seeing as to how only a little dip was the result of his unexpected hit, he wasn’t entirely sure now. Earlier, Re’em was practically torn apart by demons. There was no way she had become this strong through a few hours of training. 

Re’em looked to see the piece the other two had been examining. It shined nicely in her eye and it seemed to be showing her something. Fuzzy spots blurred her vision, briefly, as a whole new image came to her. She blinked her eyes open though she couldn’t recall closing them before. A coldness shot through the exposed skin of her face and chilling her entire body as soon as it hit. Re’em began to move whatever body part she could, first her legs, then her arms. When her hand became visible in front of her eye, she lifted it as high as she could.

A red liquid ran down her white armor. Upon closer inspection, her gauntlet gave off an unusual polished spark. It was like marble, still scratched with runes. The etchings, though, were cleaner, the vines and leaves greener and the flowers almost ready to open any minute. 

“Dante? Vergil?” 

The demon lifted herself up from the ground, finally seeing more of the liquid she had been in. 

“A… pool of blood…”

She scanned the ground then looked up to see the familiar hall of her creation. Only, there was no Mundus and she wasn’t a weird little creature anymore. However, there was something before her. No mistaking the smell of blood- something she knew the smell of all too well. Battle after battle. Wound after wound. And this place with the pool of blood- The spot she was created on. That thing in front of her, the closer she moved herself to the object, the more she found it to be the image of a body. Closer now, it was a body captured in demonic ropes. Some tight, spiky foliage seemed to keep this figure still and unable to move. And that spike driven through its body, from the ground through its chest, made Re’em shiver. Something she had never seen before despite the many tortures that took place in the underworld.

She reached out to what dripped off it, catching a drop in her palm. A little dot of blood. Her eye followed the rest of the drops to the spot it fell and found that the ground slanted downward, so slightly, it would be hard for anyone to tell they were inclining. And as she already assumed, the blood flowed down to the pool she awoke from. Her spot of birth was only a few feet away.

As she took another step, she heard the sound of metal scrape between her armored boots and the floor. The loud screech had Re’em covering her ears, frightened it would draw nearby demons. When she hopped back to remove herself from the scratchy object, a sudden shine blinded her eye. Just before she could see anymore, the blur returned to ruin her vision and was soon finding the image of Dante and Vergil standing in front of her.

Neither one of them looked concerned. Confused? Maybe. But now that she returned, maybe they could try to figure out what just happened. Dante was about to speak but ultimately decided he’d let his brother question her first despite the million questions and suspicions he already had. But, as he knew his brother, he wasn’t about to ask every question like a toddler. He was studious and attentive. He took mental notes with no need to jot them down.

“I… … … Dante? Vergil?” Re’em came to.

She examined them both, thankful they were real and not part of the vision she just experienced. Unconsciously, she dove into Dante’s chest and clung to him like a baby. His nervous laughter and patting of her head and back helped in soothe her troubled mind. Then she jumped to Vergil, who thankfully didn’t stiff her this time, and held on for dear life. She recognized a difference. Though Dante had acknowledged her embrace, she felt more fitted to Vergil than him. Though she didn’t receive the same warm reception from Vergil, his three pats to her head felt nice. Re’em, as she began to remove herself to speak of her vision, smelled something familiar. 

“Blood…” She looked at Vergil with a confused eye.

He wasn’t bleeding though. Dante wasn’t either and any injury sustained from being blocked by Re’em earlier was healed up already. But the smell didn’t come from him. It was more similar to Vergil’s scent. 

“You ok there?” Dante questioned.

“Yes. But… I saw the pool of blood. The one where I awoke from. The smell was-“

“Does it have anything to do with that shard on your chest?” Vergil interrupted.

Re’em shrugged her shoulders, afraid she had no answer to his question. She thought really hard on what she had just experienced. Mundus was not there like he had been before, she awoke in her armor, stood up, walked, examined a body, and then stepped on something. That’s when she remembered about the horrid noise it made. She looked down to see the piece that had glued itself onto her chest. It didn’t look familiar to her at all. Why it would be there was beyond her understanding. A change seemed to have occurred without her learning a new emotion.

Everyone was silent. No more words were uttered for a while. The last thing they discussed was on a direction to go in. Re’em suggested upward since their home wasn’t lower than where they were at. They agreed to let her lead, and ventured on with, at least, a destination in mind. 

Every section they dwelled through was different. The way the captured souls were treated was all based on their behavior during their life. For all the wrong they did, they received it back and then some. Demons were fought by large groups and they were nothing to the twins. These demons were young and ignorant of who they faced. And much like the ones from before, they had no way of knowing not to attack Re’em so they went after her as well. 

Dante couldn’t have been more proud of his student. She was blocking and knocking demons on their asses. A little of what Vergil taught her came through as well. With a quick, forceful flick of the wrist, she would send a demon flying feet away from her. The creases around her eye and the raising of her cheeks gave away her triumphant smile. She was beginning to feel useful and helpful to the sons of Sparda. So much so, she even blocked a gluttonous demon from landing its slobbering hit on Vergil. He took the time to jam the Yamato into it, easily sliding it upward through its entire body and exiting from the top of its head. 

Re’em was getting a thrill out of all the fighting and was now feeling the urge to train some more. She hoped that asking to stop for more training would be acceptable to the twins. She knew getting them to the top was most important, but the desire to make her request excited her.

“Uh, Vergil? Dante? Can we-“

She stopped herself abruptly, heavy breath escaping her lips, and eye widening as she felt a very strong presence behind her. It was apparent that Dante and Vergil felt it too. They looked past Re’em to see what kind of nuisance was looking to bother them. That, which began to advance on their position, was a mere ball of ghostly remains till it suddenly burst into a grayish gas. Multiple corrupted spirits formed in front of the main fog, acting as shields as it formed into a tall humanoid form. It was cloaked in tattered gray rags, its feet were torn apart at the bottom and skin was broken up from what seemed to be lashes from a whip. 

At first it took notice of the twins. It’s dried, blue lips forming into an amused smile. But then it saw Re’em in front of them. Her horn was glowing in a purple hue, runes starting to act up and her vines and closed up flowers popping out to protect her if need be. The ghastly creature levitated toward the unicorn demon. Cold hands, appearing as shredded as its feet, cupped Re’em’s masked face. Gently, they caressed her mask and lifted her up by the chin so that she may behold him. Slowly, as her face was now facing the demon, she noticed its eyes underneath the baggy hood it hid under. Lifeless grey spheres looked down on her, seemingly absorbing the life from her. The longer she looked, the weaker she felt. Re’em had a strong desire to look away but was absolutely glued to the darkness it showed her through its cold gaze. 

Images of that pool of blood ran through her mind but instead of getting up in peace, she was snatched by Mundus and crushed. The last words she heard him say were,

“Destroy Dante and Vergil. Destroy the sons of Sparda. Then, I shall reward you.”

Dante and Vergil watched this spectacle. They had a feeling they knew of what transpired, turning the unicorn demon against them. And now, what were once deformed spirits, became wisps that glided around Re’em as she turned around to face her new found companions. 

“You know-“Dante started.

“What?” Vergil questioned.

“I really don’t wanna kill the little pony. She’s kind of growing on me.”

Dante and Vergil looked at one another, Dante with a pleading smile as one gives to a parent when they want something. Vergil sighed, taking his hand off the Yamato and gathering multiple summoned swords above him. For now, he’d only draw on the wisps because, oddly enough, he didn’t want to kill Re’em either. 

“This little eudaemon will make for a great snack for the master.” Said the hovering figure.

“Master, huh? So there’s a big baddie calling the shots around here?”

Dante smirked, even as Re’em drew near. A little wince in his eyes seeing the usual, innocent demon's light blue orb overcome with black somehow reminded him of his brother. Of Nelo Angelo. The memory of that tortured soul. The pain of letting him go and knowing that’s what became of him. The things, he could only imagine, that happened to his brother. Seeing him now was so bittersweet and that urge, growing even more, came back. He really just wanted to punch Vergil and probably even himself as well. 

They’re down here together now. No way would he let Vergil out of his sight. And he wasn’t going to allow Re’em to become a puppet for some high and mighty demon that wouldn’t even last against him or Vergil. So now the plan was going on about taking her out without killing her. Re’em’s horn built up a blackened shade of purple before releasing the built up energy toward the twins. A burst of vile, indistinguishable odors surrounded them, making it difficult to breathe freely. This definitely wasn’t her true power but that of the enemy’s influence. 

To Dante’s right, Vergil had begun to move in, passing Re’em and the wisps. His goal was to get a feel for the demon heading this little operation. It was obvious it was after something and deemed Re’em to be a potential servant to another demon. Just the typical setup. Big demon wants to rule hell, take over everything, and have all the power it can gain. Same story, different characters. Vergil wasn’t impressed but he figured he’d play with it for the sake of his own amusement. 

It didn’t seem it would be all that tricky to bring down. It was a wraith with the ability to subterfuge. Its wisps acted as shields for whatever it commanded it to protect or cover. The wraith itself looked fragile as if one hit would shatter it. Teasing, Vergil sent one summon sword after another in its direction. The ghostly demon would dodge one but get hit with the next. Seeing it wouldn’t go down so easily, Vergil felt pleased. It had been a while since he had a decent challenge from one of the lowly scums of the underworld. With that, he dropped a large number of summoned swords over the wraith to see what would happen.

“You are weak, son of Sparda. I expected something better than what you are exhibiting.” 

The wraith chuckled with arrogance but it didn’t bother Vergil. The more it talked, the more Vergil was going to walk all over it. 

Over on Dante’s end, he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and took aim at the wisps. They were taking the heat but not holding up too well. It took a lousy minute for the first one to go down and dissipate. Out of curiosity, he shot through the opening, at an armored section of Re’em, to see what would happen. Re’em’s forearm was pushed back by the force of the bullet hitting the gauntlet that protected her. Her only reaction was blankly staring at the devil hunter and moving forward to attack him. As she approached, the wisps dashed toward Dante. 

This was like child’s play for him. He spun, dodged, and kicked away the next wisp that attempted to strike and shot out a loud, boastful bullet to a third ethereal demon. These things didn’t stand a chance. Vergil’s opponent didn’t stand a chance either so what was the point. 

As Vergil closed in on the wraith, it evaporate into thin air, leaving only its cloak. When it returned, it was now at Re’em’s side, clutching her shoulders with its deceased digits and new cover covering what seemed to be nothing but bones and rotting flesh. For anyone else, it would be a sick, abominable sight. The sudden approach of the wraith had Dante stop shooting, not ready to take a risk just yet. He had to see what its next move would be. His brother came to his side, definitely annoyed by this thing. They both were at this point. The twins wanted a fight but it was clear, this wraith had plans and Re’em seemed to be a part of them.

“This thing here has potential. Yet, it’s wasting away with sub-human waste.” The wraith said mockingly.

“Talk pretty big for something that’s about to be killed. Wanna make those your last words or you wanna squeeze one more thing in?” Dante mocked in return, aiming Ebony at its head.

“Nemea will acquire control of this demon. Malaphas is no longer here to claim it. Now it is ours.” 

The wraith was just beginning to wrap its tattered hood around Re’em when it was seemingly cut in half and shot on the forehead simultaneously. Black ooze flowed down to the ground and immediately retreated as far away as possible from the trio. An unsatisfied Vergil made an attempt to follow the floating puddle that zipped past multiple stems and clots of blood. Dante, however, was not having it. 

Quickly, the devil hunter grabbed his older brother by the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him back as hard as he could. It wasn’t worth following and he had no doubt they’d see it again. But for some unexplained, stupid reason, Vergil just had to chase after it. He had to go, alone, to fight this thing. Of course he hissed at his younger brother after being held back and Dante was as ready as he ever was for the backlash.

“What are you doing!?” Vergil snapped at his brother.

“You’re not going after that demon! Not by yourself.” 

There it was again; the need to hit his brother really hard. And just as one conflict ended, another began. Dante was now gripping onto the sleeve, feeling as if he’d tear the piece off. 

“I can handle it on my own. You can stay with Re’em and babysit.” Vergil added a little tone of sarcasm.

“On your own. Yeah. Cause doing shit on your own has gotten you pretty far in life.” 

Dante finally let go but pushed his brother with raging force. Given what they were, Vergil only moved a couple of steps back, returning the loving gesture with his own forceful shove. 

“Your petty digs at me won’t stop me from handling this situation.” Vergil turned around, giving his back to Dante.

“But your stupidity will.” Dante was close to losing his composure.

“I’m sure there’s more you’d like to say. However, I don’t care.” 

Vergil began to walk away, anticipating his brother’s next move. He could feel Dante’s rage in the way he grappled his arm, twirled him around and swung his right hand at him. Vergil caught his fist, throwing it to Dante’s side and attempted to walk off once more. Still Dante persisted. He never pulled any of his weapons on him, though that was becoming tempting. 

They were both agitated with one another. The pushing and shoving was becoming more violent. Tempers flared and twins were now engaged in hand to hand combat. It was hard to keep up with every punch and kick they threw. Even without the use of devil arms, their attacks were deadly. 

Now each hit they would land to their abdomens, kicks to the legs, elbows to the face, were sending powerful waves of energy. Energy that was being absorbed by Re’em’s armor as she still stood as a blank slate. But as a wave of demonic energy would hit her, a rune would begin to glow and so too, did her horn. Little by little, she was casting off the blinding dark from the wraith. Her eye blinked, shutting for small periods of time as the haziness cleared from her vision. The horn on her head glowed brightly, sending gentle flutters throughout her entire body. 

But the sharp pain resurfaced from before. Re’em clutched her chest and looked to see Sparda’s sons fighting each other. Their faces were past that of a hungry Goliath and something completely different. As she fully concentrated on the energy they flung around, she found it to be exhausting and hurt. But not a physical hurt. Like the way Dante had looked at her when she told him she was not welcomed around here. It hurt and the pain in her chest was what it manifested into. What was this called? If it’s not smiling or laughing or crying, then what was it?

The feeling scared her. She wanted it to end. The pain was unbearable and so was watching Dante and Vergil fight. All she wanted was to do some more training and learning. Her steps were cautious as now they had begun to attack each other with their weapons. She could feel the power from both, but was most drawn to the Yamato. Closer and closer, that negative energy made her cry in whatever pain they were feeling. And with one big leap, Re’em jumped in between Dante and Vergil and stopped their next hits.

A familiar screech filled her ears as the Yamato clashed with something that wasn’t Dante’s devil sword. Both, Dante and Vergil, stood frozen. Dumbfounded by Re’em’s sudden interference, they tried to draw back. Vines wrapped around their bodies and also around Re’em as well. That which was connected to her was beginning to take a form in both of her hands, extending outward till it stopped and the flowers gathered at the tips. One end was sharp and the other solid like a base. Everything was in full bloom. Red and blue flowers with golden centers adorned what appeared to be a weapon. A spear as golden as her horn, and shaped from the vines that had left her white armor. Her runes with their typical glow empowered her horn which let off a purple hue that covered the three of them in a dome like bubble. 

Every scratch and bruise was cleaned off their skin. They felt renewed and fresh but still utterly confused by the sight before them. Re’em’s armor was a polished white marble with runes cleanly etched on- Just like in her vision. 

“Uuuuh…” Dante began but couldn’t find his words.

Vergil said nothing, possibly without words as well. She was cleaner looking, now possessed a weapon, and had greater healing abilities. So what? Did this have something to do with his fight with Dante? Is the answer so obvious? He examined the newly polished figure in front of him and noticed the shard that was once on her chest was now the tip of her spear. The longer he looked at the piece, the more he felt a familiarity. 

“Sooooo…” Dante was still at it.

“You have a weapon.” He laughed in surprised.

“Boy… what a day.” Dante threw his hands down in surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had chapter 3 half way done two weeks ago but I didn't like how it was turning out so I started all over again. Now I can get started on chapter 4! Yay! :D Hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Yay! :D Enjoy!

“I don’t know how I got this? I was feeling…. Different. That’s when this appeared in my hands.” 

Re’em couldn’t explain this but as the three of them were more than aware at this point, she only changed when she learned a new emotion. Whatever she felt was something she hadn’t experienced before. Dante was aware that she could smile and cry and learned laughter from him. She’d even learned grouchy faces from Vergil. So what could she have possibly learned and from where? Maybe the violence was a bit much for her?

Dante put his sword away. His desire to fight his brother had died down. Vergil felt the same, though he definitely had a bone to pick with his little brother. For now, they would rest and try to understand this strange little demon they’ve just met. Re’em was definitely a curious little thing. She wasn’t violent, she wasn’t malicious or destructive. She was like a toddler’s idea of mean with a dose of fairy tales and rainbows. 

“I’m sorry I interfered. I won’t do it-“Re’em began but was dragged under Dante’s arm.

“Let’s get moving. Pretty sure mister rags is going to meet up with us again at some point.” 

Dante peered over at his brother who was already two steps ahead. More silly fights were to come and they knew it. But doing the same thing over and over again was already such an old habit. Still, sitting down to address what was on one’s mind was always tricky with the twins.

“It’s going to come back?” Re’em questioned with concern.

“They always do.” Replied Vergil.

“Oh…”

Re’em worried she’d be useless like before. All it did was look into her eyes and she went cold. After that, she could remember nothing but being told to attack Dante and Vergil- Something she never wanted to do again. They’ve taught her so much, she only wanted to learn more so they didn’t have to keep fighting for her. Re’em chose to stare at the ground as she was pulled forward by Dante. She let her thoughts roam around, occasionally being distracted by the pretty shine at the tip of the spear. 

There was a familiarity to it. Re’em closed her eye, not even realizing she had drifted off to sleep in Dante’s arm. As she opened her eyes to correct her sudden drowsiness, she was faced with the bloody pool once more. The pool she awoke from was filled up as she remembered it. No more of the crimson liquid dripped into it. The source, as she recalled from her first vision, was a figure, pierced and trapped over her. So she looked up, and there it was. The hand of the figure twitched ever so slightly, causing Re’em to jump back in surprise. 

“H-hello?” She quietly called out.

No response. Re’em walked around, not bothered by the blood staining her marbled, white armor. The sound of her ankles sloshing through the thick liquid caused the head of the figure to weakly turn toward the noise. A few bones could be heard popping and the breath of the figure was labored. Its lips moved but Re’em couldn’t make out what it was saying. As if giving up, the head of the figure lowered, making it hard to see the face. 

She took another step till she stepped on something. Perhaps because the blood that had dripped had already risen higher than the last vision, Re’em didn’t see or hear what it could’ve been. Her curiosity went in two directions and she was unsure of where to go. To see who this person was or identify what she had stepped on? There were no signs of her leaving just yet. No blinding light or awful screech. This time, she’d try to see more.

Cautiously dropping to her knees, Re’em reached into the pool of blood to see what she could grab. Almost instantly, she felt something but as soon as she took hold, a slicing pain shot through her hand, causing her to drop whatever it was. When she pulled up her hand, all she could see was blood. If any of hers was there, she couldn’t tell. A little tear fell but Re’em did her best to power through the pain, remembering every hit she took during her trainings with Dante and Vergil. Nothing could ever hit harder than those two. 

A little smile overcame Re’em as she mentally praised Sparda’s sons. With some smidge of confidence, she reached back into the pool for the object. After about a minute of patting the ground, her hand was met with the object once more. Carefully this time, she acquired the object with the tips of her fingers and raised it up into her vision. She waved it around, flinging the blood everywhere. She did her best to clean it since wiping it against her armor only made that awful sound she hated. 

“Here…” The figure spoke.

“Huh!?” 

Re’em jumped at the sound of its tired, raspy voice. She wasn’t expecting it to say a word or make a sound. 

“Clean it… here… some part of my coat… should be clean.”

The voice was of a deeper tone, much like Dante and Vergil. How long had this person been hanging for? Arms spread, body dangling and covered in all of its own blood. Would there be a clean spot? Re’em inspected the clothing that covered its body. There were hints of blue just barely peeking from beneath the crimson liquid. Moving it around, she came to find the inside was still free of the blood’s mess. She looked up to try to see this person’s face but it was indistinguishable. 

“Are you finished?” he asked. A little more life to him now.

“Uh… uh. I must clean it! H-hold on.” 

With haste, Re’em wiped the object and soon found the source of the sharpness. It was a piece of steel; like the edge of a blade. She looked at it with such interest, like a robber holding a diamond. The way it was shaped and cut reminded her of the piece that was short lived on her breastplate. She wanted to look at the tip of her new weapon but found it was not currently present with her as it would be if she were with Dante and Vergil. For now, the likeness of the two shards was undeniable and, until she returned, she wouldn’t be able to confirm if it was the same piece or not. 

“Let me see it.” The figure requested. 

Though he seemed to have some life to him, every word he spoke was deep and ready to give in. Re’em couldn’t understand this scene and why he was like this. She let a few tears out for she knew the pain of being hurt by other demons. Then, as per requested, she held the blade fragment up where he could see but this person’s face was still not visible to Re’em. A pained sigh echoed in the great hall they were stranded in. His head perked up just a little before letting it settle back down to the ground he no longer touched with his feet. From the corner of her eye, Re’em could see this figure’s hand ball into a fist with little strength. If he was wishing to free himself, there would be no chance. The things that were created to hold one down in hell were heavy with burdens and regret. Perhaps some of his own misfortune added to the weight.

Re’em touched the restraints that kept him bind and knew she couldn’t do anything to free him, even if she tried. She wasn’t strong enough. After all, her abilities, though awakening so quickly, were still new to her. Aside from her healing, she wasn’t entirely sure how everything worked.

“Is this shard yours?” Re’em questioned.

“Was… I’m no longer… worthy of it.” He mournfully replied.

The unicorn demon tiptoed, doing her best to reach the balled hand suspended above her. She tapped the closed fingers and waited as they opened up to her. Gently, not wanting to do more harm than what was already done, Re’em placed the shard in his hand.

“I do not think you are unworthy of what is yours…” Re’em reassured.

The figure managed to chuckle under his breath at her words. While it was somewhat comforting, she was naïve to his situation. 

“You said a name earlier… a name I know…” The figure began.

He hadn’t continued, possibly waiting on Re’em’s reply. She tried to think when she had ever said a name. Nothing came to mind so she truthfully admitted,

“I don’t know what name you are talking about. I’m sorry.” 

Re’em looked down to the ground. When she arrived here a moment ago, she hadn’t said anything until he began to talk with her. So what name was he thinking of? As if he was reading her mind, the figure spoke to her again.

“Before.” He started, “The first time you came here… I couldn’t speak then.” 

He paused to catch his breath. “You were frightened by the sound of that shard scraping against the ground.”

Another break in between his sentences but Re’em was now aware of what he was talking about. Now she began to wonder what exactly this vision was. This wasn’t something entirely new but a continuation of what has already happened. But before she could really let her thoughts continue, she said the names he was referring to.

“Dante and Vergil… I was calling for them. I thought they were here as well.” She replied.

She still couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Not like she was going to see his face any time soon. But for some reason, she felt like a letdown for not satisfying his question sooner.

“Dante…” He uttered the name out loud. “Do you know him?”

“Yes. We’ve just met recently. He is a son of Sparda. Just like Vergil is. They are kind to me. Not like the other demons.”

The figure let out a small laugh. Anything louder and it would surely hurt his wounded body. The shard Re’em put into his hand fell back into her hand before she had entirely moved away from him. Her eye widened at its sudden tumble. Had he been unable to hold on to it? She tried to put it back in his hand but he made a fist once more. She let her feet relieve themselves of stretching upward, laying them back to the ground. Her eye tried to take a glimpse under the crimson colored hair that hid his face.

“You should leave… How you ended up here, I cannot fathom…. But… if you could…”

The figure stopped, coughing up blood. He sounded congested, his breathing turning wheezy and troubled. Re’em put her hand on him. She had willed it before, the desire to heal another. But as she wished and hoped for her runes and horn to glow, they did not. 

“Look after Dante… He’s… quite the child….”

Just then, as Re’em struggled to release her healing energy, she felt a drop fall onto what little skin of her face was exposed. She looked up barely making out closed eyes and a tear drying up on the figure’s cheek. He seemed to be crying causing a chain reaction with Re’em. She bowed her head against the thick of his thigh. She had been hurt many times by mean demons. This, however, never happened to her. No demon ever tortured her in such a way that any distinguishable scent was removed or blood spilled form her mouth. She couldn’t help but feel sadness for this figure she was clinging to. 

“What… is your name?” the figure asked tiredly.

In between hiccups, she replied, “I’m Re’em.”

“I’ll say this… just once… Look down to no one, Re’em.”

Gasping in shock, Re’em looked up only to be blinded by a painful ray of light. Feeling as if she were falling, she quickly reached with her hand and grabbed the first thing she could hold. As soon as she sat up, her eye was met with the light blue orbs of Dante. Standing right behind him was Vergil. She realized her tight grasp was on Dante’s forearm and removed herself immediately. As Re’em shook off the fuzziness of her vision, she came to notice more of her surroundings. First off, she seemed to be seated on the ground, back up against some kind of structure. Dante was in front of her with a hand on the top of her head and the other resting at his side after she released it. Vergil, behind him, had his arms crossed, looking on with a stoic visage.

She stared at Vergil. Neither one of them broke eye contact but she did blink a lot. His gaze was intense for her. Little by little, some of the words said in her vision came to mind. Though some things were hazy, she could remember the smell of blood, the sound of troubled breathing, and the tear that hit her face. And those last words. They were very similar, if not word for word, to what Vergil told her before. 

“You good?” Dante asked. There was a softness in his voice that had Re’em smiling under her mask in relief.

“Yes. But, I saw things again. I… remember some things but, not everything.” Re’em sighed. But she still couldn’t shake off those words from that figure.

“Don’t worry about it. When things are ready to reveal themselves, they will.” Dante said as he patted her armored shoulders.

“What a mature statement, Dante.” Vergil scoffed.

“Thanks! Read it off one of Lady’s fortune cookies.” Dante snickered.

Vergil walked up, lightly pushing his brother aside and extending a hand to Re’em. Looking on confused, Vergil rolled his eyes and explained.

“Give me your hand and I’ll help you up.”

Re’em looked at his hand, to his face, then back to his hand. As her eye squinted from her smile, she placed her hand in his and was pulled up (rather easily). Much to his dismay, she gave him a hug. One of the bloomed flowers on her armor glowed in his presence and lit up a small portion of his hand. Seeing this, Re’em spotted a short laceration on his index finger. Moving away, she grabbed it, watched her flower as it emitted the usual healing light unto Vergil, and then closed when the wound was treated. 

“Not healing with the horn anymore?” Dante peeked in as well. 

When Re’em finally had a good look at Dante’s face, she noticed a bruised cheek, a few small cuts on his arm and a portion of his shirt torn. The hole revealed a wound still in the process of closing. She turned back to Vergil who was seemingly just as beat up as Dante. 

“Why are you both hurt? Did Mister Rags come back?” Re’em worriedly questioned.

Dante did his best not to laugh as she referred to the wraith as he had earlier. Vergil, weirdly enough, was amused by this as well, turning to Dante as he couldn’t hold in his laughter. He smacked his younger brother upside of his head from this childish moment. All that did was make him laugh more. Re’em had no idea why he did this or why Vergil would hit Dante but, she began to laugh as well. The contagious noise had her feeling welcomed. As her way of showing gratitude, she wished for Sparda’s sons to be healed. As the thoughts manifested, her flowers in full bloom glowed together and rushed up to her horn causing a bubble to form around them once again. The runes glowed in response and helped in amplifying the speed of their healing. 

Not only did they heal up, the healing process seemed to also restore vitality within them. Not a sore muscle was felt. The bruising was gone and the need for a break was nonexistent. 

“Mister Rags didn’t come back.” Dante said cheerfully, finished with his laughter.

“Then why-“Re’em was cut off.

“Sparring, I guess. Who knows?” Dante shrugged his shoulders.

As if thinking the same thing, Dante and Vergil eyed one another. Re’em could feel something soothing about their presence, when, before, it was violent and harsh. The pain from their demonic energy could have very well crushed any demon in the vicinity. She couldn’t help but wonder why that had happened. They weren’t in the best of moods which scared her. That usually meant someone was going to release all of their frustrations on her. Re’em would wait for one of them to hit her and place her alone somewhere but they never did. As she told the hurt figure, they were kind to her.

Reminding herself of her recent vision, the image of that figure returned. She said the words over and over in her mind. That figure couldn’t have been Vergil. He was here with her and Dante and, seeing his strength, there was no way he could be defeated and held against his will. 

“Hey Re’em!” Dante called out to the distracted demon. 

“I’m sorry! I won’t fall asleep again!” Re’em shook her head furiously in a panic.

“You’re fine. I just wanted to give this back to you. Catch.”

Dante tossed Re’em’s new weapon to her, hoping she’d catch it. The twins watched carefully, taking a painfully obvious mental note. Re’em needed more training. Especially for the moment that Wraith came back. With the mention of another demon (with a name, no less), the twins were certain this would be something they couldn’t ignore. Even if Dante tried to push it aside because he didn’t care, he knew it would hound him every second he was down in hell. After all, they weren’t welcomed by any demon with the exception of Re’em. 

Re’em tried to catch her new spear but found the speed to which it was thrown at her was too fast. The sound of the tip scraping against the cold, bloody ground absolutely frightened her and she swiftly dodged the tip before it could make contact with her armored boots. Such a sight of a demon frightened by the sound of its own weapon was a peculiar thing to the twins. Usually these creatures were obnoxiously loud and driven to kill by such unpleasant clattering. 

If she were stronger, and knew what she was doing, Dante had no doubt the other demons would fear her. Though, he assumed they didn’t already. Like humans, devils feared what they didn’t understand. But for Dante, he was getting a very strange feeling. Something about her, that mysterious little shard that just morphed into a weapon and, strangely enough, the Yamato. All of three of these things felt the same and there was no denying how similar they were. He’s held and been stabbed by the Yamato. When Re’em hugs him, he begins to feel a familiar buzz from her, and that shard. He definitely remembers the time he once found a piece of the Yamato. Much like the one that had just manifested into a spear. 

The devil hunter shook his head, watching, along with Vergil, as Re’em held onto her spear as if it were just a mere stick. He sighed, knowing it be best if they took this moment to at least try to teach her the basics. 

“I’m so sorry. I am incompetent in the presence of Sparda’s children.” Re’em teared up.

“Nonsense! You’re gonna do just fine.” Dante tried his best to reassure the already crying demon.

“I don’t know… I doubt she’ll be able to-“

As Vergil began, Dante hushed his brother knowing his words could potentially make her feel worse. Re’em looked at the twins then back to her spear. It was pretty. The metal tip shined so nicely in the demonic rays that spewed through the cracks and holes. She almost felt bad it was in her hands since she had no idea how to wield such a thing. 

“Let’s just agree to… disagree for now. Yeah?” Dante commented to his brother.

The double meaning did not escape Vergil. Despite how calm they were now, there was too much left unsaid from before. At some point or another, the issue would arise again and another match would begin. That desire to beat his little brother was still strong within him. Why should he continue to be inferior to Dante? He wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t. Yet here he was, beginning to question his very strength. Where did he go wrong? He pondered on his mixed emotions as he gave Dante a subtle nod.

Looking at Re’em, Vergil couldn’t help but feel some newly formed purpose. For now, that thing was in need of training. No way would he continue to travel with a demon whose only use was healing and randomly engulfing things in purple fires. That too would grow as old as his petty fights with Dante. Even watching as Dante tried to teach her how to twirl her spear in her hands was vexing. 

Vergil closed his eyes letting their noise fill his ears. As loud as they were, it couldn’t snap him out of the voice enveloping his mind. It was deep and mostly familiar. Further study on its tone made the half demon realize, it was the voice of Mundus. But then, after a few minutes, the voice struggled to keep up its mockery.

“Dante. Kill Dante.” The raspy voice said.

Two wisps developed behind Vergil as he opened his eyes. His light blue orbs were overrun by a dreary black. Immediately, he began to fight it. Though it was not apparent through his current demeanor, Vergil mentally fought the voice trying to control him. Something like this was never going to happen again. This would be nothing more than an inconvenience settled with him the victor.

“Kill him, Vergil! Kill Dante!” The voice grew louder with anger.

“Be gone, pest. You will not command me.” Vergil voiced with a deep intimidation.

As Re’em dropped her spear, she looked on to Vergil to see what his reaction to her failures were. Fearing he’d be as angry as Goliath, she braced herself. Her sudden gasp was rather audible, making Dante quickly spin on his heel to see his brother begin to approach him with blackened eyes.

“Shit. Re’em, get behind me.” Dante moved himself in front of Re’em as to block her from his brother and the wisps.

“I can help you, Dante.” Re’em tried to plead her case as she tried to forward her position.

“Are you kidding? With your skills, half of one of those wisps can annihilate you. Now get behind me.” There was a small tease in his voice but also of some concern.

Dante was going to shove her back but, instead, took to defending her with his devil sword. Any slower of a reaction and Vergil would’ve killed her. The devil hunter was face to face with his older brother who began to bear down on his weapon with his own. As he looked deeper into Vergil’s eyes, he could feel his older brother fighting whatever spell was put on him. There was no doubt about it: Mr. Rags was back. Dante hoped this would be a better fight, seeing as to how he managed to put under this same controlled state as he did with Re’em. There was something about the possibility of a challenge that got Dante excited. But, at the same time, he had to make sure he got his brother back in one piece and Re’em doesn’t get lured away.

Carefully, the devil hunter reached forward to his brother’s ear and whispered. “C’mon Vergil. You got this.” 

As he heard this, Vergil kept battling within. He heard his brother’s encouraging voice and, for the first time, didn’t feel as if he was being talked down to. Dante wasn’t acting superior. It was a voice he longed for. The support he knew he was denying. 

“Keep pushing Vergil.” The Wraith’s voice returned, trying to turn him against his brother.

“You’ll regret your decision to play in my head, demon.” 

Vergil began to physically fight the urge to hurt Dante. As he pulled back, he sheathed his sword and took hold of his forehead. A massive headache began to rage as the two wisps spiraled toward himself and Dante. 

Re’em came around Dante with her weapon. Her runes glowed, and as she had wished for healing to help the twins, she wished for her weapon to protect them. Hoping to get the same results for healing, Re’em held her spear in front of her and watched as her horn’s light interacted with the point. She was scared. She didn’t want Vergil to go through whatever pain the wraith inflicted upon him. Her hand tightly grasped her spear and, with as much effort as she could muster, thrust the tip of the spear through the wisp.

Dante couldn’t help but notice how awful her form was. Had there been more enemies, she’d be as open as the spreads of his magazines were. The devil hunter shook his head, regretting his comparison but, it was true. He wasn’t about to let her die in such an idiotic way. He took hold of her shoulder before realizing she actually destroyed the wisp that was going to attack him. Simultaneously, Vergil had pulled Yamato on the wisp that charged on him making it vanish into thin air.

Excitement ran over Re’em as she let her hands rest at her side. She actually killed a demon with her weapon. She kept Dante safe and Vergil was no longer under the Wraith’s control. Her laughter was short lived, however, as the Wraith pooped up in front of the trio. It was still as raggedy as before but seem to be more filled out. 

“You’re stronger than I thought. I shall inform Nemea of this. Perhaps she can tame you better than Mundus ever did.” 

The Wraith’s voice was cocky and sly. The harsh tone of its voice was smoother now. It would seem it gained more strength from their first encounter and was now intending to demonstrate that. 

“Nemea doesn’t stand a chance!” Re’em blurted out, catching the attention of the Wraith. 

“Oh? Why’s that? Because they’re Sparda’s abominable children? The Wraith snickered. Such abominations shouldn’t even be allowed to walk the underworld.” 

Dante sighed, already fed up with the Wraith’s talking, cut in.

“You’re absolutely right, Mr. Rags. Point us in the direction to get out of this shit hole cause I’m hungry as hell, I’m pretty sure there’s an eighteen year old calling my shop nonstop, and everyone else is probably missing me like crazy.” 

Vergil, somewhere in between “eighteen” and “year”, had made his move on the Wraith. Caught off guard, the demon created a quick barrier around itself that was instantly crushed by Vergil. With a childish grin, Dante stepped in, appearing behind the Wraith. The twins struck it together. Their swords perfectly timed, went in as they came out but were met with nothing but air. They knew that was too easy. 

Annoyed, Vergil summoned a generous amount of summoned swords, all landing around Re’em as three more wisps appeared around her. Dante began shooting down more that generated in a sudden fog beginning to fill the air. 

“Where is it?” Vergil asked no one in particular.

“Probably hiding. Hey Rags! Why don’t you come out?” Dante responded.

“Yeah! Sho-Show yourself!” Re’em did her best to sound like the other two.

The twins looked at the unicorn demon who was holding her spear like a torch. Her one eye was scanning everything but their judging expressions. More wisps were popping up the more the fug grew. She had seen this once before. A long time ago when she was just a featureless demon. There was a fog much like this one but not a wisp in sight back then. Instead, there was a loud roar and heavy footsteps. 

And as she remembered, she heard those familiar sounds. The footsteps closing in from behind her. Though her armor was slowing her, Re’em spiraled around only to be faced with nothing. She felt a large presence but could not see it. The fog was thicker and her sight hindered by it as a result. She lost track of Dante and Vergil. Turning again, she met the cold hand of the Wraith which was met with a bullet. The impact made a few of the blue fingers fly off. Two more bullets made their way toward them, causing the Wraith to retreat back within the fog. A summoned sword was nearby as Re’em recognized its brightness. She cautiously made her way in its direction in hopes of Vergil being nearby. 

Another familiar sound buzzed through her. The sound of steel hitting something. The sound produced by its scrape was more welcomed than terrifying this time around. Re’em looked around with an ever growing confusion but she focused on that specific noise. It was beautiful. With her head held high, she followed it, ignoring several wisps on the way. Several were now following her but she couldn’t be bothered. Re’em continued on in full confidence, as if possessed by the sound. Her arm extended beyond her, leading her hand into what was now in front of her.

“Re’em?” Vergil stood tall in front of her with a look of surprise.

She stared directly into his eyes, possibly on the verge of crying or giving him a big hug. They both looked down at her hand that took hold of the Yamato. The golden horn that adorned Re’em’s head glowed much brighter than usual causing a purple flame to envelope the wisps that were behind her. More fires were formed in the fog, causing it to evaporate and the wisps to disappear. 

“Couldn’t have done that earlier?” Dante patted her back, causing her to stumble a bit past Vergil. 

The Wraith was far above them now, overlooking what had just transpired. His gaze didn’t have to be visible for the twins to know he was highly interested in Re’em. The Wraith fled, leaving only the few fingers Dante had shot off earlier and the remnants of wisps he used to make the barrier Vergil broke with ease. 

“It’s really weird not being the center of attention for once.” Dante sarcastically said.

“The world doesn’t revolve around you, little brother.” Vergil added his own sarcastic tone.

“Are you hurt?” Re’em asked a little shyly. 

Dante turned his attention back to the unicorn demon. The laceration she gave herself from grabbing the Yamato was gone.

“Are you? I mean… You did grab a very, very sharp sword.” Dante started.

“Is there a point you’re trying to make.” Vergil questioned his brother’s sudden off tone.

“Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you don’t feel it?” 

Dante laughed but Vergil stood without an expression. There were a million things on his mind. It hadn’t been long since restoring himself and already he was faced with a troublesome cacodemon. Though he felt off at times about Re’em, there wasn’t anything that led him to believe there was anything wrong with her. Irksome as she could be, there was a certain comfort about her. The same sort of comfort and familiarity Dante had been feeling since they met. 

Re’em felt as if she were in trouble- As if she was finally going to receive some form of punishment from Dante as he questioned her. She didn’t know how to answer him since she was never injured in the first place.

“I am not hurt. I assure you Dante. Please don’t be mad-”Re’em was about to plead but was stopped by the devil hunter.

“That shard on your spear. Do you know what that is?” Dante questioned.

Re’em looked at it and, without thinking, looked at Vergil who was already looking at her. She wanted to tell him something but couldn’t find the words.

What she did remember finding, however, was a pool of blood and a steel shard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update! I wanted a little more dialogue for this chapter so I did a lot of rewriting and reordering! Gonna take tomorrow off before I continue writing but there shouldn't be a delay on the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay!

Vergil could feel it. The very thing Dante was rambling on about. The shard, the familiar scent that surrounded Re’em- He had his speculations and he’s had most of them confirmed through previous events. Despite the little things that seemed to point to what she actually was, the thing that did it for Vergil was when her armor didn’t break from a direct hit from his Yamato- the sword passed down to him from his father, Sparda. How could it not have been shattered to pieces? 

Re’em, still fearing for the worst, clutched her spear tightly and held it up against her chest. She didn’t want them to be angry because she could not answer a question. Everything that has been happening to her was different. The experience was brand new as it had been a while since she went through a change in her appearance. She still didn’t know what she truly was despite how far she’s come. There was something more. There had to be.

And one more little detail still replayed in her mind. The figure from her vision said the same thing Vergil said- To look down to no one. How had they both come to know to say the same thing? She began to play with the thought of that figure being Vergil. He is tall and the figure seemed to be as well. She couldn’t tell what its hair color was because of the blood it was drenched in. His voice was raspy and exhausted, unlike Vergil. She could not smell the blood any longer. Whatever torture he suffered from, it took his identity away. This made Re’em think it couldn’t have been Vergil. But that ‘what if’ still lingered.

“That- This thing here.” Dante grabbed the head of the spear. “That’s a piece of the Yamato.” He pointed to Vergil’s weapon.

“How can that be? It is not broken.” Re’em looked on with a puzzled expression.

That wasn’t something up for discussion and Dante could tell by Vergil’s impatient eyes that he wasn’t about to spill out his life story. Instead, moved on to his point. What he believed Re’em to be.

“You believe she’s kin.” Vergil beat his brother to their assumptions.

Re’em’s head looked back and forth at the twins as they pretty much conversed with one another. Dante nodded.

“I do but I don’t. The only thing we have in common are our eye colors. That’s nothing special.” Dante sighed before continuing. “But. Strangely enough… she reminds me more of you.”

“I think not.” Vergil simply stated. 

His guess was about the same as Dante’s. He felt that odd connection with her. His only proven certainty was that shard being a piece of the Yamato. He was certain that yielding that spear would be the same as wielding his own sword. However, there was more in terms of a connection of steel. This seemed to be what was stumping himself and Dante. Re’em was a pure demon and not a half breed like them. Anything that may have pointed to her being his child was way out the door and not something he dwelled on. If she just so happened to be related, then how?

A silence reigned for a while as the three of them recollected themselves. Not that they needed to. All they would need was to be a little more vigilant than they’d like since Mr. Rags was now becoming a nuisance. The better Re’em performed, the more obsessed the Wraith seem to be getting. It clearly wanted her for its master. A mysterious little thing like Re’em could fetch a glorious position in hell or special new powers to those that lust for such things. 

Re’em could only imagine what that demon would want with her. If the Wraith was like all other demons, then it wanted her for her healing abilities. Since those powers were changing, the need for her assistance could be rising. Whatever it was, Re’em was certain she’d have to take better care of herself. She did not want to become a burden.

“If we could-“Re’em nervously started. “Could we- I mean… I’d like to learn how to use my new weapon.” 

Dante could tell she was smiling by the creases near the unicorn demon’s eye. Though this was way off topic to what Dante was getting at, he could see her potential relation to them was no longer on her mind. Which was good since he didn’t really want to babble on about it for a while. If she was another child of Sparda’s then the demon hunter would undoubtedly be upset for many reasons- given that she appeared to be younger than himself and Vergil. But, if she was something else entirely, then there was no telling what she could be.

“And learn you shall, little pony.” For now, he couldn’t be any happier to hear Re’em wanting to train and pick up some new skills. After all, Mr. Rags was still a thing that needed to be dealt with.

Vergil, was thinking to himself, making sure to keep it within his mind and not blab aloud. When Re’em was in front of him earlier, he felt his heart beat irregularly as it had done the first time she gave him a hug. It wasn’t the gesture but, rather, the energy she put forth. His unnecessary need to defend her was uncharacteristic of him yet it felt normal. Plus, the sensation he felt from using the Yamato was identical to that of watching Re’em’s fight. She seemed to be attracted to the sword. And if not attracted then one with it as she seemed to have a sense of when it was in use.

“Vergil!” Dante called out. “Come help your second child train!” Re’em tilted her head in genuine confusing at the demon hunter’s outburst.

Ignoring Dante’s last, idiotic comment, Vergil moved toward the other two, his thoughts ending. Any questions he hoped to be answered would eventually be solved and for now, he’d set this mystery aside as Re’em and Dante had done.

+++

Nothing from Mr. Rags. Which was good since Re’em was slowly but surely making progress. It had only been a few hours but it felt like a whole day of brutal training. The trio began to advance further up the underworld. If there was any way out, it be at the top. Re’em was certain of this yet, uncertain. She had only been so far up just once and it wasn’t as unpleasant as their current environment. Many, friendlier type, humanoid faces gathered near the entrance. Re’em wasn’t entirely sure why they never advanced any further but was glad they would never have to know the tortures that other souls endured. Or, maybe having nowhere to go was just as bad. 

The unicorn knew that feeling well. But as of late, the company of Sparda’s children was warming and fun. Sometimes terrifying as they had been fighting and the other times because Mr. Rags showed up to be mean. In this moment though, they were all getting along. They were getting through the underworld with no incident. Well, Re’em had hoped. She wasn’t expecting to see any of the Minotaur as she was noticing just ahead. They weren’t all that nice as she recalled past experiences. It was usually their kind that would drag her away and stick her in the lonely places as punishment for her interactions with humans. Only one Minotaur was needed just to throw her into her little prison but the rest would follow to shame her. 

And now they approached, instantly recognizing the scent of the unicorn demon but, with looks that gave away confusion. Last they saw her, she had not seemed so radiant and polished. They stopped a couple of feet before her, easily taking notice of Dante and Vergil. The Minotaur, three in number, looked at one another then back at Re’em. 

“You’ve changed since we’ve last met.” Stated the first Minotaur.

“You possess a weapon now?” Questioned the second.

“Foul smelling humans?” The last one questioned as well.

Re’em looked behind her, noticing Sparda’s children blankly staring at the Minotaur ahead. Dante had a look of one about to drop into sleep and Vergil, almost deathly still, looked just as his sibling did but with a less dramatic pose. The twins were not amused. Re’em, back to facing the beasts that kept their distance, felt it was her duty to move this trip along. So was her first attempt at intimidation.

“You should know that these two who I guide back up to the outer circles is Dante and Vergil. The very children of Sparda. They are strong and the three of you cannot take them on so- so, move or… be moved!”

Once Re’em finished, she turned back around to Dante clapping his hands, powerfully, and nodding his head with a smile. This, in turn made Re’em beam with delight. Even Vergil had a different expression. Even though he didn’t smile, she could see that even he had some form of acknowledgment to her attempts. 

Once more, Re’em looked to the three Minotaur that still kept their distance. They each gazed at the twins, wonder filling their eyes suddenly. One by one, they lowered their pitchforks and took cautious steps to Re’em. By the time they were about a foot away, Dante and Vergil stepped up as well, the devil hunter resting his arm upon Re’em’s shoulder. Vergil examined the creatures, taking note of their four legs and hooves as well as their generic weapons. With such tools, they didn’t seem to be the type that were sent out to fight but rather act as sheepdogs to wrangle up the cattle that was given to them. Even with this basic knowledge, Vergil would be ready if they attempted something stupid. 

The first Minotaur, who was distinguishable by the silver chain adorning its left, curved horn, bowed his head to the trio. The second beast, with a dingy copper chain dangling off its right, chipped horn did as the other had done. The last one, with a gold chain attached at its left horn, extended down and under its chin and connected to the right horn, closed the remaining gap between them and Re’em and bowed. Never, in all of the unicorn demon’s existence, had any demon show her any kind of kindness or respect. Especially these Minotaur. Their actions had always been cruel and disgusting. The story was different now and it had to be because of Dante and Vergil.

Knowing these demons weren’t going to give her a hard time confused her. What was she supposed to do now? 

“Ah! The three of you have walked the upper circles of the underworld, have you not?” Re’em asked excitedly.

The beasts looked to one another and nodded. The one with gold spoke to her first.

“We have but only to retrieve souls that would try to escape.”

The silver one was next, “None can escape us.”

Lastly, the copper, “No escape.”

Dante, as bored as he was, began to feel amused by the Minotaur. His laughter silenced them while Vergil could only roll his eyes to what seemed like his twin’s usual immaturity. Re’em, purely out of reaction, laughed with him not understanding why he had begun to do so. 

“Do you three rehearse that or something? I mean- C’mon! That’s just-“Dante continued to laugh.

The Minotaur weren’t as amused by the subhuman in front of them. It seemed to be he was laughing at their expense and they did not like that. The silver and gold chained beasts held their heads up high as the copper chained one was gazing off with little regard to what was happening. It also appeared to Re’em that Vergil didn’t mirror his brother’s humor but that was most likely because they had been stopped for longer than five minutes now. 

Re’em didn’t want to anger him and decided to just pass the three Minotaur. Since they weren’t going to take her away, she might as well make good of the situation and make haste. But no positive outlook was complete without the soon to come negative. 

“We spared you. However, you will not step any further.” The gold Minotaur expressed with deep authority. 

“Turn around if you cherish your life.” The silver one added.

“Turn around.” Ended the copper Minotaur.

Again Dante laughed but saw to it he calmed himself as the situation grew some tension. Vergil, with a small amount of force, pulled Re’em behind himself and Dante. Instead of standing in his usual cold manner, he took initiative and wrapped his hand around the gold one’s neck. Quick reflexes kicked in as the other two beasts raised their pitchforks up to Vergil’s head. Not as diligent (as he wasn’t at all threaten by the beasts), Dante had Ebony and Ivory pointed at each Minotaur. This could very well be three on three even if Re’em didn’t feel confident she could be of any true help. Though the twins were teaching her basics, she knew she was nowhere near their level of style.

With her idea of fast, she raised her spiraled spear and pointed it to the chest of the one Vergil was holding. He didn’t seem to mind so she stayed put. There was signs of panic from the other two Minotaur being held at gunpoint- especially from the copper one. It kicked the ground with its hoof in discomfort, beginning to pace with the spot it stood. Dante put Ivory down as it was the one pointing at the fidgety Minotaur. The sight of it squirming in its own fear was enough for Dante but, that silver one was still keeping it together the best it could. The beast began to sweat seeing its would-be leader being strangled by a subhuman. 

“T-truly… You bo-th are….Sparda’s…spawns….” 

The Minotaur in Vergil’s grasp struggled and squirmed about. It couldn’t fight back as the hand tightened up each second. A once tanned color face was now turning blue and the silver Minotaur try to jab its pitchfork into Vergil. Not even a flinch, Vergil stayed put, taking the laceration that came from the outer tip of the pitchfork to his arm. Re’em’s head perked up as soon as she smelled the blood- or thought she smelled it. As the scent hit the air she was struck with a familiar sight of the figure hung up above her in her vision and then it was gone. Looking to Vergil, who’s hand squeezed firmly enough to begin cracking the Minotaur’s neck, she felt a familiarity. The way a couple of strands of his hair was beginning to fall over his face gave a distinct shadow to him. 

The unicorn demon shook her head and, without a single care, rammed her spear into the silver Minotaur’s chest. His violent actions toward Vergil would not go unpunished. She pulled the spear out as it wailed in excruciating pain. The way it dropped to the ground made her feel funny. Re’em did not feel like crying for it or smiling. She didn’t laugh but the sight of the wounded demon was something she had longed for. After all these things had done to her in the past, she couldn’t help but want to do it again but to the other two beasts.

She threatened the copper chained Minotaur next with her spear. It began to whimper in fear and set itself down to the ground in surrender. Dante and Vergil watched the young demon as she stood tall over it. Her usual innocent demeanor was replaced with a look all to familiar to the twins.

“Re’em? You good?” Dante asked.

“They hurt me but now… I can hurt them.” She absently said.

Vergil let the Minotaur slide out from his hand. It dropped with virtually no life left in it, blue in the face, and no strength to stand. Afterward, he placed his hand on Re’em’s shoulder and moved her away. He took hold of her spear, feeling its weight in his hand. It was very much like holding the Yamato but in a different form. He could feel it in his heart and in his soul. The way the weapon spoke to him. The tip was definitely a shard of the Yamato. Effortlessly, Vergil twirled the spear with inhuman speed and thrusted it into the scared Minotaur, instantly dispatching it.

Dante only watched. He had zero remorse for theses demons but he couldn’t help but feel concerned for the little pony that had no interest in showing mercy to the Minotaur. If they did hurt her as she said then they deserved what they got. “You get what you give” Dante thought. However, the way her eyes went cold was just like his brother. That merciless, cold expression. It was more than just the sword that connected them. Unlike Nero who resembled his father in most ways, Re’em was starting to show her similarities through her actions. 

Not to mention, she got her glare eye perfected. If anyone was a master at glaring, it was Vergil.

“Thoughtless revenge will only cloud your judgment. If that is all you can think of when holding this weapon-“Vergil returned the spear to Re’em. “Then you do not deserve to wield it.”

Not what Dante thought his brother was going to say. With such a short and simple lecture, the devil hunter was shocked. He thought Vergil would immediately praise her ruthless effort. On the other hand, though- Vergil wasn’t a coward or a spineless being. He had his own code and was honorable in his own right. This was probably one of the only few traits Dante admired about his brother when he wasn’t acting like an ass.

And naturally, Vergil’s calm, deep toned scolding made Re’em cry. As if she instantly snapped out of her vengeful trance, Re’em wiped tears off her cheekbones with her fingertips. All she felt was disappointment. Would Vergil take her spear away if he did not deem her worthy or capable of using it? If he did, she wouldn’t be very helpful. Re’em gave her spear a good look, weighing it in her hand before pointing it at Vergil.

“I… Uh… I want to train!” Shouted Re’em.

Dante and Vergil, in a rare moment of pure synchronization, blinked their eyes at the unicorn. Re’em had been looking at them but noticed two blurs fly right up to her, points of their weapons popping up at her neck. She had a gulp so loud, everyone on earth probably heard it. Her first thought was to be expected. She thought they were going to hurt her but Dante lowered his weapon, hopping behind Re’em and tapping her arms. She was lost on these actions. Vergil still had his weapon pointed at her, seeming relaxed, while Dante was behind her. Re’em lowered her arms in hopes that she didn’t offend them.

“No, silly pony. Pick it back up. Let’s go.” Dante insisted.

As instructed, Re’em lifted her spear back up still as if it were a torch or a witch getting ready to fly on a broom. The devil hunter’s hands took Re’em’s wrists and guided her into a more favorable position. She held her weapon awkwardly, waiting for her next instruction. The end of the spear was thick and thinned out as it got to the tip, much like her horn. It wasn’t metal but it didn’t appear as wood-like either. Whatever her horn was made of (compressed hairs maybe?) was the same as the length of the spear. Teaching her a couple of basic techniques wouldn’t be too hard either way.

Her right hand held the base while the left gripped the middle. Dante squeezed one of her shoulders hoping that make her less tense. 

“Gotta relax, Re’em.”

Dante showed her a stance which she emulated nicely. A few instructional words, something about a sixty/forty stance and a horse, and he was back behind her guiding her movements. “Hold here with your left hand. Not too tight.” And she did. There was a circular motion that was made that immediately mesmerized her. She found this movement to be simple. 

“And then you’re going to advance your spear like a punch. Just like this-“

Dante led Re’em’s hand to thrust and reach her target, which was going to be Vergil. 

“Nice. Do all of that in one move and you’ll be good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go sit my ass down over there.” Dante walked away leaving Re’em nervous and scared about trying this maneuver against his brother. He switched his stance, waiting for Re’em to make her move. She placed herself in her newly learned stance, hands gripping the end and middle of her spear, and attempted her first strike against Vergil. 

Had it been so bad that he didn’t even flinch? He straightened out, sheathing his sword then crossed his arms. She tried again, this time going in for a jab to his arms but she over extended and tripped. Catching her as she began to crash downward, Vergil sighed. Without a word, he took her spear for just a moment, showing her the correct form and strike. She watched intensely, hoping to get it right on her next attempt. With much excitement, Re’em got into her stance, readied her spear and punched her spear into Vergil. 

“With more practice, you’ll create your own flow.” Vergil said.

“Ok! Let’s practice more and more and more!” 

Re’em was more than excited when Vergil continued to be her training buddy. He had no objections and saw to it that he corrected her form every time she broke out of it. Through this time, Vergil resumed his thoughts on this mysterious little demon. She was a likeable thing. (So he hated to admit.) She has a shard of the Yamato and healing magic as well as a purple fire. It just couldn’t explain how he felt the strange connection with her. Something was there he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

As Re’em’s next thrust attempt came forward, Vergil caught the spear with his hand. Obviously, he studied Re’em’s eye, then her armor and lastly, her weapon. He couldn’t identify nothing that would connect them. So as Dante had done before, he guided the unicorn demon into a new stance. It was a lot more simple than the first one Dante taught her and most likely less graceful.

Vergil told her something about baseball. Not that Re’em knew what anything he was saying meant but she followed his instructions the best she could. She readied, bending her knees slightly and holding her spear on her shoulder, the lighter end extending out behind her. She swung widely, again, almost falling.

“Don’t get clumsy.” Vergil lectured. “You’re just inviting the enemy to kill you.”

Re’em gulped rather loudly, catching the attention of the absent devil hunter who was now laying on the ground with something covering his face.

“You’re scaring her, Vergil.” Dante lazily shouted.

Vergil, sighing with such force, had Re’em thinking he’d start fighting with his brother again. But he didn’t, which was good. She stood in some form of attention, waiting for her correction. Vergil, upon seeing this thing in front of him, was reminded of his childhood when he and his brother were learning to fight with wooden swords (or the occasional stick). There was a memory or two that came to mind of his father teaching them how to hold a sword, how to swing and parry and block. The man had so much knowledge on fighting, Vergil was eager to learn more. Till, of course, he went away. 

Re’em took to patting Vergil’s shoulder as Dante had done to her on a few previous occasions. It made her feel better so she hoped for the same affect, give or take. She was overcome with the need to hug the one in front of her as his eyes did not shine as they do when he fights. As she did, the half-demon did not resist. He couldn’t. It was something he’d been in need of for so long but he’d, stubbornly, never admit it. Something similar to the touch of his mother’s hand caressing his face for comfort. 

Dante could see him. From the corner of his half closed eye, he saw his brother take that hug from the unicorn demon and he could only ask himself if he should be the one holding him. He understood that pain. They’ve both lost a lot. The devil hunter covered his face with his recently gifted hat from that young lady. “Nicoletta Goldstein… Right.” Dante mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and kept his ear open to the rest of Re’em and Vergil’s bonding time. No matter what Re’em was to them or to him, she just might be what the two need.

“Move away already.” Vergil uttered with disgruntlement. 

Ever obedient, Re’em went back to attention. She would not bring up his sudden quiet and instead extended her spear out to Vergil, unconsciously proclaiming,

“You are not unworthy of what is yours.”

Naturally, Vergil was confused by this statement. From the distance, Dante lifted his hat just enough to peek from under it. None of them understood where that was coming from. Re’em, hadn’t caught up with her own words just yet but gave off evidence of a smile under her horse-like mask. The half-demon in front of her took the spear with a wary mind.

“Re’em?” Vergil began. “What are you-“

“You said you were unworthy. And you cried. No smell of blood either.” Re’em kept on as if she were under mind control.

Dante approached from his position, keeping his ears open in case Mr. Rags or wisps were around. Her eyes had not blackened out indicating she had not been possessed once again. The devil hunter leaned in, too close for Vergil’s liking, to check to see he hadn’t been the one who was under some kind of spell. All was well with him. He looked to Re’em but she seemed just fine. But, nothing she said seemed realistic.

“Have you been crying, bro?” Dante asks with a bit of a smirk.

Vergil flicks his nose only to cause his younger brother to laugh. 

“No Dante. He was above the pool of blood I was created in.” 

Re’em’s words halted the jovial laughter and had the intense attention of the twins. 

“Continue.” Vergil insisted.

The unicorn demon put her hand on Dante’s shoulder, patting him on the shoulder. She was becoming fond of the gesture. Hey light blue eye sincerely gazed at the devil hunter. The soft expression took Dante by surprise. “When had she learned to do that?” He wondered. 

“And you said to look after Dante. He’s a child.” Re’em nodded as she said this.

Dante glared at Vergil who did the same except with more anger. Vergil could not remember saying any of this. Re’em claimed he was above a pool of blood and he could only, vaguely, recall one instance that he was above a pool of blood. He looked away to avoid any eye contact with the other two. Though the memory was trying to return, it couldn’t. He did away with those thoughts. Shadow, Griffin, Nightmare- they were gone. That moment when he was weak, when the things that made him feel like less of a person followed him no matter where he went. That time when he was tortured. 

He closed his eyes, trying to remember his time as a captive. No matter how hard he tried, anything resembling Re’em or any sort of small demon was not popping up. Returning his sight amongst the other two, he could see Re’em’s eye wide in shock and Dante looking up after a heavy sigh. 

Everything was cleared up. The vision Re’em had been having had all made sense now. Which means, the one who was hung above the pool of blood- the one who had lost his sense and pride was, indeed, Vergil. 

“That day…. When Mundus returned… I saw something hanging above me and Mundus… he took it into his hands…” Re’em stopped, her crying making her shudder.

Dante, just hearing how easy it must’ve been for Mundus, made him feel disgusted. This was what happened when he let his brother fall. When he tried to catch him but was cut in response. They were at odds but they were still each other’s other half. He remembered a few days after he returned back to his office with Lady; a crippling feeling in his heart as if he lost a piece of himself. 

“That was you Vergil…. but it wasn’t you. And I… then Mundus took me. I saw nothing for a while. And then he put me back in the pool. I couldn’t breathe or see. But I heard a sound.” Re’em looked at the tip of her spear. “And I grabbed it. It made me feel whole… Even after Mundus took me away and left me with the other demons.” 

“So that’s it then…” Dante cut in. “That’s how she’s connected.”

“My blood.” Vergil quietly finished Dante’s thought.

Re’em couldn’t stop her shuddering and sobs. The memory was crystal clear now. Every fluff of cloud that blocked bits and pieces of that day had been removed and a light shined forth on her. The weight of unknown lifted- her shoulders felt light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, do enjoy! Getting ready to move forward in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

The unicorn demon recalled everything to the twins. Her voice now calm from her sudden (but expected) sobbing. The beginning had returned to her, once, empty mind. From the moment she opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Mundus. His great hand, solid and cold, seizing her in his palm and surrounding her in a darkness so thick she thought she would choke. 

~

All the unknown demon could think about was Dante. That Dante she didn’t know yet had to try to go back to. Something about, what her soul was telling her to do. Fear overtook her and in a flash, she was returned to the pool of blood. The figure above her- it was no longer there but something else. A demon that lost it’s given scent and replaced with the foulness of pain and violation. Looking at its armored features, she could feel a similarity to it. Her eyes lowered downward at her hands as well as any part of herself she could see. There was, indeed armor, much like the other, but of white stone. Not a single mark or scratch adorned it. It was pure and devoid of harm. 

It was shortly after her self-examination that she began to feel an overflow of hatred run through her mind. She raged within, looking at Mundus and knew he was not to be trusted. Without a weapon, or any true means of battle equipped, she dashed toward the gigantic foe. She was inches away from hitting her target. No matter how she went about it, she knew this thing (not knowing how it was she knew its name.) had to be eliminated. She had to do it. For those she cherished most. For Dante. 

But, some things were never meant to be and this was a moment she was never supposed to have. With a balled fist, the newborn demon was about to strike her enemy had she not been stopped by that twisted knight. Easily blocking her hand, the covered figure squeezed her wrist, snapping it with ease. The fiend did nothing more to her except throw her a good twelve feet from itself and Mundus. Clashing with the ground, her helm came off, only leaving whatever obstruction covered her mouth. It was the first time she saw the helmet. A gold horn, shiny and sharp, adorned the center where it easily covered her forehead. With mad haste, she recovered it and put it back on, only to be picked up and restrained by the black armored figure. 

She tried, with enough strength to knock over a ton of behemoth, to escape. Her efforts were for not. The figure held her good and roughly shoved her to her knees before Mundus. With a hefty motion of his hand, he ordered the other to remove her helmet once more. In doing so, she caught sight of her golden locks that were ruffled over her shoulder from the removal of her armor.

“You have his pathetic human spirit. Disgusting little thing.”

Looking to the other figure, Mundus spoke once more. “Your desires manifested and, thus, creating this sorry excuse of a demon within your tainted human blood.”

The figure had said nothing, only taking these words as they were spoken. Violent hands squeezed the unicorn demon’s shoulders so hard she thought they would break under their pressure. More words were spoken but her focus was on her pain. Her neck began to cramp, her chest throbbing from a debilitating pain. A light glared before, catching even the great Mundus off guard. Again, the sharp discomfort overcame the young demon but, as quickly as it started, it ended with her eyes closing shut and everything around her fading.

When she began to come to, she heard a strange commotion. Voices of a woman or, rather, women echoed throughout her ear. The awful vibration of whoever was speaking caused the newborn demon to cover, what just might be, her ears. Since the sounds were muffled and distant, she could only assume she found her ears. Opening her eyes, an appalling sight greeted her. Some weird avian thing, flapping its naked wings screeched so loudly, it made her last action pointless. The demon hastily sat herself up, putting as much distance as she could between herself and whatever that creature was. She couldn’t find the appropriate words, but it didn’t matter. 

Another creature, quite unappealing in its own right, emerged from atop of the winged beast. Three heads and a lot of hair, crooked mouths, and spiteful eyes paid full attention to the young demon sitting before it. Judging by its feminine features, it had to of been the voice being heard earlier. 

“Awake at last. I think I know just. What. To do with you.”

This creature before the unicorn demon began to summon ethereal purple flames, showing off an item melting in its heat. She laughed snootily as she directed those flames around the newborn demon. The heat of the fire afflicted her differently from the pain she felt from the other knightly demon’s grasp. She wanted nothing more to be in the cooling blood she awoke from. No matter how hard she tried to think of that one peaceful moment, it did not improve her situation one bit. The heat, as it got hotter and hotter, began to make the unicorn demon panic. She could feel the unusual armor on herself branding through her skin and onto her flesh.

“There is no end to this torture it seems.” Thought the unicorn demon. Her eyes closed once more and her mind went blank. 

There was no waking her for a good while. However, when she finally had the strength to rise back up, she was left alone. Nothing around to hurt her again. The unicorn demon could only think to find an escape. She scaled the walls, put her ear to the ground and stood up. Her body stayed still with the realization that her helmet was on her head again. The other figure from before had removed it. Now it is back on. The young demon attempted to tug it off but felt only that familiar burning flame as she tried to remove it.

With panic ensuing, the newborn demon looked for any possible way out. Stepping everywhere, she didn’t realized she triggered a demonic pewter bell and was met with multiple dreaded demons. They drooled such sticky, burning acid and howled sounding more like an agonizing yell. What stood out the most were the purple glowing marks on their heads. Strange etchings she knew she had never seen before. Staring at those marks made her remember about getting to Dante. She remembered her hatred toward Mundus and feeling like she knew that figure that once hung above her as she woke. The image of two white haired boys was the last she saw in her mind. Smiling, sleeping- a book, a wooden sword, and napkins dirtied from some kind of confection- these two boys laughed with joy.

Just as youthful eyes were about to turn her way, the distraction vanished. One of the demons lashed out at the unicorn demon, paralyzing her. She dropped to the ground, taking many more hits. Once again, her eyes closed shut. They would stay that way for a considerable amount of time. However, she could hear just fine, as if she were wide awake. The voice of that three bodied woman screeched against the walls while two, unknown voices, joined in. The young demon did not recognize these voices. For just a moment, she opened her eyes. Though, she began to doubt this as she had seen nothing but gray. Some kind of fog that dirtied her eyes, causing her to shut them. But, in the distance, she heard a roar, heavy pounding of footsteps, and maniacal laughter. 

Multiple cold sensations came over her and felt her body leave the ground she had laid on for, who knows, how long. A ferocious roar, deep and frightening, echoed all around. The other that had laughed, voiced some words along the lines of,

“We claim this demon! Lord Mundus demands you to turn her over!”

“Lord Mundus threw her to me! You, fur ball, can take your posturing sidekick and get out of my chambers!” the three bodied demon argued back.

After so much yelling, the roaring voice, now feminine but still deep, replied,

“Lord Mundus gave this thing to no one. We saw it first, we claimed it! We will have what is rightfully ours!”

There was a considerable amount of destructive noise and angered screams. The young demon could only assume they were fighting. Though she wanted to pay as much attention as she could to whatever was happening, she just couldn’t do it. Since her eyes were shut already, the rest of her body went limp in sleep but her mind was brought back to that pool. It was the only place she found to be comforting. 

Calmly, the unicorn demon walked around, stepping around the blood. She noticed the pool had mostly subsided but a small puddle still remained. The life she had just started was frightening and she wanted nothing more than for it to change.

“If I could get back to Mundus somehow…” The newborn collapsed in the puddle, sensing something happened to her outside of her dream. The paralyzing started at her toes, traveling up her body, causing her fingers to tingle and her body to shiver. The great hall she awoke in began to disappear. Looking down at her hands, the newborn saw herself withering into a strange shape. The pure white armor, as it crumbled away, was covered in that she-devil’s purple flame. A loud crash made the newborn jump. The horn that once adorned the center of her helmet shattered on the ground. Whatever power she possessed was sapped away in an instant. She was not the being she had just got to know herself as any longer. 

“Dante… I- “Lastly, as her body shut down, the unicorn demon forgot all that she knew. 

~

Everybody was silent. Dante’s foot began to tap, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. Nobody was saying anything which began to scare Re’em. Had they become disgusted with her story? Perhaps they didn’t believe her. She wouldn’t blame them even if they’d been on to her and what she really was. Vergil was the one she worried about. He didn’t look angry nor sad. Was he even breathing? A few more seconds went by, ultimately sending Re’em away from the twins. 

Dante sighed as if he was holding it for days. It wasn’t the craziest story he’d ever heard, especially coming from a demon. But for Re’em, it was most likely the worst experience of her life. And why wouldn’t it be? The circumstances of her birth weren’t exactly jolly and sweet. 

“You know what surprises me?” Dante started. When Vergil said nothing, he continued.

“She comes from you, just like Nero, and yet… she hasn’t tried to stab me.”

Vergil glared at the devil hunter beside him. With that observation, he felt like he should stab him just to fill the void. Of course she didn’t want to hurt Dante. Because that small, obnoxious feeling in his heart wanted to keep his brother safe from Mundus. “I hid from him my heart’s delight.” Mentally quoting Blake, that line lay heavy in his mind as he processed previous and current events.

Re’em’s story felt very much like he lived through it. He couldn’t clearly recall the things he had done while he was forced to run around as Nelo Angelo. However, the brief image of another demon, much like himself, did flicker in from time to time. At no point, from that moment to his freedom from Mundus’s spell, did he recall ever seeing the female demon again. A rarity to spot just like the unicorns of human fantasies. 

“You know what else?” Dante conversed with his silent brother.

“I’m not a child.”

Vergil didn’t glare this time but smiled in place of his usual stoic demeanor. He shook his head, beginning to make his way in the direction Re’em walked off in. As he passed his little brother, he nudged his shoulder with his own in, what seem to be, a playful manner. The gesture caught Dante off guard before returning the favor.

“Little boy full of joy… more like immaturity.” Vergil countered Dante’s last statement.

“Whatever Mr. Poetry.” Dante mumbled in the last word.

\---

Having caught up with the unicorn demon, Dante flung his arm around her shoulder. Since she was technically a little part of Vergil, he’d start, little by little, treating her like family. He had no problems with Re’em from the start and she was fun to train with. Sometimes she reminded him of Vergil as she took her learning seriously. Just like his brother. The only difference was, he picked up new techniques quicker than his innocent demon creation. 

Dante couldn’t help but feel a small sense of relief. The mood had lightened up but, he still felt the need to shake his older brother for everything he put him through. Nothing was worse than thinking he had nothing left and then seeing his pain in the ass of a brother come back wreaking havoc once more. Always the power hungry one. Now, he seemed a lot calmer. Maybe because of Nero? His time as just a human, V, must’ve set his priorities and perspectives straight. And now Re’em. These past couple of days were definitely eventful for his twin brother. But he was still stuck in hell. With no pizza. But, the bright side being he didn’t have to worry about paying his bills. He was confidant Morrison was handling business quite well.

“Dante?” Re’em’s uncovered eye focused on Dante who was sort of dragging after flinging his arm over her shoulder.

“Hm?” He simply questioned.

“You’re putting all of your weight on her.” Vergil monotonously stated.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry ‘bout that Re’em.” 

Re’em began to feel relief once again. They didn’t seem mad at her for her story. She told them as much as she could remember but as to what Malphas had done to her, exactly, she was unclear of. Her armor was forever attached to her and the runes all over her were from the witch. Then there was the other demons. By now, Re’em concluded it had to be Mr. Rags and the demon Nemea he had mentioned. The roar, the footsteps, and the deep feminine voice- it had to be her. They were possibly fighting with Malphas to try to take the unicorn demon away for themselves. 

“Stop walking Re’em.” Vergil commanded.

Re’em froze, not even aware she wasn’t wrapped up by Dante anymore. He was ahead of her while Vergil was off to the side investigating freshly, drained human bodies. This was no longer the work of the Quliphoth roots. They were sprawled out as if left to dry and shrivel up. Dante looked all around, following the tiniest trail of blood. Looking back, he nodded his head at his brother, giving him the ok to move along. The older twin tapped Re’em on the shoulder as he walked off, knowing she’d follow once she got the hint.

The unicorn did some looking around as well. The area they were in was very familiar and she knew, in this particular location-

“Harpies.” She uttered softly.

Vergil shot a quick glance at the younger demon. He’d come to trust in her familiarity of their foreign surroundings. The half demon was sensing a change in his overall thoughts of Re’em. She’s a part of him just as Nero is very much his son. The fascination that came over him from his battle with Nero was starting to return after hearing Re’em’s journey. Aside from her various knowledge of the different circles of the underworld and her various methods of attacking, -+what else could she be capable off?

“Found a lair.” Dante pointed out.

Vergil and Re’em looked onward to where the devil hunter pointed to, noticing a large entrance. 

“The harpies reside here. I’ve seen them before. Very mean and ugly.”

Dante laughed from Re’em’s adjectives. It was believable since there were very few demons that were actually beautiful in any way. Nevan was easy on the eyes but nothing else ever really came close in terms of beauty. 

“No need to disturb them then. Let’s get back on track.” Dante suggested.

“Agreed.” Vergil turned back for the path they veered off of.

Re’em blinked her eye profusely after something seemed to shine at it. She shook her head, trying to regain focus. Shake after shake, all Re’em could see was that flash of light and it scared her. Her entire body felt like it was about to betray her. The palms of her hands began to sweat, the grip on her weapon slowly losing traction as she tried her best to hold on to it. From behind, the unicorn demon could feel a cool, forceful wind. It hit her back like a wall and Re’em knew the harpies had arrived. They were likely curious as to who was trespassing on their domain. 

As soon as Re’em turned to catch a glimpse of the demons, she saw jeweled charms and different trinkets dangling from their talons. There were four of them and, unlike the minotaur, they were smart. Each harpy was a different shade of color. The envious one was green, the angry one red, the one filled with sadness was blue, and the black one was the harpy of death. However, the black winged harpy was not present with the three in front of Re’em. This confused the unicorn demon since they always worked in their tight knitted pack. 

“Look what we have here, sisters.” Hissed the green one. “Malphas’s ugly little demon!”

“Oh. But she isn’t so ugly anymore, Envy.” Said the red one.

“She is certainly not more beautiful than me, Rage!” Cried Envy.

The two harpies looked to the blue one who had said nothing. The sad expression on her bird like face simply stared down the unicorn demon. Recognizing this emotion, Re’em did her best not to start a chain reaction. She held back her need to cry, gulping loudly in the process. 

“You’re supposed to be imprisoned for another ten years!” Rage yelled down at Re’em.

The unicorn demon responded with her best angry, Goliath face. She stood her ground, recovering her grip on her spear, and pointing it at the demonic harpies. “What would Dante and Vergil do?” she thought as the realization came about that they were not around and the harpies have yet to comment about them. Rage snarled, unhappy with the once, weak little demon. They were locked-on each other even as Envy spoke aloud. The sharp talons of Rage were shaking with anticipation. 

“You dare defy us?” Envy questioned loudly. “How ignorant and disgusting!”

“She is not alone.” The sad one spoke.

The blue winged harpy flew past her toward the path Re’em and the twins came from. The unicorn demon spun on her heal, hoping she could alert the other two before the harpies could try anything but to no avail. Envy squawked out such a terrible sound, flying to Re’em’s back and clenching her shoulders. Sharp, green talons did their best to try to pierce through Re’em’s armor but couldn’t. Re’em cocked her head to the left and turned the pointy end of her spear back into one of Envy’s wings. She let out another horrifying screech, causing a nasty headache to occur within Re’em’s head.

Re’em removed the spear from the harpy’s wing and ran a few feet forward only to be knocked down by Rage. Her wings were a brighter shade of red as she had become enraged with the events currently unfolding. Rage’s claws were a lot thicker in comparison to Envy’s. There was a possibility Re’em stood tall with her mind ever set to whatever she thought the sons of Sparda would do. She wasn’t near their superior fighting skills but she was learning from the best and she’d put her new moves to the test. Calmly, she rested her spear on her shoulder, the shard pointing past her back. At the ready, Re’em braced herself for the charging harpy gliding downward to her. Excitement built up within the unicorn demon but she knew this swing would have to be timed at the right moment to get her hit in. 

“DIE!!!” 

Rage screamed as she barreled down, clawed hands open and ready to grapple Re’em’s armored body. Taking a wide step forward, into a squat-like position, Re’em swung low, under the red harpy, then shifted upward into Rage’s abdomen. As she made contact she pulled her weapon back to herself and watched as the sharp edges of her spear easily tore through the harpy’s skin. Bright red liquid sprayed onto the white of her armor affirming Re’em’s successful hit. Rage crashed down onto the ground, screaming in agonizing pain. Turning onto her back, the unicorn demon could see the gash was a lot deeper than she thought it to be. 

In disbelief, Envy weakly flew backwards away from Re’em. Her pastel green skin burnt to a dark, forest shade. The very sight of the confident unicorn was driving Envy insane. Why was she strong now? How can she be stronger than herself? The once ugly demon was now encased in a beautiful white armor, polished weapon, perfect posture, and a soft voice. Envy could not process why Re’em was now more beautiful than she could ever be.

“Y—you! How is this possible!? How have you bested me!?” 

Rage screamed at the top of her lungs at this point but the vibrations bothered Re’em no longer. She smiled and laughed in the same rhythm Dante would, then sighing before she spoke.

“Because I travel with the sons of Sparda. And we are not welcomed here. And, uh, they train me too!” 

Re’em smiled once more after expressing confusion. Even the harpies were dumbfounded. Envy and Rage laughed in disbelief of the demon that just bested them. How could THIS thing have defeated them? The unicorn demon stepped on one of Rage’s wings as she notice it begin to flap in an attempt to retreat. She was getting good with her timing. Perhaps the next time Dante threw anything at her, she would be able to catch it. The thought at such an accomplishment made Re’em excited. So much so, her runes began to glow. It had been a while since that happened.

The swelling charge of her runes shot up to her horn and, still unaware of how she did this action, released a purple flame onto Rage. The harpy rolled around in excruciating pain. All of her red feathers charred into a chalky black substance as did the rest of her. Envy made another move backwards away from the unicorn demon. It was unbelievable of what she had become.

“How could- How could you have broken through Malphas’s spell!? How!? You’re supposed to be weak!”

With so much anger, Envy hurled herself at Re’em. Her sudden action took the unicorn off guard as she quickly went into the best defensive stance she could. Trying to remember back to the parrying and strikes Dante taught her, Re’em prepared for a powerful hit from Envy. 

“Envy, stop!” cried a sad voice.

“Grrrr… Mara! Why are you stopping me!?” 

Envy halted abruptly, dropping to her knees as she felt a stinging pain surge from her injured wing. Sharp talons scratched the surface of the bloodied surface she rested on waiting for whatever explanation the blue harpie, Mara, had. Re’em looked back and forth between the two harpies. There was one in front of her, and one behind her. She stuck with her defensive stance, ready for whatever they might try. 

Mara, approached Re’em. A closer look, Re’em could see she had dull, trimmed talons and her wings were losing feathers. She had a gigantic gash on her thigh and a couple of holes through her arms. Despite the sad look of the harpy, Re’em smiled. The damage was definitely from Vergil and Dante. How Mara escaped them, Re’em tried to figure out. Both of them were quick and their demonic energy could be felt from miles away. 

The sad harpy examined the unicorn demon before her. She waited to speak causing an impatient tapping of Envy’s sharp claws against the ground. Re’em was open for an attack. The harpy saw this. She wanted, so badly, to rush back in and eliminate her while she had the chance. Envy looked to her injured wing and sighed with disgust. Re’em was stronger than what she thought seeing as she easily took out Rage. Did she even stand a chance against Re’em?

“We must escape… Expiry will know what to do.”

Mara’s manner of speaking was as stoic, if not more stoic, than Vergil’s. While the half demon could come off as cold, this demon was ice as if hell froze over. She mentioned the other harpy, Expiry. That one was known as the reaper of the sky. If she was as scary as her name then, not only do they have Mr. Rags and Nemea to worry about, but now there was Expiry, the black winged harpy. 

“We can take her out, ourselves!” Envy proclaimed.

The green harpy blew off any and all sense she had left and picked up where she left off. The pain searing through her wing was pushed aside by her jealousy of this demon shining in marble white armor. She was a handsome image. Everything Envy wanted to be. Re’em braced herself, using the strength in her legs to hold herself in place. Envy’s collision with her was rough. The ground beneath the unicorn demon’s feet cracked from the pressure- a mist of blood from the ground spraying everywhere. Re’em’s spear kept the harpy’s claws at bay. Every time Envy reached forward with a vicious swipe, Re’em pushed her back. The hate in the harpy’s eyes were fierce. If looks could kill, Re’em would’ve been dead. But Re’em was learning the art of intimidation from the best and did her best Goliath, scrunch face. The expression only angered the harpy far more than what she already was. 

“Envy. We can’t… It’s pointless.” 

Mara didn’t sound convincing. In Re’em’s opinion, she also need intimidating lessons from the twins. The unicorn demon could see Mara levitating above them, moving backwards away from the action. The temptation to cry because of her sad face was heavy but Re’em stayed strong and used the momentum she had to knock Envy back down to the ground. Using the technique Dante and Vergil taught her, Re’em thrusted her spear down onto Envy who screamed louder than she had done since this fight started. 

The unicorn demon could feel a certain rush in her veins. The thrill of fighting was exciting and she couldn’t help but revel in Envy’s defeat. Straightening up, Re’em towered over the fallen harpy who reached up with labored breath and shaking talons. The tip of the spear stayed locked in her chest even as Re’em took the time to look around for Mara. She left. Quite possibly the wisest thing she could do. 

With any other threat gone, Re’em turned her attention back to the dying harpy. Envy’s color began to fade, turning a dull white as her blood flowing from her turned green. Re’em did not feel sorry for this demon. She did not wish things could’ve been different. She, along with Mara, Rage, and Expiry, were part of Malphas’s servants. They, too, were morphed into the hideous creatures by the higher demon. Re’em knew that’s what happened to her. She was merged into such a weak demon when this whole time, she was something more. 

“E…xpiry… My sisters will… kill you…”

Envy’s last words did not phase Re’em but only encouraged her to twist her spear before drawing it out of her, now, lifeless body. Her dried out body went limp on the ground leaving Re’em to herself. She let out a soft groan. Her fingers had become fractured, most likely from the force of Envy’s last attack. 

“Ow” was all Re’em let out. The pain was awful but it was nothing she couldn’t fix. With a little wish for her bones to heal, they did. Her horn shined brightly- vines animating from her armor to wrap themselves around each broken digit. The flowers that had closed for safety during the battle reopened and released the energy it took from the horn. In a matter of seconds, her hands were back to full strength, as if they could crush whole boulders. 

“Ah! Dante and Vergil will be so proud of me!”

Evident that she was smiling, Re’em turned around in the direction of the path they were originally on. Thinking back on the entire fight, the subhumans were not with her. When Mara returned, she appeared to have been damaged by them. 

“Vergil… Dante… Where are you?” Re’em called out.

Since the battle was over, Re’em let her tears come out. Had they left her? Was this where they part ways? Maybe they found a way out? How could they if they didn’t know their way around the underworld’s circles. The unicorn demon took herself back to the path but saw no one.

“Vergil…” Re’em said in a hushed, whimpered tone. 

A powerful burst of energy abruptly knocked Re’em back. With her growing reflexes, she managed to catch herself before hitting the ground. The way that push flowed through her, she could tell it was Dante and Vergil. She followed the waves of energy as they flowed out even more. The further down the path she went, the more visible Sparda’s sons had become. 

“Vergil! Dante! You-“ 

Re’em stopped in her tracks seeing the two fighting once more. She had learned from before not to interfere but, this time, seemed different. Something wasn’t right. Vergil was holding Dante back but the red one was forcing his way through. The way he mindlessly flung himself at his older brother- Re’em couldn’t help but try to get as close as she could. Hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.

“Re’em. Get back!” Vergil noticed the unicorn demon but quickly blocked another bang of his brother’s devil sword and a few bullets that flew his way.

Looking into Dante’s eyes, they were black. Mr. Rags was back. Re’em sluggishly ran to Vergil’s side despite his order to stay back. She was, once again, in her defensive stance, ready to help Dante out of the Wraith’s control.

“Fight it, Dante. Or are you so weak you’d let a pathetic demon take over your mind.” Vergil antagonized.

The unicorn only nodded her head in agreeance to what Vergil said. She was about to make her first move till she noticed Dante change into something that wasn’t human flesh. He retained a humanoid figure but was much more like a demon. Vergil didn’t flinch but Re’em could sense something within him. She felt it too. The pain of seeing him in this state. In a state Vergil never wish unto his brother no matter how many times they fought. 

“Verrrgil… This time. We end this.” Dante mindlessly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fix all of my spelling and grammatical errors! I've had to use my left index a lot less when it comes to typing cause it hurts and this cold weather that just kicked in does not help any. Other than that, all is well! Started work on the next chapter already! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time! :D

“Midway upon the journey of life, we find ourselves in a dark forest. The straightforward path was lost.” Dante jokingly recited.

“A jester, I see.” Countered the Wraith.

“How about we cut the crap and just get this over with.” 

Dante stood up from his dream-made chair, rocking it back and forth as he came off it. He looked at it, making a pleased smile at the rocker that faded into the darkness they stood in. The Wraith kept his rag covered eyes on Dante. The two circled around like two big cats about to fight. Exaggeratedly, Dante placed a hand over one of his pistols, a big, childish grin running across his face. His other hand slowly took hold of the handle of his devil sword. 

“You assume you’re going to break free. But you couldn’t be more wrong, Dante. Once I am done with you, I will have regained my strength and Nemea’s as well.”

The Wraith removed its hood to reveal a pale, blue face, white lips, and black eyes. The head was covered in a heavily, tangled crown of thorns and bones. His smirk was uncanny but not enough to scare away Dante. In fact, he was used to the crappy smirks and gurgled laughter of mad demons. This guy was no different. He would hit and run. That’s what made this demon annoying. Not to mention his little tactic of possession. 

Right now, they were in Dante’s subconscious because of said tactic. The Wraith was definitely different from their last encounter. With that observation and his little rant about being at full strength, it likely meant he was regaining strength in able bodies. Naturally, he’d gain strength in two powerful souls like Dante and Vergil and even Re’em (since she was a part of Vergil after all). He was still showing an interest in Re’em. Earlier, Re’em explained a part of her beginning where two powerful demons fought to see who took control of her. Based on what was said, Malphas won that fight.

Whatever happened to this Wraith and Nemea had them kept away for a long time. If they’re now, just, returning, then Malphas had to have done something to them as well. Or, they went into hiding and waited for their opportune moment. If Re’em was what they’ve been after, then must’ve been watching over her very carefully. There had to be something more to this, though. For what reason would they want her?

“Your move, son of Sparda.” The Wraith said in a haughty tone.

“If you insist Mr. Rags.” 

\---

“What do we do, Vergil?” Re’em questioned. Some panic in her voice.

Vergil observed his brother in his demonic state. He’d have to make sure to keep him in this first stage. If he took this further, he’d surely obliterate Re’em without even trying. Mr. Rags was really starting to get on his last nerve. His goal was to take Re’em. Obviously. There was definitely many aspects of his blood creation that many demons would be attracted to. Her healing abilities, for one, were unlike anything ever seen within any type of demon. Her growing strength was another. She was very much like a human but was a demon, through and through. 

But why did the Wraith need to go through all of this trouble? What exactly do they want with her? This Wraith isn’t stupid and probably knows it stands zero chance against Vergil and Dante so why all this trouble? What else could Re’em be capable of that the half demon wasn’t aware of? If this was like the last two encounters, the ghostly demon was not going to try for Re’em but that wasn’t going to stop it from injuring her if it has to. She seems to want to help. As appreciated as that was, Re’em may not stand a chance no matter what Vergil and his brother had taught her so far. Not to mention, she may have just come back from fighting those harpies.

Dante was the only person he ever truly considered his equal. He’s beaten him before on more than one occasion. However, this was no longer about settling a score or silly, childish sparring. Now, he had to help Dante resist the Wraith and keep him at bay till he could completely fight him off. A little fight was in order. 

“Block and parry.” Vergil simply stated.

“Huh?” Re’em looked at him confused.

“Block!” Vergil yelled at Re’em, doing the very thing he told her to do as Dante swung madly at both of them. He didn’t unsheathe his sword completely but enough for the blades to clash. The maneuver resulted in Dante’s devil sword bouncing off his Yamato. He took the opportunity to smack his devil triggered brother with his scabbard then throw a couple of summoned swords his way. 

With a very audible ‘Ooooh” from Re’em, Vergil went on to with examining his brother. There was no need for him to act hastily. Dante was not in control of himself resulting in sloppy fighting. His lifestyle choices may be questionable but his combative skills were fantastic. Vergil wasn’t going to underestimate the situation but he also wasn’t going to stress out. Yet. With Re’em by his side, he felt some sense of comfort and strength in their numbers. Both of them could try to reach out to him, hopefully resulting in Dante freeing his mind from the Wraith. 

“Remember: Block and parry. Don’t attack.” Vergil glared at his mind controlled brother.

\---

Dante wasn’t struggling. He also wasn’t putting up much of a fight either. The devil hunter would fire off a few rounds, feeling his body quake every now and again. Outside, he knew his body had the urge to devil trigger, mostly from the Wraith’s influence. Dante hated to admit it but, the demon had a good grip on him. 

“Hey. You still here, Mr. Rags?” Dante called out with a smirk.

The Wraith was visible, once in a while. It would pop in to send a couple of wisps in Dante’s direction then retreat back into the shadows. His laughter would echo throughout the entire, endless, room they inhabited. There was no need to panic, not that he was known for doing so. Though the situation seemed dire, and it was, Dante didn’t see the need to rush. Perhaps he could learn of some kind of weakness or find a spot of vulnerability on this thing. 

“Ah. I sense the other one has joined in. Re’em, was it?”

“Yeah. Good old Re’em. What do you want with her, anyway? Aren’t their other demons you can be a creep toward? C’mon. You really think you suddenly have a chance just cause that other demon is dead? What was its name again? Doesn’t matter now, does it? Its dead, you’re not. Or at least…Not yet.” 

The sarcastic drip in Dante’s voice could get on anyone’s nerves and the Wraith was no different. An irked growl bounced off every shadow, making the devil hunter laugh. As long as he stayed true to himself, this demon would gain no further control of the devil hunter. Dante took a shot with Ebony a few feet to his side while shooting Ivory upward. As he expected; a wisp fell from the top and Mr. Rags appeared right next to him. In a panic, the Wraith took hold of Dante’s shoulders making the devil hunter involuntarily look into its blackened eyes.

And just like that, Dante felt his entire body heat up. He knew what was about to happen on the outside.

\---

Vergil purposely avoided a wild swing from Dante so Re’em could block it herself. His little brother couldn’t be defeated, not even in a literal mind game. If anything, he was probably beating the Wraith with his annoying, chatty self. The half demon watched as Re’em just barely held up her spear to block the possessed devil hunter’s attack. Once in a while, Dante would back away from them, holding his head. He just had to keep pushing while the other two continued to keep him at bay.

Re’em was in awe of the strength Dante possessed in his demonic form. He was already crazy strong but this seemed like over kill to the unicorn demon. Why didn’t Dante just power their way out of the underworld like this? Indulging in her thoughts for too long, Re’em gasped, again, barely getting her spear up on time to block Dante’s wild swing. The power being put forth pushed her back each time he took a shot at her or Vergil. Of course it was easy for his brother to push him away but for Re’em, this was a huge challenge. Vergil wouldn’t be pushing him her way for no reason. She was going to learn as he intended.

She once saw the older brother twirl his sword in such a mesmerizing fashion. It was when she first saw them fighting a bunch of demons. Vergil spun his sword around, blocking multiple projectiles from many demons around him. The way the blade shined, even in this dull world, was beautiful. She understood, now, why she was so attracted it to his blade those many hours (or potentially few days) ago. Re’em forced herself forward and finally managed to get the demonic form of Dante away from her. However, he lunged back to her with a sudden, manic interest in her.

“Re’em.” He uttered in an uncharacteristic raspy voice.

Coming in from behind, Vergil grabbed his brother and threw him away from the unicorn demon. The Wraith must have taken notice of Re’em’s presence.

“It seems you’ve sensed her… You would let this pathetic excuse of a demon continue to control you, Dante?”

Vergil shook his head slightly as he took to Re’em’s side. He didn’t want to have to resort to a full-fledged fight knowing his brother had the inner strength to break free but, the situation wasn’t improving. Though, it wasn’t getting any worse either. As long as it stayed that way but Vergil was eventually going to have to make a bigger move than the ones he was making at the moment.

Dante came in with a wide swing with more control that his last attempt. The Wraith must’ve gotten a tighter hold of Dante or something. Ready to block his brother, Vergil went into a guard. He took notice of the unicorn demon foolishly presenting herself in between the twins.

Re’em attempted to twirl her spear, finding it light and easy to fumble between her fingers. She almost lost control in doing this maneuver but ultimately found success in keeping Dante away from herself and Vergil. She couldn’t be more proud and was about to celebrate in the joy of teaching herself a move until she notice Dante back up. Vergil saw it too. The way his sword took to levitating in front of him and going through his abdomen. 

“Dante… You idiot.” Vergil mumbled to himself. He knew what he had to do.

\---

“Do you feel that? I can feel it. The fear and frustration. You will become Nemea’s servant along with your arrogant brother. And Re’em- oh she’ll have a place by Nemea’s side. And togeth- ARGH!” 

The Wraith had gone on talking longer than what Dante liked. This predicament was beginning to piss off the devil hunter. It took one bullet from Ebony to widen the hole on the Wraith’s undead face. It was a nice work of art and the devil hunter reveled in it. However, he knew better than to celebrate so early in this battle. Demons like this Wraith never went down with one bullet. If they did, then this whole little adventure would be boring. Once in a while, a demon came around to annoy Dante and give him a run for his money. 

Dante backed up for a moment as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. He knew this feeling. Vergil would have his hands full out there but the devil hunter didn’t worry. He did worry, a little, for Re’em’s safety. She may be finding herself but she wasn’t ready for him. Not that he ever wanted her to be ready for such an occasion playing out at the moment but, being ready wouldn’t hurt. And ready she wasn’t. So it was time to push through and get the Wraith out of his head.

As much as he wanted to exploit a weakness right now, that was no longer an option. The Wraith drew near, inching closer and closer till he left enough distance between the devil hunter and himself. The demon summoned multiple wisps, each flowing toward Dante to inhabit his body. 

“Oh no, Mr. Rags. Not today!”

What looked to be a front kick with little effort, carried great force. As Dante’s foot made contact with the height of the wraith’s chest, the demon went flying back a good thirty feet of the void they were in. But, what had once been complete darkness was beginning to shine with bright, powerful light. Theses demons weren’t light sensitive so it didn’t cause them to cower into whatever darkness was left. Instead the wisps flowed on and accomplished what they were set out to do.

\---

“Vergil!? Is that still- Is that Dante?” Re’em pointed upward.

“Go and take cover Re’em.” Vergil commanded in a calm manner.

Re’em actually thought about doing so. Dante had changed once again. His demonic energy was almost crushing. For subhumans, they were more frightening than the actual demons that roamed the underworld. It was a wonder any demon would challenge them. Maybe out of ignorance or foolish pride. Either way, this form was terrifying. This was the power Sparda’s sons truly possessed. 

Looking at Vergil, Re’em wondered if he was going to turn into the same kind of demon. What would he do? She stared at him, even as he began to walk toward Dante. All he could think of was if the hurt he was feeling was similar to what he had put Dante through, then he deserved every bit of what he was getting. This wasn’t his brother in control anymore. A demon took the lead and began to work him like a puppet. Vergil was not going to let this Wraith continue in torturing his brother.

Dante took notice of Vergil as he leisurely walked up to him. It didn’t take long for the fully possessed Dante to begin a barrage of strikes against his brother. The sheer force of his hits had Re’em bracing herself, using her spear to keep upright. Had she not been able to push it into the ground she might have blown far away. From the distance she stood at, it was as if she was taking a direct hit from the massive subhuman. How was she supposed to help Vergil now? 

The unicorn demon gathered herself while Vergil held his brother back. Though incredibly powerful in his humanoid state, Vergil knew he was going to have to trigger as well. Re’em could see him struggle to keep Dante at bay- evident in how he couldn’t keep his feet in place. Both of his hands now held the Yamato in an effort to push his younger twin away. The twins put a lot of might and strength in their pushing but Dante was gaining the upper hand. If Vergil was going to attempt to regain it back, he would need to attack him in some way whether he liked it or not.

And as if reading his mind, Re’em attacked Dante from behind, shoving the Yamato shard end of her spear through his wing. Remembering back a few minutes ago to her fight with the harpies, the unicorn demon waited on his next move. Timing, like in her last fight, was going to be a big thing here. She had to evade and block. One more hit from the other end of her spear to the back and Dante finally turned his attention to Re’em. The moment his demonic eyes settled into her own, black and dull, Re’em knew she had to push her fear aside. No matter how terrifying; she had to protect Dante and Vergil.

\---

This was bad and he knew it. Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He fucked up. He knew it and he was possibly never going to hear the end of it from Vergil. Might controls everything, blah, blah, blah. Right now, he was foolish and he would gladly admit that. But only to himself. The devil hunter could feel the powerful surge in his body. He had reached his limit on the outside but the Wraith was keeping him trapped in that form. By using the wisps, Rags was using him like a puppet. 

“Nobody uses me like a puppet. What a jerk.” Dante thought to himself. 

The sensation of theses wisps freezing his body in place felt like a combination of having to go take a wiz and sitting in an ice bath after a long day of demon hunting. Though, it was rare when he ever got the luxury of an ice bath so the feeling was a bit welcomed for a split second. But only for a moment. Being used, on the other hand, was new and he hated it. He couldn’t imagine this to be exactly what Vergil went through but, if it came close then he couldn’t help but relive old memories. What if he caught him before he fell completely into this awful place? What would’ve been different? The devil hunter finally released his breath and began an epic struggle to move of his own free will. No hobo wraith was going to win. Not on this day.

\---

Re’em attempted another twirl of her spear. She began to feel a gliding rhythm as the length of the spear bounced about on her fingers. Finally, she began to get the hang of the action but found it to be short lived. Dante appeared before her in an instant, throwing the unicorn demon off guard completely. Her eye widened at the sight of him. He loomed over her. Towered over her. The heat radiating off his body could disintegrate a human. How she hadn’t melted, herself, was amazing. Maybe the armor helped or the fact that she’s a demon? No matter the reason, she was grateful. 

The unicorn demon quickly swatted the creeping claws attempting to grab her then took a jab at the demon with her spear. She hoped to not hit him anywhere that could spell his ultimate demise. Though she was make a huge assumption in thinking she could do any real damage to him.

“D-Dante! Please! You must fight off Mr. Rags. If Vergil and I can do it, then you can too!” 

She did her best to sound confident and convincing but the concern in her voice made her sound worried. Dante wrapped his clawed hand around Re’em with a powerful grip. The unicorn demon yelled from the pain, hearing her bones begin to crack from the red devil’s crush. The twins had yet to teach her anything in regards to being held against her will but she was going to do whatever she could to try to get out of it. There have been many frightening looking demons in Re’em’s life in the underworld. Each had their quirks, their scary weapons, and angry faces. But, from all of those that had ever hurt her, or threw her into a solitary confinement too small to move in, she was most fearful of the devil breaking her. 

Dante wasn’t to blame for this action. She knew that. However, she could not overcome the grip he maintained with little effort. Not too many bones were breaking, to the unicorn demon’s surprise. That had to have been relieving to know but it wasn’t. Staring into his darkened eyes, she could tell he was taking his time in breaking her. There was nothing more she could do. But, as her breath began to shorten, she saw the shine of the Yamato for a brief moment. Everything that had just happened in this quick period of time was not going to be for nothing. 

-

The moment Re’em got Dante to turn, Vergil made his move. His plan had risks and the consequences could very well be as devastating as he recalled from his own experience. No matter the danger, he didn’t have a choice and he wasn’t about to second guess himself. As he heard the sound of Re’em’s body crack from Dante’s hold, he quickly moved in. Catching a quick glimpse of the unicorn demon, he saw her go limp. He wasn’t about to lose anyone. Not Re’em. Not Dante.

The Yamato. At Vergil’s devilish speed, pierced through Dante from his back and through his chest. His triggered younger brother dropped Re’em’s limp body and grabbed at his chest. His roaring yell signified his pain and his body immediately began to glow blue. Vergil let the Yamato go, watching as a couple of wisps escaped his brother’s body and scrambled around in confusion. A barrage of summoned swords pierced through their ghostly forms, causing them to fade away. Next was a more polluted form- dark but with a humanoid form. Vergil quickly drew his sword form his brother’s body and took a precise swing at the thing he assumed was the Wraith.

\--- 

The light shine brighter in Dante’s mind. Though he struggled, he was able to free himself of the wisps and confronted the Wraith. They met, face to face, Dante’s sword being blocked by multiple wisps acting as a shield. Another one entered his body but he could feel something form the outside setting him free. That light coming in caused the wisps to be sucked away and the Wraith fighting to stay in. Dante whipped out Ebony and took one shot, point blank at the Wraith.

“Looks like your times up, Mr. Rags.” Dante smirked as he watched the Wraith disappear into the light.

The devil hunter felt relief but quickly began to feel a funny feeling in his chest. His eyes regained focus to the underworld around him. Nothing had caught his attention at first until that funny feeling turned into pain. Looking down, he saw his blood trickling down his shirt. He trailed up with his finger, feeling a very recognizable wound starting a very slow process of healing. He mumbled something under his breath and then continued in recollecting himself. If only he had reawakened to the scene of a pizzeria. A very delicious smell of nonexistent pizza filled up his nostrils, causing him to sigh with built up hope of eating his favorite food again.

Another look around and Dante caught sight of Re’em. She was perfectly still on the ground with no signs of breathing. He tried to walk over to her but couldn’t as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. His hand reached out as he fell forward with his face thankfully landing on his forearm that fell on the perfect spot beneath him. Something warm touched his face. Warm and soft and a sweet hum that lulled him to sleep.

\--------- 

Vergil was squatting by Re’em, taking a closer look at the vines engulfing the unicorn demon’s body. She was still breathing even after Dante crushed the vast majority of her body. Had he continued, though, he would’ve ended her for good. Looking at his brother whom he moved closer to Re’em, he began to notice the vines cover the wound on his body. The horn on Re’em’s head began to glow and the flowers opened up, accelerating Dante’s own healing capabilities. Tiny specs of, what appeared to be, pollen would shine like glitter from the light. 

Thinking to his own features, and even Dante’s, Vergil couldn’t see how their blood and flowers fit in the same picture. He could remember his mother’s favorite flower but it wasn’t something with a significant hidden meaning. During his thoughts, a lone vine gently curled up around his wrist. The five petal flora opened up- its center bursting with a soft, radiant light. It was warm. Everything about the sensation was familiar- like the gentle touch of his mother or the way he and his twin brother would curl up together at night when one or the other was frightened by something.

He closed his eyes as the light of the horn and flower sealed a small wound he hadn’t realized he received from the sudden altercation with the Wraith. Little memories formed as he let his mind wander. Of all the things, silly laughter and strong hugs came to mind. Vergil hadn’t taken the time to remember such moments because of his greed and lust for power. Who would need memories like that to get strong? For so long he thought such memories were holding him back and, little by little, he began to push them away. 

A faint smile graced the stoic man. He recalled many books. Some were unlike the poetry he usually read. Once in a while, there was a story that stood out and Vergil just had to get his little fingers on it. With polite pleading, he was able to take the book home. The older gentleman he would visit every so often had a wide variety of books. Poetry, fiction, nonfiction, biographies- everything. He was knowledgeable and knew everything. Or, so that’s how the young boy viewed it. Vergil was in heaven in his library. Books were to Vergil what gold is to a pirate. He was always searching for the next best treasure. 

And when he returned home, his mother would read a book to him if he asked her to. He loved to read but loved listening to his mom do so as well. When it was time to go to bed, she’d read a chapter or two of whatever Vergil brought home. Her mature, soothing voice would put Dante to sleep in mere seconds but, Vergil could last through the whole reading, asking his mother questions and recreating the imagery of the story in his mind. Then, somewhere in the middle of all the imagining and narration, he’d fall asleep and dream it all up.

“When did I lose that sense of wonder?” Vergil thought. He opened his eyes and saw Re’em sitting up and staring at him. Slightly unsettling but, it reminded him of how Dante would just stare at him when he was reading. (He’d ignore him because he was reading and didn’t feel like training with him.) The unicorn demon waved at him then began to scoot herself close to Vergil. All of the vines had retracted back onto her armor and the flowers were closed once more. The subhuman couldn’t find it in him to fight the unicorn demon as she sat next to him. He was still squatting so he let himself drop his bottom to the ground and joined Re’em. 

She stared at him some more then back to Dante. Her head lowered as if feeling guilty or ashamed. She hoped he wasn’t badly injured. His shirt was pretty dirty from his own blood but the wound was closed up. Things could’ve been less of a mess had she not made herself an open distraction. Waiting for Vergil to command her would’ve been a better call yet she went her own way. Now Dante was out when she was supposed to protect him.

“What did I tell you about looking down?” Vergil interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh… uuuuuh, to look down to no one!” Re’em excitedly recalled.

Vergil only nodded as he looked on at his brother. Re’em was confused as to why he would just suddenly ask that and then say nothing. Was she missing something? Her head tilted to one side, gathering the sub human’s attention. He let out a heavy breath, explaining,

“Things in life happen that we can’t do anything about. Still, you shouldn’t hang your head low in shame. If you keep striving, then there is no shame in the defeats to come nor pride in your victories earned.”

“But, if I was stronger then… then… Dante wouldn’t be hurt. I need to get stronger so I can protect him. And you too.” Re’em held back an inevitable outburst of tears.

“What you need is already within you, Re’em.” Vergil uttered amongst himself, “Just like it always was...” 

In speaking these words and cutting himself off from the rest of his statement, Vergil went silent. He was blinded by hurt for all those years and never truly dealt with his pain the way he should have. Maybe he should’ve taken his brother’s hand or had taken a moment to regain himself before going after Mundus. Maybe he should have never pursued power but, instead, look for his brother. Maybe, instead of being out of the house, he should’ve stayed closer to his mother. 

“Vergil?” Re’em popped her head through his personal space, her light blue eye wide in examination. Was he crying? She tried to peek some more but was lightly shoved away. There wasn’t any other tears so it was hard to tell if he was. Was that normal for him to do? Could a devil like him or Dante cry? Re’em looked back to Dante who began to snore softly but just loud enough to heard. He didn’t seem to be in pain which reassured Re’em’s troubled mind. She then took to reexamining Vergil. He said nothing but she could see he had much on his mind. 

“Vergil?” She called again.

He turned to her once more but with small smile that turned out to be contagious. She smiled as well and gave him a tight hug around his neck. Quickly regretting that small gesture, Vergil just took the hug for as long as his patience allowed. That turned out to be a good while. Seconds turned into minutes and she was attached as if she were glued on to him. The time that passed was spent in the quiet of the underworld. Like before, there was nothing around. There wasn’t a demon in sight. Suspicious as it was, Vergil decided to take the time to rest and finally get the unicorn demon off of him. 

“You were gone for quite some time.” Vergil started. “Were you fighting those harpies?”

Re’em immediately took to this conversation with an excited gleam in her eye. Again, he was regretting his decisions in engaging with the young demon as she began to talk of her battle.

“I was! And I remembered everything you and Dante taught me! I burned Rage but… I still don’t really know how I do that…” Re’em entered into deep thinking. 

“It’s as I’ve said. What you need is already within you. Those runes may have been placed by Malphas but, you ultimately decide if it controls you or you control it.”

“Ooooooh.” Re’em curiously looked down at her armor, looking at the runes etched onto the marble white. “I can control these?” She questioned.

“If you have the willingness to do so, yes.” Vergil affirmed.

“Can you teach me to willingness?” Re’em asked innocently.

Her naivety sort of reminded Vergil of himself as a young child. Everyone starts off that way, even himself. He had a way of thinking for so long that when reality hit, it hit hard and he had to adapt quickly. With Re’em, he could prevent that hit from being so hard that, if she fell, she could at least pick herself back up. 

“That’s not something I can teach, per se, but, I can try to teach you how to focus.”

Re’em looked at Vergil with the most confusion she had ever felt in her time with the twins. 

“How do I focus so I can learn willingness?” Re’em questioned.

Vergil could only feel irked. This side of her was starting to remind him of Dante. Truly, she was made of his blood but, some spec of Dante must have made it into her somehow.

“Sit still and think of something. Think of one of the runes on your armor.”

“Ok. I’ll think of this one.” Re’em pointed to one on her breast plate.

She looked at it for a good while, asking herself how it was it created fire. How did it glow? What could it do? She asked it, out loud, how to make fire. Her little outburst caused Vergil to tell her, “Think to yourself. Quietly.” So she did. She continued on, her eyes eventually closing and seeing the rune in her mind. Then suddenly, she said aloud once more but with a specific word, “Fire”. Her horn began to glow with a purple hue. Vergil watched as it charged with more control. It built up from the base and climbed up to the tip of her horn.

A fire grew from the tip and, as Re’em opened her eyes, she shot fire to the spot she had looked upon. The purple flames were tall and lit up the area all around them. It was bright and warm. Re’em looked at it with a huge smile trying to force its way out of the armored mask on her face. In all of her excitement, she leaped back to Vergil in another hug and made a high pitch squeal noise. 

“I DID IT!” Re’em shouted with joy.

The half demon said nothing, but gave her a pat on her back in acknowledgement of her accomplishment. He felt proud of her and was surprised with how quick she picked it up.

“Now when we see Mr. Rags again, I can burn him with fire!”

“Right… Mr. Rags.” Vergil mumbled. 

He had not forgotten about the Wraith. It was able to take over Dante’s ability to devil trigger and keep him in that form against his will. That was something it wasn’t able to do before. Each time he entered one of their bodies, it was able to take control for longer periods of time. So it had to be it was regaining its strength by entering a host. Either it drained energy from a host or regathered its own energy by settling itself in the host. It didn’t matter what they did in their subconscious. It was like his familial nightmares. They were just that and nothing more. They couldn’t deliver the final blow but they could do some damage. 

Like the nightmares, this wraith was most likely being controlled by the demon, Nemea that it, and Re’em, have mentioned. The name was familiar, probably from a book on greater demons and beasts of the underworld that he once read years ago. 

“Do I need more training to learn willingness?” Re’em asked suddenly.

“No. You’ve got it. Now-“ Vergil started.

Re’em intensely focused on Vergil as he began. The more she learned, the more she felt like she could be of great help in future fights to come. Especially whenever the wraith or the harpies returned. She knew she was going to be met with extreme force of some kind. Who knows what Mara was capable of and Expiry was unpredictable. Anything could happen so any tiny detail from Vergil’s teachings would have to be studied greatly. The unicorn demon watched as Vergil removed his outer cloth and placed it on the ground, close to Dante. 

“You need to rest.” Vergil pointed to the ground.

“Rest?” Re’em studied the coat on the ground as if she were a scientist looking through a microscope. 

The half demon tried to remember, as smart as she seemed, she wasn’t well versed in every aspect of human action and emotions. 

“Sleep. You know what sleep is, right?” He questioned.

“A punishment…”

Re’em’s eyes lost their excited glow and began to water. She remembered her beginnings when she was constantly knocked out and forced into sleep. Her eyes were incapable of opening until certain spells were lifted and she was free to go and heal other demons again. For every human she spoke to or saved, her time locked away in tight, solitary spaces increased. So too did her time asleep.

“It’s not a punishment. Not anymore.”

The unicorn demon felt Vergil’s strong hand take her wrist, gently. He guided her toward his brother and watched as she nervously took her steps toward a sleeping Dante. She hesitated. However, examining the other in his sleeping state encouraged her to lay over Vergil’s coat. 

“Will I be able to open my eyes whenever I want?” Re’em nervously asked.

Vergil only nodded his head.

“And… And you and Dante will still be here when I wake myself up?” 

“Yes.” Vergil affirmed. “Now rest. Just because we’re healed, doesn’t mean we’re completely ready to move on. If we need to move, I’ll wake you.”

“But if something does happen-“ Re’em began but was cut off. 

“Sleep. And while you’re at, continue to focus. Find yourself. Only then will you have complete control of your abilities.” Vergil concluded. He sat back down, more toward Re’em but within reaching distance of Dante.

With his legs crossed, Vergil rested his elbows on his knees and his chin atop of his palm. Re’em entered into a bit of a staring contest with the half demon. He didn’t blink at all. The unicorn demon cold only look on, feeling a sudden dreariness hit her. The one visible eyes began to flutter, engraving the image of Vergil’s soft yet stoic expression into her eyelids. This was definitely unlike her past experiences with sleeping. The way her mind drifted elsewhere and her eyes closed was more natural and comfortable than before. Also knowing Vergil and Dante were with her was just as soothing. Never had she felt this safe in all of her existence. 

A new spark of life filled her eye even as it shut closed to rest. Vergil saw it and understood it. He too was starting to feel a sense of comfort and stability. Despite all that he had lost, he was at the start of regaining his life. If that process began in hell, then so be it. At least he had Dante with him. He had Re’em too. The thought of returning to his son with the prospect of a rematch- All of these things would motivate him to begin his own process of healing.

“To have this chance… after everything… I won’t squander it.” 

Vergil focused on his brother as he began to stretch and awaken. He could hear a couple bones pop and crackle within Dante. He wasn’t out for too long but being sprawled out on a solid ground with the lingering smell of blood wasn’t the most relaxing experience one could hope for. The devil hunter’s eyes opened, immediately taking notice of the long distance above him. Like frozen icicles, compacted, dried up blood, formed overhead. Looking to his right, he saw parts of the ground as well as the surroundings of where he last saw the Wraith before it entered his subconscious. Then, as he turned left, he saw his brother’s sitting form as well as Re’em asleep right next to him. 

He noticed, despite the white, marbled armor, her small frame. She was curled up like a ball, almost seeming to cuddle up the Vergil’s knee but, at the same time, working her way toward the demon hunter. 

Finally, Dante looked up at his brother. They stared at one another, both looking identically stoic. Dante grinned first, looking childish for an older man. It took Vergil a moment to finally give in and return the silly expression with his twin brother.

“G’morning Vergil.” Greeted Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening line is a Divine Comedy reference! I've made a few references to the DC already as well as William Blake! It's been fun seeing where to add those! Anyways! These last two months are my busiest so I'm gonna try my best to keep up with myself! Writing this little series is relaxing for me! So yeah! As always, do enjoy! :)


	8. Chapter 8

After much needed sleep, Dante stood up, stretching his arms as if he were lifting a boulder. A loud crack came from his back accompanied by a sigh of relief. He took a quick glance at his surroundings seeing no danger around. Though, he was more than aware there was no cause for concern if he had the luxury of sleeping. Something that’s been more than absent throughout his life. A nice big yawn followed his decent to the ground where he was now sitting across from Vergil, with Re’em in the middle. 

Watching the unicorn demon sleep was therapeutic. Her relaxed, out of place, form took away from the disgusting backdrop of the underworld. She was curled up like a kitten. Long, yellow, blonde hair sprawled out over the ground and Vergil’s lap, and her weapon was just a short reach away from her hand. The longer the devil hunter watched her shoulders move up and down, the more he wondered if sleeping that armor was uncomfortable. Then he looked to Vergil who was just sitting there with his face in his hands and without his outerwear. Dante, puzzled by this, observed their surroundings yet again then back to Re’em.

Underneath her was his brother’s coat. Surprised, Dante descended to the ground to sit next to Vergil. This wasn’t like the old days, as children, when Vergil would perform kind gestures like this. Yet, here he was. This little demon was bringing out a nice, softer side of Vergil or, rather, letting him express himself in ways he thought he couldn’t allow himself to do. They never saw eye to eye in how they embraced their lives or how they coped with their mother’s loss. Dante went his way, and Vergil did what he thought best to do. They both did. Dante wasn’t about to cast the first stone at his brother for his decisions but, he did wish the journey could’ve of played out another way. 

Vergil’s head lifted from his hands as if knowing Dante was thinking about him. His eyes landed on Dante’s before settling back onto Re’em. She hadn’t been asleep long but he knew he’d have to wake her soon so they could get moving. 

The silence between the twins wasn’t so bad. Where there was usually tension, it was just normal, quiet space. No ominous air or anger. Dante couldn’t quite comprehend how he went from wanting to fight his brother, hours ago, to just simply sitting next to him and wonder if he was going to be ok. Was he doing alright? Dante wondered even as he observed the serene, peace in Vergil’s eyes. Dante took to smiling to himself and joined his brother in observing the young demon on the ground.

“She referred to sleeping as a punishment.” Vergil mouthed.

Dante, seeming to stare deeper at Re’em from the comment, gave a small nod.

“She must’ve had it rough down here.” Dante added. “She did say she wasn’t welcomed. Much like us.”

There was a short paus before Vergil picked up the conversation once more.

“I hear it in your voice, Dante.” Vergil said studiously.

“Hear what?” Dante questioned.

“Your desire to take it back up with you.” Vergil explained.

“With US, and yeah, maybe. This isn’t her place just like it isn’t ours.”

He wasn’t sure why this little conversation was beginning to bother him, but Dante felt the need to correct Vergil in terms of inclusion. He didn’t include himself in this talk and that was a step backwards. The younger twin didn’t want this to go back to how it was. He was tired of it. 

“And up there is?” Vergil sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. 

“Yes. We’ve got a place.” Dante began.

“It’s a mess.” 

Vergil recalled the look of his office during his separation stint. There was garbage everywhere, papers, pizza boxes, bottles. There was a weird musty smell and, in conclusion, the whole place needed to be decontaminated and sterilized. 

“It is not. Besides… it’s probably clean by now. The place is in good hands. You don’t get to be picky, ok? You’re staying with me and that’s final.” 

Dante gave Vergil a heavy pat on his back but surprisingly didn’t get hit back. It seemed his bother may have been ignoring him so Dante repeated his action. Still, he did nothing. One more attempt and he was finally stopped when Vergil reflexively grabbed Dante’s wrist. He pushed it aside and returned to watching Re’em with a regular stoic expression. The devil hunter rose up, stretching once more then walking away, just a few feet away.

“Why take me with you?” Vergil suddenly questioned.

Dante paused for a second, looking dead ahead. He spun on his heel, with his face turned to Vergil who also stood up.

“What kind of a question is that?” Dante shot him a dumbfounded expression. “Do you want the obvious answer or a lecture?” Dante sarcastically asked.

“We’re both aware of the thi-“ 

“Nah, no, no. Don’t start. You’re my brother. Mine. And you can do all of the horrible shit you want, I don’t care. I’ll stop you every time. You can take a stab at me right now and I’ll stab you right back. But no matter what you do… you’ll always be my brother...…………... And that’s good enough for me.”

Dante walked away, but still kept close. Vergil watched him intensely, completely taken off guard. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and even ran his hand through his hair as he had no idea how to react. He didn’t know what thoughts should run through his mind or how to even begin to process anything. It’s as if a switch was turned off in his brain and there was no way of turning it back on. 

Vergil had to respond somehow someway. If Dante was willing then he would seize this opportunity to turn it all around- to better understand just what kind of strength he lacked. The kind of strength Dante had. He strode toward Dante but examined his devil hunting brother reach behind for his pistols. For just a moment, he believed he was doing this to have a go at him but Vergil quickly realized five wisps were darting straight toward them. Joining Dante at his side, he sent a bundle of summoned swords toward the incoming wisps. 

That was a move they were all too ready for. Each wisp broke off in separate directions and circled around the twins. One of them took aim at Dante but was met with his sword. From previous encounters, they were a single hit deal. Right now, a hit from the devil sword didn’t kill it. Like hitting a wall with a meager bat, Dante took a second swing at the wisp. They seemed to have evolved from sprites to something more whole. None of the floating creatures were see-through or ghostly looking. Dante shot a couple of bullets from his pistols before ultimately putting them away and reach back once more for his shotgun. They’re reinforced now so there was no need to take it easy on them. 

Vergil was limited to basic summoning and the Yamato but that didn’t make a difference. So they could dodge now? That wasn’t going to stop him from eliminating them post haste. At such rapid speed, Vergil struck a wisp with his sword. He felt the contact made, and knows he split it down the middle. However, looking back, the wisp wasn’t completely destroyed. A few shells clanked to the floor as Dante fired off his shotgun toward Vergil’s target, hoping to dispel it completely. 

“Did these things grow shells or something?” Dante questioned. He had a smirk of interest about him at the new predicament they were in.

“It would seem that way. The evolution must’ve occurred after that wraith made itself comfortable in you.” Vergil answered in a rather serious tone but with curious eyes of these changed demons. 

This kind of growth was different. Especially for things that were ghostly in appearance. Could they even be categorized as such anymore? Vergil readied himself, ready to completely finish off the one he and his brother double teamed. Dante continued to switch between firing off his shotgun and slashing down with his devil sword. Damage was being done but not as quickly as he’d like. The twins were raining down attack after attack, the beaten up wisp finally breaking into tiny little pieces to the ground. The shotgun sounded off five more times until a second one fell. Two down, three more to go. Only, one was missing while the other two circled the twins without any aggression being made toward them. 

“Re’em.” Vergil quickly pin-pointed her, right where they left her.

“Shit.” Dante recognized the issue as well.

One of the wisp managed to slip by them during the confusion and hovered over the unicorn demon. She hadn’t moved and it looked like she wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. The wisp flowed a translucent veil over her, obviously being the cause for her continued sleep. Dante tried to rush by but one of the wisps around him took a jab at him. Vergil threw a couple of summoned swords its way to give his brother cover. Through this, it provided cover for himself as the shielded wisps went after Dante once more. With a blurred dash, Vergil made it to Re’em but was immediately face with the Wraith. It already had Re’em in its newly rejuvenated arms. It had pale blue skin, cracked and dry like it’s been out in the frosty air for too long. Its eyes were completely black and the rags covering its body were covered in a blue, flame-like aura. It had three powerful hosts to regain itself in. No doubt, this was what it looked like before whatever happened to it, happened. 

“What a shame, son of Sparda. Powerless and weak. You and your brother. This thing is rightfully ours.” The Wraith snickered and released more wisps to keep himself protected from Vergil’s incoming stab. 

It cloaked itself in its flame and teleported a good distance away from the devil twins. The devil hunter bypassed the other two wisps to aid his brother with the horde that was just unleashed. They looked at one another, not fazed by their numbers. But, since the Wraith was going to play this game, the twins were going to make it regret ever provoking them and taking Re’em.

“Let’s do this?” Dante held a fist up to Vergil.

“…Let’s.” Vergil bumped it with his own.

And in a matter of seconds, two bursts of red and blue flashed around the surrounding space, sending most of the wisps to their deaths. Large, demonic silhouettes shadowed the cowering wisps, not even trying to escape. They were about to meet an even crueler fate.

\--- 

Vergil gracefully returned his coat onto his body, letting it flow in whatever breeze was present. He gazed down at Dante who was catching his breath and staring in the direction the Wraith went. He had a look in his eye that Vergil had seen before. Determination? Sadness? Revenge? A thirst? Vergil knew it well. Not only had he possessed such a stare but he’s witnessed it from Dante on multiple occasions, some of those instances he knew he created himself. Even now, he felt that overwhelming feeling. Had Re’em become so significant that he found himself in this state? She was a bright light- something that reminded him of his mother.

The older twin closed his eyes hearing the voice of the Wraith tell him he was powerless and weak. Yes. He was weak. He was powerless, and he had made too many mistakes in pursuit of the power he wished to utilize for himself. He was selfish and stupid. Everything that truly mattered, he threw it away. Too many losses and it didn’t sit well with him. He lost just now to an insignificant creature he could’ve easily cut down. The very thought was disgraceful. He had the power he needed to protect himself. To fight by his brother’s side. And yet- he couldn’t keep Re’em from being taken. Was he incapable of protecting the little unicorn demon or himself?

“You’re not weak.”

Ice blue eyes reappeared to the sight of Dante extending his hand so his brother could help him up. Vergil grasped it, pulling him back to his feet. 

“Don’t listen to that Raggedy Ann dumbass. He’s just trying to –“

“I’m aware.” Vergil cut off his brother, knowing where this little speech was going.

“Good. Can’t have you going off on another power bender.” Dante jokingly replied.

“If you don’t trust me, then why do you insist on taking me back with you? I’m capable of fending for myself.” Said Vergil with instance of his own.

“Hey. I trust you… just, maybe not that much but, can you blame me. I’m not the one who unlocked sealed gates and split myself in two.” 

Dante grinned mischievously and commenced onto the next location. Vergil began to follow, taking the time to observe their surroundings. It didn’t seem like they were followed but more of the Wraith was able to track them. After all, it inhabited their bodies. No doubt it could sense them because of that. One moment of distraction just cost him Re’em and, possibly, her will. He was going to get her back. She’s made it this far. No doubt the blood of his father flowed through her veins. There was much more for him to teach her, and even things they both could learn from Dante.

As Vergil began to pick up his pace to catch up with his brother, he stepped on something. An item that scraped the ground as he applied pressure. There was a particular shine that he was all too familiar with. Something that also belonged to Re’em. Squatting down, Vergil scooped up the shard of the Yamato that had grown into a spear when it was with Re’em. He gazed upon it, ignoring his own reflection in the polished steel. This piece was not his. It now belonged to the unicorn demon. He squeezed it in his hand, not caring for the laceration he gave himself. 

He returned himself to an upright position making his away once more. Dante wasn’t too out of sight, though, even if he was, he’d still be able to catch up to him. Vergil had a thought for each step he took. Every small drip of blood that dripped in the underworld echoed in his ears. The sound of his footsteps quiet yet loud as could be within his inner thoughts. All of the sounds accumulated but he couldn’t help but think back to Re’em. She wasn’t even gone for a whole day. “Joy and woe…” He thought within himself. “Man was made for joy and woe…” 

“Pathetic, really.” Vergil tried to tell himself. 

He halted his movement, watching Dante kick some shell of a demon and laughing when it fell a certain way. Such simplistic, childish behavior. His younger twin was easily amused. Vergil shook his head and turned around- about five summoned swords pulling up above his shoulders. What wasn’t easily heard by a meager human ear, Vergil picked up on with ease. The sound of air or, rather, wings flapping hysterically through the space above. The half demon estimated about ten seconds till it arrived. The sound got louder and more rapid then steadied, most likely going into a glide. As there was once no wind now seemed to pick up from the force created by the wings. 

The subhuman knew what was dashing his way and sent his summoned swords in the direction of the incoming assailant. It’s not that he wanted to make the first move but, rather, he was in no mood to deal with these creatures. A painful scream echoed throughout the whole area. Vergil watched as the now visible harpy crash landed directly at his feet. It was a disgusting sight but he wasn’t going to kick it while it was down. The wings were blue, like the one he and Dante encountered earlier before the wraith interrupted. It looked banged up with little to no feathers. 

“Y-you… you are a… a son of Sparda… You are strong.” Mara attempted to speak.

Vergil said nothing, letting the poor harpy speak her words. 

“The demon… the demon that travels with you... She bested… Rage and Envy… She was once nothing but a weak and…incompetent demon… like me.” Mara stopped to catch her breath, finding it harder and harder to breath. “Malphas infused her with those runes… to be a means of opening a gate…”

Vergil, though interested in what Mara was beginning to explain, grew tired of listening and drew his sword on her. Her hand, light blue and shaking, raised up as high as she could muster.

“Nemea… she wants to finish what Malphas started… she wishes to use Re’em… She wishes to… open a gate to the human world… The runes… I beg of you… son of Sparda… End me… Before Expiry finds me….”

Mara dropped her hand, her blue blooded tears flowing down her cheeks and accepting her fate. She said all that she knew- which was enough for the subhuman. With a quick slash downward, Vergil silenced the dying harpy and sheathed his sword. 

“You think Malphas knew about the shard?”

Dante pulled up to Vergil’s side noticing as the once, blue harpy disintegrated into a translucent dust. The twins watched the remains flow in the air and spread across the bloodied floor. 

“It’s possible.” Vergil simply answered.

“That explains why they’ve been so interested.”

The devil hunter let out a long, exasperated sigh. There was nothing more annoying than cowardly demons always looking for a way out and trying to rule over domains they had no business being in. Though he wasn’t being paid for anything and everything he has gone through so far, he was going to eliminate those demons. Alongside Vergil. They both had the same objective in mind. Shocking, considering, up until this point, they had never seen eye to eye on much. But this was a good feeling and made the whole, “Big bad demon about to use Re’em as a key to open a gate from hell” thing, a whole lot easier to tolerate. 

With nothing more to see or do, the twins continued onward. Though they were no longer looking for an exit at the moment, they were still heading up and out of the circle they had been traveling for quite some time. Nemea and the Wraith weren’t exactly hiding their tracks leading the twins to believe they wanted to be found. Once they were nearing the end of the path, they took notice of a pure, white piece on the ground. There was some semblance of a scratch on it, appearing to be too clean to be intentional damage. Dante picked it up. He knew exactly who it belonged to. Still, he couldn’t help but hope she was ok. 

“The little pony has heart-“Dante began.

“But she’s still inexperienced.” Vergil finished. “A wrong move could spell her doom in the hands of powerful demons.”

“All the more reason to get her before they try something stupid.” Dante flipped the piece of armor around, seeing what he believed to be Re’em’s flesh attached on the inside.

“My sentiments exactly.” Vergil snagged the piece out of Dante’s hand and kept walking. 

Vergil followed a faint trail of blood, recognizing it, not just as Re’em’s blood, but of his own. Every drop scattered about gave him the sense that she put up a fight. At some point, she woke up and tried to break free. It was through his blood that this little demon was created, thus, cursing her with a cruel fate. He refused to let that cycle continue through her. Seeing a strand of her yellow, blonde-like hair gave him a rush. She was going to get through this. 

“Over there.” Dante pointed to what may have been an entrance to a cave. Upon further, obvious inspection, it was blocked by debris and old husks of demons. Vergil touched one of the pods that once housed one of the creatures. Touching it made it shine and, with the aid of the dark toned light, he was able to see that the husk was not empty. None of them were.

“I guess company is in order.” Vergil said as he gave an all-knowing look to his brother.

“Gotta throw ‘em a party then.” Dante smirked, excited by the anticipation the older twin created. “And look-“Dante turned around, flinging his pistols out and pointing them at a winged demon making its grand entrance.

“Auguries of Innocence.” Vergil randomly stated.

“You good there?” Dante questioned in suspicion.

“I was thinking of a quote earlier. William Blake. I remember now that it came from Auguries of Innocence.” Vergil affirmed as he watched the demon descend in from of them.

“Whatever, nerd.” Dante shook his head but smiled from Vergil’s odd moment of humor.

His comment earned him a ‘tsk’ from his twin and nothing more. They both examined jet black wings unfurl and reveal a pale skinned harpy with red eyes. Her talons were sharp, feathers gleaming as if they were newly washed. The jeweled chains that adorned her ankles, wrists, and waist gave off an air of elegance. 

“I see two were born of Sparda and the human. How… intriguing.” The harpy curiously spoke. Her voice was low and soft yet dripping with a blood thirsty tone.

“I take it you’re the boss lady of the other chicks?” Dante kept his pistols up, ready to take his shot.

“Expiry. Correct?” Vergil questioned.

The harpy nodded in acknowledgment. Her bare feet, covered by some feathers, touched the ground. She approached the twins, her eyes catching sight of Re’em’s piece of armor.

“I see… Malphas’s little pet project. Had she not been so distracted with the Quliphoth, she’d probably still be here. Now Nemea has it. Doesn’t she?”

The lack of words confirmed her suspicions. Dante pressed Ebony against the temple of her head. Her straight, black hair covering the area the devil hunter was about to fire at, at point blank. She leaned her temple against the muzzle, gaining a big smile and snicker from Dante. He did love a challenge.

“We are not enemies today, sons of Sparda. I wish to claim Nemea’s carcass. Revenge for my former sister. And you will have your little pet back.”

“C’mon Expiration. Don’t be that way. She’s family.” Dante left Ebony up for a few more minutes before settling it back into its rightful holster. “So watch what you call her.”

“Very well. And you?” Expiry questioned Vergil. 

“Do as you please.” coldly replied Vergil.

Dante and Vergil returned to the husks now breaking open, revealing snake like demons. There were more than a dozen but nothing they couldn’t handle. The twins moved out of the way as one of the newborns spat a very acidic venom at them. The liquid nearly hit the feet of the harpy. Unamused with their foul play, Expiry leaped forward, flapping her wings to get high above ground. 

“The only babe at this party has no sense of humor…” Dante said with such disappointment. “You two should hook up!” He excitedly suggested.

“I hope that acid hits your face.” Vergil coldly said as Dante thunderously laughed.

“Not nice, bro.” Dante couldn’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little series is gonna be coming to an end soon! Couple of chapters left! Please enjoy! Next chapter will most likely come out in December since I'm gonna have my hands full next week! If anything, I might do a one shot that involves Dante, Vergil, and Re'em that's completely unrelated to this series! Only cause I want to play around with Re'em and do something familial! Might even add Nero! It's just gonna depend a lot on how busy I get! So just be on the look out and don't forget to enjoy yourselves! :D (The bickering at the end was inspired by my brother and I and our dumb nonsense! Pfft! Brothers! Am I right?)


	9. Chapter 9

“Gorgons. Be warned- They’ll turn you to stone if you look into their eyes.” Expiry explained.

The dark harpy moved swiftly and gracefully. She was the fastest of her sisters. Her strength was more than what she seemed capable of possessing. There was a reason she was called the Reaper of the Skies and she demonstrated that well. When she took flight, her black wings would blur. Most of the time, the last thing anyone, or thing, thing would see, should they unfortunately cross paths with her, was the static image of her claw in your face. 

The creatures that hatched as snakes quickly formed into full sized gorgons with big, red, blood-shot eyes. Their hair was stiff and messy, resembling the snakes they had originally looked like. Skin was scale-like. The touch of it was slimy despite how rough it looked. As they continued to mature in the moment, they began to shed. Shiny pieces of scale emerged from underneath and the gorgons eyes became clear and white. The danger of being turned to stone started now. However, such weak creatures stood little chance against three heavily powered demons. There was no time to lose. Dante and Vergil were dead set on slaughtering them all and getting the unicorn demon back from the wraith and Nemea. 

Expiry dove down from the height she reached. Her talons, large and sharp, opened wide and grabbed one of the younger, more snake-like gorgons. She tore it in two, dropping the pieces as she flew by to meet the next demon. A demon more grown to its full potential, snapped its head in Expiry’s direction, instantly lighting up its eyes in preparation to stone the powerful harpy. As a quick response, she released a terrifying screech, causing the gorgon to cripple into a ball. Blood dripped from small cracks that opened up across the entire creature’s body. Though it was not dead, it was suffering. 

The dark harpy left it to wither in pain only to turn around and see Dante shoot it out of its misery. She snarled as he couldn’t admire her work the way she did and neither did Vergil. All the ones she had left to carry on in suffering were put down. The twins were at a point of no nonsense. Every last one of them had to perish. If there was anything redeeming about their actions, it was the clean finishes the twins executed. It left the harpy impressed as she used her claws to follow suite and snap a gorgon’s head right off its body.

Dante, knowing the urgency, still couldn’t help but play around for a bit. He’d swivel in between the multiple little snake-like demons, probably stepping on more than he’d like. Once in a while, a lightning fast slash would appear before him as Vergil gingerly made his way around the gorgon infested territory. Expiry would swoop down, snatching one of the newborn snakes. She’d devour them whole with a drip or two of blood falling on or near Dante. 

“Hey! Messy much, babe?” Dante yelled upward.

The harpy hissed at him with a terrifying look on her face. (A look he frequently received from two certain women throughout the years.) He continued onward, taking shots with his shotgun to any gorgon that laid eyes on him. They were warned by Expiry. He heard her loud and clear and yet, he was a cat whose curiosity was getting the better of him. With each set of glowing eyes, he began to tempt them by waiting to the last second to shoot them. Every wait was getting shorter and shorter.

Vergil knew all of his brother’s looks. They hadn’t changed since they were little. The one he was carrying right now- That was the expression that got him, as the older brother, in trouble with their mother. He was charged with making sure he stayed out of trouble. He hated to admit he could never quite succeed in that duty as, he too, was pulled into Dante’s mischief. Even now. One second less, he found himself quickening his pace to cut down their heads. Once Dante noticed what he was doing, he smirked. That ridiculous curve of his lips made Vergil feel frustrated. However, he would not give the large child the satisfaction.

“Oops!” Dante playfully exclaimed.

He felt a small portion of his hand numb, traveling upward and stopping at the shoulder. His skin had been turned to crusty, like stone, crippling to any tender touch given. His curious mind was satisfied but now an arm was solidified to stone. Vergil had brief moment of contact with the arm. He took note of its fragility as the tip of his Yamato almost landed clean through it. A small piece chipped off, seeming not to hurt the devil hunter but skinning him in the process. Vergil’s brows furrowed at his brother’s stupidity though, Dante was having an absolute blast.

The harpy, on the other hand, fed up with the games, hovered just above the ground over the remaining hatchlings. The snake-like demons slithered around helplessly, scattering everywhere in sudden panic. The presence of three powerful demons was enough to keep half of the underworld away and hidden. Expiry, eyes glazing in a gluttonous manner, picked up multiple little demons and devoured them. Her sharp talons easily shredded them, as did her pointed teeth. As she finished what could be called her meal, she put her attention to the twins- especially Dante and his stoned arm.

“I warned you.” She hissed.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don’t worry about poor, old me. Just focus on the task at hand. Got it?” Dante nudged Vergil’s arm as he picked up on their journey. 

Eventually, the stone on his arm disintegrated away, giving life back to his arm. Though the numbing was still a tad present.

Vergil continued on, as well, at his brother’s side. Taking note of the ground, it was beginning to turn loose and not as solid as the paths they have been walking on. Slithering tracks exposed the route of other gorgons and hatchlings alike. Other marks began to show up as Dante quietly pointed at a couple of hoof marks and pointy footprints. Scratches were present on harder surfaces and signs of growing gorgons increased along the loose path.

“Looks like ash.” Dante pointed out.

“Fairly recent ash.” Vergil added.

Expiry placed her feet in the ground in question and immediately perked up in an all-knowing stance.

“This is by Malaphas’ magic. If it’s recent, then that means your little… thing, is putting up a fight.” 

The dark harpy scooped up the ash, tasting whatever stuck to her talons. 

“That’s gross.” Dante jokingly gagged. 

Expiry was not one for the devil hunter’s quips but found herself playing along as she took a long, almost erotic, lick of her middle talon. She made sure he got the message. Dante laughed, keeping an eye on the markings around them. Vergil began to touch a couple of the bloodied stones adorning the ground. The scratch marks were consistent now. A little too consistent. Each stone showed the same etched-on markings. It was as if whatever creature did this, kept to the same pattern. Or perhaps, it wasn’t a creature. 

Dante figured this out as well. Everything about the setting, with the exception of the ash, was too perfect. This was a setup. It definitely wasn’t by the gorgons and not any other half-witted demon around. There was nothing around. The silence was just as it always was since they met Re’em. The devil hunter paused, feeling something off. Something was nearby and it wasn’t the wraith. There was hint of demonic energy familiar to Dante. He looked ahead, seeing Vergil investigate their surroundings. 

“Vergil?” Dante called out. 

His brother didn’t say anything but the summoned swords hovering over his shoulders were sure signs of his awareness. Dante nodded now glancing over to Expiry. Just because she was ‘helping out’ didn’t mean he didn’t suspect she had something planned as well. She was just as cautious as the devil hunter but also sensed something unusual. 

“It’s around here… somewhere around-” The harpy observed with her sharp eyes.

A clanking sound brought together everyone’s attention. Behind Expiry was a familiar white armor, runes glowing an ominous dark purple and the once, vibrant, flora, browning and dying from the tainted aura. The horn did not glow but had a ghastly shadow surrounding it. The center of her breast plate had darkened as well, though, from a quick glance, the Yamato shard did not seem to be present. The visible eye that always expressed innocence and strong will was black from the Wraith’s control. 

The unicorn demon, completely taken over, didn’t seem to fight the Wraith’s commands within her head. It probably overwhelmed her while she was unable to put up a fight. And where had her weapon gone? If the Wraith and Nemea were in possession of it, it was possible they could be moving ahead with whatever plot they were planning. 

Dante pointed Ivory up at Re’em’s head. Her arms had taken possession of Expiry who only smirked at whatever attempt this was to restrain her. She knew the obvious difference in Re’em. Though they hadn’t met previously, she still remembered her as a defenseless, shapeless nothing of a demon. She was well aware of the Wraith and its abilities once it was powered up. She wasted no time extending her wings outward, the sheer force causing Re’em’s arms to open up and release the winged demon. 

Though, at first, it seemed she was still incapable of doing much fighting, that previous fact had turned out to be wrong. At a faster exertion than usual, Re’em shot a wicked purple fire from her horn toward the black harpy. Her aim was exceptional, nearly hitting Expiry’s wing. The large span of them made the harpy an easy target.

“Fool! You’re possession of this thing will not lead you to victory! Only ruin!” Expiry cried out as she flew upward to get her advantage. 

The decision was rash. She flew around like a hungry raptor, not realizing Re’em, or rather, the Wraith, sent out a couple of stoned wisps. Dante took a shot at Re’em’s feet, hoping in some weird way, it spark something in her. It didn’t and most likely wouldn’t no matter how many times he tried. The only thing they could do was find a way to separate her. If that was possible.

“Hey.” Dante shot a couple of more bullets out of Ebony in Re’em’s direction, making sure not to hit her. As he dashed to Vergil’s side he whipped out Ivory as well and began to spit bullets at the unicorn. “Think she’s a lost cause?” Dante asked Vergil.

“Giving up on her already?” Vergil asked in response. He too was bombarding the surrounding area of Re’em with a rain of summoned swords. “We ventured to retrieve her, did we not?”

“Yeah we did.” Dante smiled, hearing what he wanted to hear from his brother. “Let’s get our little pony back.”

Expiry, above the twins, began to create a purple hue of magic within her hands, twisting it rhythmically. The show mesmerized the wisps long enough for her to engulf the dark energy around them. Though they weren’t destroyed, they were heavily damaged. The result shocked the black winged demon as nothing had ever survived her magic. The gift was bestowed upon her by Malaphas herself. It seemed clearer than ever, that the Wraith’s power had increased beyond what she thought. 

The twins didn’t waste time. A possessed Re’em sent about more wisps toward Dante and Vergil. Their new shells would prove no match for their grown power. Three wisps took to Dante as four swam through the air to Vergil. Seven wisps plus the two Expiry was fighting. 

“I will end you both. Dante. Vergil.”

Another burning burst of energy blasted from Re’em’s tarnished horn and toward Dante first. Easily dodging, he took a quick shot at the unicorn demon, grazing one of her unicorn busts on her shoulder. The force of the bullet, shot from Ebony, pushed Re’em a good five feet backwards. She was thrown off while attempting to shoot another attack toward Vergil. The purple fire flew a great distance away, destroying whatever structure it hit. The ground instantly turned to ash once the flames made contact.

She was a sad sight, for certain. Anything else in the wraith’s possession would’ve been fine. Re’em, however, hit harder than expected. And for Vergil, wondering why he let this bother him like it did, he had to see her restored. All he told himself was, “Never again.” He didn’t approach her. That would be stupid since the wraith was only good for sporadic attacks. Getting hit by a wild swing would do him no good. Instead, he’d use the slow sluggers to his advantage. The armor on Re’em always did seem heavy to her and she wasn’t very fast when she ran. This would be the higher demon’s downfall. 

Dante kept his distance as well, giving her a couple of bullets to block. She’d lift up her arms as a shield then release another flame from her horn. If at all possible, Dante was going to see what shooting the horn could do. It was a risky move since it could potentially hurt her but, if the horn was more of a part to the armor, then her actual body should be safe from the damage. The devil hunter used Ebony to fire toward her body, making himself predictable. As was his plan.

“You disappoint us, Dante. Is that all you’ve got?” 

The wraith spoke for Re’em. That’s what pissed off Dante the most. It was like a screech in the ear that left it ringing for hours. Instead of listening to the unicorn’s usual soft, sweet, innocent voice, he had to hear the molesting rasp of Mr. Rags. A few more rounds from Ebony and Dante took aim at the horn with Ivory. A quick burst from the lighter toned firearm sent a couple of bullets to the tip of the horn, breaking it off. Re’em’s bodily reaction sent her in a standing fetal position, showing the hollowness of the horn. But would breaking it make it difference. 

Admittedly, Vergil didn’t like the chipped off tip of the horn and harbored some annoyance toward his twin for doing that. But in doing so, he left her wide open and he took that as a clear opportunity. With his incredible speed, he zoomed behind her and made an attempt to impale her with the Yamato.

“Vergil wait!” Dante pleaded.

The attempt was somewhat of a failure. While the sword did penetrate, easily, through her marble, white armor, he noticed a piece of her armor missing. Toward the top, near the base of the neck. It matched the piece Dante found. The exposed area showed a spot that should’ve had skin, indeed matching what was found earlier. With this discovery, he didn’t push through directly. While this proved nothing to his new worry, Vergil wasn’t clear on what the result might be if he attempted to separate the wraith from her body. It was much stronger now. Even if Re’em had been around for quite some time, she had a period of digress. She was regain her strength as well but had not quite reached their enemy’s level. 

Dante ran up as well, only to be stopped by a newly formed wisp in front of him. He armed himself with Balrog, hearing his voice ready for the fight to come. He threw some kicks, high and low, guarding when the wisp tried to ram itself against his abdomen. He ducked under and hit the wisp with an uppercut. As Balrog was encouraged, it began to get fired up, each hit was more brutal than the last and, with punches being thrown faster than the eye could see, he crushed the wisp between his fist and the ground. 

“Should’ve stayed spectral.” Dante mocked as the remains of the wisp flew away from Expiry’s heavy wing flaps.

The harpy had tested ways to get through the wisps. Seeing as she was a lot stronger than they were, she came to learn that crushing them in her talons was the easiest way to get rid of them. They could take a hit. She clawed them but their stone would only suffer from cracks. So she began to yell often, shattering them to pieces with her screech. There was also her magic. Much like Re’em, she had runes but hers were branded onto her skin and weren’t noticeable unless she was attacking. They glowed purple as well, sometimes blinking like a string of decorative lights. Certain marks would pulsate as she forged dark energy in her palms. She brought her hands together briefly then released the energy unto her foes. The dark sphere enveloped any incoming wisp and completely wiped them out. 

A handy ability to have but, it made the devil hunter ponder what would happen if she used this ability too much. He left the wisps to Expiry. She had no problem handling the small fry. (And eating them too.) Dante and Vergil continued to focus on Re’em, thinking of the best way to free her. If there was a way to do it without hurting her, they would do it. But, seeing her in this state, with no control over herself, the twins knew they didn’t have a choice. The devil hunter couldn’t think of a reason to stop Vergil from using the separation abilities of the Yamato. 

“Stab her it is. That’s something you enjoy doing anyways.” Dante commented as he pointed to himself. 

Vergil shrugged it off, ever so slightly. He didn’t care much for Dante’s words at the moment but more for the runes beginning to glow. They did so, differently from the way they did when she released her purple flames. He noticed other symbols lighting up in a sequence, one after the other, with the light traveling through the dead vines on her armor and up to her chest. As the twins were able to get a clear look of the center, they saw the Yamato shard appear, placed precisely to receive the energy and power resonating from the runes. Vergil, knowing his own blade and blood, knew exactly what was happening.

A massive wound to the thin air before them appeared, cutting through time and space, making an opening. The effects of just a mere shard of the Yamato were enough to send a searing pain throughout Re’em’s possessed body. She released a horrific scream while ridding herself of the Wraith. When the demon reappeared, its pale, blue face was more noticeable. The cloth that once resembled rags were now clean and black with hints of a rusted color adorning the cuffs and collar of the garment. Everything about the wraith appeared as spectral and transparent but wasn’t. It levitated over Re’em’s weak body and just ahead of the open portal. 

Dante didn’t budge with his unimpressed expression. Vergil, straightforward as ever, didn’t flinch but, letting one thought run through his mind very quickly: he was glad he didn’t have to hurt the little demon himself. However, something else caused her great pain. She was a part of him therefor, he would not let this action stand. Maybe, he acted a bit too hastily, but he performed a quick maneuver, virtually absent to the human eye. The Wraith certainly didn’t see his judgement coming as it cut in multiple directions. Parts of its cloth were tattered. As it felt these changes, the wraith was able to move just as the blade made contact with its outer layer. 

“You’re both too late. Nemea has what she wants and she’ll add both of you to her collection.”

“Whatever. Shut up.” 

The devil hunter pulled out his shotgun once again, shooting it multiple times than what was humanly possible. His projectiles were soon joined by his brother’s swords, easily tearing up the outer layer and exposing the cold body underneath it all. All the Wraith did was laugh as it began to charge up a light blue ray of energy. It took little time to build up, setting the demon up to launch its attack. Shooting his hands out, the Wraith burst out the seams with maniacal laughter till a portion of its arm was torn off by purple hued talons.

Expiry had made a dive downward as soon as she heard Re’em’s screams. She dealt with the remaining wisps on the way down and took a solid hold of the Wraith’s arm. Both of them battle cried in each other’s faces. Neither one backed down. Expiry released another dark ball of magic power and ultimately began a fight. A rematch for her. It was the wraith she fought when Nemea and Malaphas first fought for the unicorn demon. Expiry did not win that fight but she also didn’t go down easily. This time, she would make sure to be the victor. 

The twins didn’t see the need to interfere. If it meant not wasting time and energy on the Wraith, then they definitely wouldn’t do it. Vergil appeared by Re’em’s huddled up body. He could hear her groans soft and muffled by her arm that she hid her face in. More portions of her armor had broken off along with more skin that tore off in the process. The vines on her were barely able to take up the color green once more and the flowers did their best to stand on their own. Re’em, herself, was struggling, even as she felt Vergil’s hand grip her forearm. She then took to Dante’s sudden touch on her shoulder. Both were very much welcomed and comforting. The twins examined what they could, knowing there wasn’t much they could do for her. 

It did dawn on them that this little event might have cost her a lot of her strength. It was a miracle nothing more happened as a result of the shard being used the way it was. Re’em put her free hand over her chest, still keeping her face hidden within her other arm. Her bright yellow hair still hid her other eye but was loose from parts of her helm cracked open. A slight hint of blue could be seen, blinking and reacting to the new light coming in, despite how dark and gloomy hell was. Re’em, in remembering her talk with Vergil about willingness, mustered her will and brought her spear back from the shard that had been embedded back into her chest plate. Though it took longer than what it probably should, she had her weapon back.

“Vergil… Dante. I-I’m so sorry.” Re’em apologized with her trademark tears beginning to stream out.

“Don’t be, little pony.” Dante patted. “You made it through. That’s all that matters.” 

“No. You don’t understand.” Re’em voiced in panic.

She finally removed her arm from her face, revealing thin, undamaged lips and cheeks. She was as pale skinned as Vergil. Her hair was flowing a bit more freely since a lot of her helmet was busted. Her other eyes was beginning to show more and more as her hair flatly laid over her temple. Her first expression without restriction wasn’t one as a result of happiness. When Re’em noticed an opening as the result of the Wraith’s use of the Yamato shard, her look became that of a scared human. 

The unicorn demon tried to stand but struggled to get up. Vergil let her use him as support and kept her in an upright position. He resumed notice of the newly opened portal, noting how nothing had come in or out of it just yet. Something was different about the opening. Vergil had used Yamato for this very purpose on multiple occasions. The portals he opened never twisted in the manner this one was doing. The purple surrounding the gap had him examine the tattered armor of Re’em’s. Some of her runes were missing while a couple of them barely gave off any color as the flora attempted to heal her wounds. 

“The runes, Dante.” 

Catching the devil hunter’s attention, he noticed what Vergil did. 

“So… At some point, Malaphas was going to use Re’em as a means of opening a gate.” Dante gently took Re’em’s spear form her hand and examined the pointy tip.

“A portal that doesn’t close. Using the runes and the shard- I’ll admit… that’s smart for a demon to come up with.” 

Vergil looked at Re’em, a small hint of worry miraculously taking over his usual stoic face. If this happened again, she’d be done for. Re’em nodded from everything they said. She had learned of this from her time with the Wraith. She almost escaped him but was not quick enough.

“Nemea… She wants to use me to open a gate. I don’t want her to kill all the humans. ”

The unicorn demon rested her head against the subhumans shoulder. Her exhaustion was understandable but they couldn’t stay idle if this was Nemea’s goal. The loud noises from Expiry and the Wreath’s fighting began to echo everywhere. Dante was the first to notice the harpy’s black feathers slowly raining down to the ground. She was taking some nasty hits from the Wraith who, in return, was taking a beating as well. She was shredding the cloth it wore, snatching chunks off its body. Her screech didn’t paralyze the ghostly demon like it did the smaller ones. 

The Wraith was still smug through the intense battle. He would swivel around, out of the way of some Expiry’s more wild swings of her talons. Every time she caught him, he would seem to throw some form of a tantrum and through frosty bursts of energy at her. It would continue in this pattern till Expiry began to get the better of him. She sent him down with a powerful angled kick, far enough away from the twins and Re’em. Making a rough landing, Expiry kept herself up on one knee. It took everything in her to keep herself from rushing in to finish the Wraith. 

“This was how our last fight should’ve ended. You dying and I… absorbing your essence and becoming more powerful than you… Malaphas, my sisters, Nemea. I could’ve been more powerful than Mundus too. But you… You ruined that for me!”

Expiry threw a wave dark, ghastly magic at the Wraith. She began charging up a small, spear of black energy in her hands. The runes on her talons were a dull black as she began to cast. Hovering closer to where the Wraith fell, Expiry spread her hands apart, letting the spear float just above the crater left behind by the other demon. She watched as nothing happened for a few seconds and then, absolutely nothing. Her talons scraped away the ground’s debris created by the impact. As no sign of the creature appeared, she clawed her way deeper till finally, she stopped and yelled in anger. Her once low and collected voice was now raspy and bitter with anger, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“You are not stronger than I, Wraith!” 

She turned around, only to be face to face with Dante’s shotgun. The devil hunter, at first emotionless, snickered at her wide eyes. 

“Mr. Rags flew off like the shitty coward he is.” Dante did flinch even as Expiry slid her long, sharp talon down the barrel of his weapon.

“Is that so?” Expiry’s talon made its way down Dante’s arm though he still was unflinching. 

“You can do the same or, you can end up like your ugly ass sisters.”

Expiry’s low toned laugh wasn’t enough to hide the fear she began to feel at the devil hunter’s unwavering spirit. 

“We’re allies. Remember? And you got your little pet back.” Expiry began.

“Watch what you call her.” Dante warned, a drip of warning in his voice.

“Oh! That thing isn’t even a demon! It’s tainted with human blood just like you and your slave of a brother! What good is she!?” 

“Uh-oh. Someone’s angry. Say, you weren’t going to “absorb our essence” when you were done here, were you?” 

Dante pressed the shotgun against Expiry’s head while she gripped his arm tightly with her claws. In the state she was in, she knew it would be impossible to oppose the twins. But her anger was getting the better of her. The envy she felt as she faced a subhuman, of all things, with so much power. 

“You’re a traitor. Just like your father! Shoot me, then. But there’ll be no other demon left willing to lend you their aid! None!”

As Expiry yelled, pretty much in his face, Dante blankly stared at her. He sighed, lowering his weapon and having his arm released by the harpy. His head shook and he turned around to walk away. The harpy was in complete shock at his sudden turn around. 

“A wise decision.” Expiry started. There was a long pause before she spoke again, not knowing it be her last words. “Your brother and pet will be glad to have the extra hand.”

It happened in a blink of an eye. Just as she finished speaking, the devil hunter was arm up and pulling the trigger of his shotgun. She attempted to strike from behind but was stopped short a few inches away from her claws rendering Dante’s back. His next sigh was heavier but relieved. One less demon to worry about.

“Oh well.” Dante shrugged it off as he made his way back to his brother. He was sitting with the unicorn demon asleep in his arms.

It took the devil hunter aback. It had been too long since he’d seen his brother in such a serene state. Even though he was alert as ever with that black gate open in front of him, Vergil still appeared peaceful. The young demon in his arms was asleep, if only for a moment. It clearly wasn’t helping her recovery go any faster. Dante, putting away his weapon, took a squat before his brother, checking up on Re’em. She still had some runes etched about her armor.

“Expiry” Vergil quietly asked.

“Eh. You know.” Dante replied.

He made a careful attempt to try to take off some of the cracked helm surrounding Re’em’s head, causing her to stir a bit. Vergil smacked his hand giving Dante a solid, bothered expression. His younger brother just laughed, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Know how to close it?” Dante asked while he took a look at the opening.

“Yes.” Vergil answered.

Dante gave his attention back to him just to see him looking at Re’em. 

“Ah...... You gonna do it?”

“No. That’ll kill her.” Vergil didn’t take his eyes off her.

It took a moment for Dante to say anything. The only positive was the gate was not leading to world above. Bad news is, now the wraith and Nemea knew they could open a portal and keep it open. It made sense why they went after Re’em after Malaphas took possession of her and pretty much created a walking key to unlocking a never ending gate. 

“Not gonna lie.” Dante was already smiling as soon as he spoke. 

“Stop talking.” Vergil tried to stop him. 

“I’m jealous. Why don’t you take care of me like that? No. I get the ass version of you and she gets overprotective big brother. Really?” Dante pouted. 

“I did take care of you. You’re not a baby anymore. You act like one though… … … But you don’t need me.”

Silence reined once more. Dante let his head hang for a moment before getting up. They weren’t going anywhere for now. Pacing back and forth, he’d sometimes thinking about the portal then wondered how everyone was doing back home. Patty was probably beyond furious or extremely worried. Or both. Lady and Trish could handle themselves though he could only imagine who made more of a fuss over taking his office. “Bunch of monsters.” He thought. Morrison was probably holding up just fine. Hopefully the kid was staying out of trouble. He had faith in Nero and that’s where he concluded those thoughts. 

His mind jumped back to everything with his brother. Every fight, conversation- every time he lost him. He says he doesn’t need him but that was far from the truth. He did need him. Same way Re’em needed them. They’re family whether they liked it or not. No way was he ever letting him go again. 

“You know… we have a lot to work on.” Dante said. 

“Do we?” Vergil responded coldly.

“Yeah. We do.” The devil hunter responded.

“Ok then.”

Re’em began to move again, this time waking up. Her face was more exposed now. If she had yawned before, it was never noticeable until now. She lacked the common knowledge to know to cover up while she did so but, within she had the normal anatomy of a human mouth. Her lips were a soft pink, a tad dried but not damaged. Her skin was fair and both of her eyes were a blue much like Vergil’s. Other than a now exposed face and armor breaking, she was still her. 

Those light blue eyes lit up the moment she saw the one whose blood she was created from. Dante looked on with much delight, laughing at Vergil’s reaction as she gave him a giant hug. He’d have to get used to that.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to wake up when Mr. Rags came by. But I’ll be awake now!” Re’em said, finally able to smile freely. 

It probably didn’t look like it to anyone that wasn’t Dante but, Vergil was definitely taken off guard with everything about this little demon. She was annoyingly growing on him and it was painfully obvious. Dante couldn’t help the faint sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Oh! But! I beat up Mr. Rags with everything you BOTH taught me! ” Re’em got up, much better than when she tried earlier.

She sprung at Dante giving him a big hug too then patting him then way he always did to her. That sinking feeling grew worse despite the beautiful, light feeling she gave him with her hug. 

“You can say 'ass', Re’em.” Dante encouraged.

“Ass?” Re’em innocently questioned.

“Don’t listen to him. Dante?” Vergil threw a small chunk of clotted blood at him.

“Say, ‘I kicked his ass and I’ll kick his ass again.’”

“ I kicked his ass and I’ll-“

Vergil covered her mouth as soon as he was back on his feet. 

The devil hunter laughed if only to prolong the potential pain to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said this already, not too sure, but if I haven't, just know I'm nearing the end of this little series already! Don't have an exact number of chapters remaining but I know I'm almost done so, yup! To all who have kept up so far, thank you! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took longer than usual to update! Hope y'all enjoy!

It didn’t take long for them to be met with the Wraith again. He came from behind without throwing any attack at them. Instead, it stared blankly at the portal still opened. An ugly smiled formed on its lips even as it was faced with two armed subhumans. Re’em, gently recovering her spear from Dante’s hands, steadied herself as best she could. A lot of her life had just been sapped away from her but it wasn’t going to stop her from helping them. 

Vergil kept watch of the portal, never flinching or giving his attention to the ghastly demon. It was obvious they were awaiting the arrival of Nemea and the Wraith was there to do battle and attempt to tire out all three of them (or, in this case, just the twins.). The unicorn demon was breathing heavy but she put on her best intimidating face, which, actually looked intimidating since the majority of her face was now revealed. She didn’t wear a smile and the twinkle in her eyes were now a glaring stare. Small sections of the skin of her cheeks were torn from the armor breaking away. It was a fierce look and Dante couldn’t be more impressed. 

The Wraith finally broke its daze and looked to Re’em. His smile was twisted, almost perverse with fascination. 

“Now that we know the extent of the power fused with your fake demon, Nemea can move forward with her plans. She will reveal an even bigger portal to the human realm. She may have missed out in bathing in the blood the Qulipoth provided, but it matters not. Nemea will rule over all.” The Wraith clenched its fist as it concluded its menacing speech.

Dante, unmoved by these typical words, sighed. It was a heavy, bored sigh so loud, it actually made Vergil turn. Though, once he saw how Dante had his eyes closed and hung his head after a couple seconds passed, he resumed his wait on the other demon soon to come. Re’em, confused as ever, dropped her intimidating look and zoomed her head in toward the devil hunter. She drew closer, even peeking at the Wraith (whose face was twisted with anger) to see if, perhaps he knew what was happening.

“Leave him, Re’em. He’ll wake up on his own.” Vergil monotonously stated.

“Is he dead?” Re’em questioned anyways.

‘No. He’s just bored.” Vergil said with a knowing tone. 

Fed up, The Wraith summoned the lesser, spectral wisps and sent them in the trio’s direction. Re’em quickly tapped on Dante’s arm but he didn’t respond. Vergil stood his ground. This was an attempt to distract. To send the weaker wisps when it was capable of summoning stronger varieties was a tactic too easy to see through. The older twin easily dispatched the three heading toward him while summoning extra swords to carousel around Re’em. While fascinated with the display, the unicorn demon, with her will intact, conjured up some magical fire and sent it toward the wisps coming toward her. She found this move to be exhausting. Looking down, the runes she had recently come to associate with her purple flame, did not shine as bright as they previously did. 

Her mind scurried into a panic. All she thought to do was hold her staff in her best defensive position. The summoned swords around her did their part, shattering against the wisps she didn’t take out. After they faded, Re’em took to attacking with her spear, jabbing it through the spectral demons. Though it felt like she was only pushing through thick, polluted air, her simple attacks were easily getting the better of them. She was at least helpful in some way, for now. She wasn’t entirely sure she could help once Nemea arrived. 

The Wraith kept deploying wisp after wisp. They were easy to expel but their numbers almost seemed never-ending. It forced all three of them to maneuver from their previous position. Dante shot his way through, getting the Wraith in his sights. Vergil was closer to the demon but still had to eradicate the wisps getting in his way. It was clear, attacking the Wraith would put a stop to the ethereal horde. 

With one hand, visible to Vergil, pointing to the Wraith, and the other continuously firing off his pistol, Dante made a push through the ghostly creatures. Re’em followed, knocking away the wisps the devil hunter had easily bulldozed through. With thrusting and swatting motions, the unicorn demon was unknowingly picking up a rhythmical pattern. Re’em was feeling pretty proud of her helpfulness and didn’t let up. She slayed many wisps but was finding herself surrounded by even more. She heard steps- Nothing like her heavy armored steps or the twins swaying across the floor as they had made contact with the Wraith. This sound was different. 

The wisps weren’t attacking, but they were keeping Re’em trapped within themselves. None of them were trying to poses her nor did they move anymore. There was a silence before all the noise picked up again. She heard the Wraith scream then her attention turned back to the softer sound from before. A fog emanated from the wisps. The unicorn demon recalled this same fog from before, hours or days ago. In it was this same sound. The steps were close and stalking, the little demon could feel it. A deep, exotic purr ran down her, slightly, exposed back- a chilling sensation running throughout her entire body. 

“Are you Nemea?” Re’em questioned out loud.

Re’em was starting to see a swaying motion in the fog. At times, she noticed Dante and Vergil. The noises from the Wraith were unsettling as they ganged up on it. Despite what sounded like the subhumans having the upper hand, everything seemed far from over. The purring picked up and raising high into a roar. Vibrations shook the unicorn demon, paralyzing her instantly. When she looked around, all of the wisps had faded and the fog was as dense as a solid wall. Looking down, she saw nothing but an ethereal blue hindering her sight. Then as she flipped her head back up, there she was. Nemea.

\--

Vergil noticed the fog probably a good five seconds before Dante. His younger twin brother was too busy shooting each wisp with a bullet and a grin. But when the fog hit, and they were both aware, that’s when they noticed Re’em was missing. The ferocious sound of a large demon echoed throughout the lair they were about to make battle in. The haze became thicker and the wisps were fewer now. They didn’t panic but the situation just went from easy-boring to interesting. For Dante, this was just the same old, same old with a twist. 

On a job like this, he never had such an odd attachment. Maybe because Re’em was a part of Vergil that he felt a familiar sense of protection or a need to guide her. Similar to how he felt towards Nero. He couldn’t let her fall to these demons and yet, he knew such a creature was not meant to last long. Knowing full well what Malphas had turned Re’em into, there was no denying her inevitable fate. But it was unlike the devil hunter to lose sight of the mission. He resumed his current observation of the misty wall surrounding himself and Vergil. 

The wisps turned into this weird barrier keeping them away from the spot the portal was at. Of course. The Wraith was creating a diversion and Vergil knew it. He called it. Well, in his mind he called it as he never said it out loud but, the point being, he let himself be overtaken by the simplistic nature of the wisps that he didn’t bother keeping a better eye on Re’em. “Foolishness” He thought to himself. If anything, that’s what pissed him off the most. Some demon was attempting to hurt her when she was not theirs to touch. She was not to be controlled or manipulated.

And so an all-knowing determination powered up a single slash from the Yamato. The Devil Sword Dante hit the barrier, with one forceful hit, as well. That was all it took. All of the wisps faded and they were left with the Wraith. Behind him, another blue, ethereal obstruction to keep them from Re’em and, quite possibly, Nemea. Dante aimed his pistols at the sorry demon. It was about time they finally got to fight without the use of possessing another. 

“This might be overkill but I really don’t give a shit.” Dante commented with a smirk.

Vergil stayed silent but relayed his own arrogant smile as they readied themselves for the Wraith. The pale demon placed its decayed feet on the ground, creating a circle glowing a shadowy red. The cloth draped on it turned from rags to heavily embroidered robes. Stitched patterns showed glyphs and detailed lion heads. The robes looked heavy and stuffed as if keeping something held within. 

“I bet you more than anything, something’s popping out of that thing.” Dante joked but was also serious. 

“It’s obvious.” Vergil simply added. Dante wasn’t the only one with enough experience to know what bulky, over compensating forms meant.

The Wraith clenched its fist in rage as the robe opened up like a magic door. Two lengthy, ghostly serpents slithered out most of their bodies, remaining attached to the Wraith’s ribcage. Its sinister laugh echoed through the serpents that appeared to do the same. Dante and Vergil, unimpressed with the whole display, looked at one another with such dull eyes. They grew weary of this little introduction.

“I’ll take that one, you take that one?” Dante pointed at the serpents.

“Fine by me.” 

Vergil wasted no time striking the serpent in front of him. Though they were transparent, the interior was thick and sludgy. When retracted his sword, the oozing substance dripped down to the floor and immediately created a lesser wisp. Irked by this discovery, Vergil quickly did away with the weaker demon with a simple summoned sword. He whipped the gunk off his blade and proceeded in attacking the one portion of the Wraith.

Dante on the other hand, wasted no time in raining bullets on his target. It arched back from each impact and screeched. The bullets didn’t exit the other side at full speed and, as Vergil discovered on his weapon, was covered in a sort of slime. The devil hunter saw it as a delay to its own defeat. Nevertheless, he continued his assault. His demon sword now in hand, Dante swung upward effortlessly and spun his sword. A small portion of the demon’s underbelly tore to tiny shreds. The sludge from within dripped down like thick blood and created wisps. 

“More of these things? Your tricks are getting old, Mr. Rags.” Dante mocked and shot down the wisps with single bursts from Ebony.

“You’re right, Dante.” The Wraith began. “I’ll change it up for you.” 

The serpents moved back toward the grounded Wraith. It began to merge the two ghostly creatures and formed a spectral copy of Vergil. Puzzling, at first, till the twins remembered that thing had possessed them at one point and probably learned some moves from them. The copycat figure of the older twin wrapped its hand around its spectral weapon and took a swing at Dante first. The devil hunter easily deflected the demon, giving the Wraith a look of disappointment. He could only imagine how his brother must’ve felt. When he turned in his direction to share his let-down, he was gone.

It was likely the Wraith hadn’t noticed his disappearance yet. A couple a sneaky glances revealed Vergil’s multiple locations. Dante kept his primary focus on what the Wraith was doing now. The ethereal copy of Vergil charged at him. It was swifter this time around and even avoided a direct hit from Dante’s sword. The devil hunter kept the fight in close quarters. The duplicate had replicated some moves but not the smarts of his brother. Dante rolled away from a downward strike, popping back up then taking a big leap backwards to make the copy-cat demon miss once more. 

“That all you got?” Dante placed his hands on his hips. He watched the ghostly version of his brother ready itself but it didn’t try to reach for him. “Oh… I see.” Dante noted out loud.

He took a couple steps forward before stopping at the cutoff line. His arms crossed over his chest as he smirked nice and big. The demon still didn’t budge since Dante was still out of reach. The devil hunter laughed at the restriction. “This was your big, final, scary form, Mr. Rags? This is kind of sad.”

Just as he said that, a flash of blue slipped buy and cut through, what looked to be, a line of support connecting the copy to the Wraith. Of course, everything that oozed off from the severing turned into wisps and joined the, now, independent copy Vergil in going after Dante. Most of the wisps were taken care of by Vergil as he made his way back to his younger twin. Dante, with Ebony and Ivory, began a barraging assault against the small mob incoming. Wisps disappeared, one after the other, either from his guns or from his brother’s summoned swords. There was a quick switch to the devil sword just as the copy made a swift attempt to slash the subhuman.

The tip of the ethereal sword just tore open a portion of Dante’s rolled up sleeve. An essential part of the devil hunter, Dante was notably peeved when he saw his coat split in just the tiniest way. He instantly grappled the ghostly, yet, sludgy demon, and ran his sword clean through it. Of course, more wisps appeared and they were easily taken care of. Dante, after his attack, was faced with a disfigured version of his brother. The demon was backing up, weak from the attack, then disappeared into thin air. It traveled in a fog-like form and reconnected itself with the other serpent form. The wraith, laughter as annoying as ever, sent the serpent back out, now merged and shaping itself into a different form. 

Vergil looked on, ready to separate it from the Wraith again. As he flashed away as he had done so before, he was caught by the Wraith itself.

“I know that trick now, son of Sparda.” More awful chuckling came from the Wraith.

The demon attempted to shoot a blast of its demonic, frosty magic. It came out like ice but in a more charcoal color- Disgusting in appearance and cold to the touch. However, for the most part, Vergil was unfazed. He endured the cold, sending a summon sword through the neck of the Wraith. The demon gagged and sent a blackened, spike of ice as a response. The subhuman took the hit, feeling himself slowed down. His left arm, where the spike hit, froze up to his shoulder and stopped. The effect was certainly intriguing but a poor attempt at stopping him. Vergil drew Yamato from its scabbard that, too, was frozen in his hand. He’d make this situation work for him and used his sword to deflect incoming spikes. The blade itself didn’t freeze most likely due to its nature. 

Vergil made a quick examination of his, still, frozen arm. The ice wasn’t melting and he lost a lot of feeling in his limb. He’d have to be careful when breaking it off. With that, he continued on with this fight. The Wraith shot a cold blast toward Vergil as it gave the finishing touches to the ethereal form it created before Dante. The devil hunter quickly took notice of the demonic form of himself. It took aim with odd shaped weapons most likely to be copies of his Ebony and Ivory. Dante looked to his own pistols then back to his sludgy counterpart.

“Those look nothing like mine. You’re insulting the girls, c’mon. “ 

Dante reacted in jest and put his guns away. He zoomed past fake bullets, zig-zagging his way toward the creature. Just a few feet away, the devil hunter pulled his shotgun and fired away. A big hole formed in its abdomen area. Every impactful burst that came after made it shrill and shrivel away. With haste, it tried to reform itself but Dante was too quick for the process. He took his devil sword from behind himself and swung from the side, came back from the opposite end, then sliced downward to cut his fake in half.

From the other end, the Wraith shrieked in agony, sending another large blast of cold at Vergil. It took notice of Dante and his smug face, making his creation retreat back to him. The two serpents had reduced in size now- the damage taking its toll. Of course the twins noticed this. How could they not? It was their handy work that was breaking this thing apart. Despite Vergil’s frozen arm and a small army of wisps constantly coming after Dante every time he hit the copies, they weren’t about to let up now. The subhumans reunited before the newly shaped copy of an even bigger demon. 

From the few feet away that Vergil stood from Dante, he eyed him with a sour look. Clearly, the large ethereal demon was in the shape of his younger twin brother with large wings and claws. 

“I’m almost tempted to let you handle this by yourself.” 

Dante laughed from his brother’s snarky tone.

“Yeah. Ok, one arm. I might as well since-“The twins were facing off in their childish confrontation till the Wraith cut in.

“Enough!” It yelled, seemingly making the copy do the same. “I will end you!”

As it yelled and cut the ethereal demon loose, Dante returned his attention to his brother and offered a hand in truce. 

“Oh wait. You can’t! Your arm’s frozen!” Dante laughed hysterically but also earned himself a hit behind his head from Vergil’s frozen hand. 

Vergil gave off a low growl from his brother’s idiotic behavior. There was no need to show anymore aggression toward his brother. The older sub human instantly triggered into his devil trigger. As his transformation happened, it just so happened to shatter the stone-like ice of his arm. No longer held back, Vergil caught the flying, ethereal copy and held it at bay. Dante came in from behind, mirroring his brother’s actions in his demonic state. He brought his sword down the back of his enemy, throwing in a couple of shots from his shotgun. As wisps began to appear, Vergil handled them with summoned swords. 

The devil hunter felt a familiar sensation from the coolness shooting off the ghostly demons. It was just like the cold he felt when the Wraith invaded his mind. With the most basic of knowledge, Dante decided to break out his good buddy Balrog who was warm to the touch. The twins shoved their opponent away, giving Dante enough time to toss the pieces of Balrog to his brother.

“Think you still got it, bro?” Dante smirked, making sure to light a fire in his brother.

“What do you think?” Vergil smirked as well, equipping Balrog.

They were compatible as if they had always known each other. The pieces slid onto Vergil, customizing its grasp around his arms and legs. A scorching heat empowered the subhuman as he took to a battle ready pose. The enemy demon came charging toward the twins, each ready with a fist and a couple of bullets. The impact from Vergil’s precise punch to the core of the ethereal creature had it split apart into a gooey mess. The wisps that emerged were met with a barrage of kicks and an excessive amount of bullets. Dante finished up the weaker creatures.

Vergil charged up an upper cut, burning from the ever growing flames of Balrog. Each clean hit he landed on stray wisps that, somehow, managed to escape from Dante’s little shooting practice gave the devil arm more power. The demon reconstructed itself into a long giant serpent, still reducing in size from the abuse of the subhumans. It took aim at Vergil, coming at him the Wraith’s anger and shock. But as it got closer, it made a sharp turn to Dante who, instead of moving out of the way, took his other devil arm, Cerberus, out from behind his coat. He sighed with relief from all the poking the weapon did on his back. Flippantly, the devil hunter gave his brother a daring wink as he extended the weapon into its staff form. Vergil would accept this challenge and warped right behind the target. He extended his leg and forcefully pushed through the demon just as Dante spun his staff in a flamboyant manner. He shoved the flaming weapon through the ethereal demon, conveniently landing under Vergil’s feet as he plowed through the creature. 

The serpent was no more as it dissolved into the ground. No more wisps came about and all that was left was the Wraith, standing in defeat. Dante and Vergil watched as it did nothing. No one approached the other but they were visible enough to see the Wraith’s abdomen completely destroyed and his hands extending outward with spheres of his ice power building up in them.

“You have no idea how disappointed I am, Mr. Rags. I thought you’d be a challenge.”

Dante mocked but saw that the Wraith did not throw its attack at him or his brother. 

“You were just a distraction. Correct?” Vergil questioned, already knowing the answer. 

“It is done, sons of Sparda. Nemea will have her day.”

With its final words, the Wraith turned its cold blast on itself, ending its own existence. Dante returned Cerberus while catching the combined pieces of Balrog as Vergil threw them back to him. Not being the ones to finish the Wraith left a sour taste in the twins’ mouth. After every little annoyance that thing put them through. 

“What’s done is done, I guess.” Dante sighed and turned to see the wisp barricade. “You ready Vergil?”

Scoffing at his brother’s question, Vergil put his hand on the handle of the Yamato, taking to a steady, concentrated state. Dante tip toed behind Vergil, knowing what he was about to do and not wanting to take unnecessary hits. He even contemplated putting his hands on his shoulders for unneeded support. But, whether he made his decision to do so or not, Vergil had already released the blade from its scabbard. For a regular human eye, it wouldn’t have been possible to see Vergil make his move nor come right back. But Dante saw the exact moment that judgement cut cracked through the barrier. Piece by piece, it came tumbling down and, behind it, revealed Re’em and the main root of this whole inconvenience. Nemea.

\--

“You are Nemea… Aren’t you?”

Re’em blinked several times. She was still stuck in place. Nemea, weird and tall in appearance, approached her calmly, without fear of the two powerful subhumans distracted by the Wraith. She placed a strong, paw-like, hand on Re’em’s exposed cheek. Large claws pressed, ever so lightly, on her pale skin, leaving light red marks. Nemea was taking in every bit of the unicorn demon- sights, smells. Her weapon. That was her main interest. Nemea’s shiny, forest, green eyes peered down to the spear in Re’em’s hand. The shard at its tip. That’s what she needed. Nemea, to move her slick, straight, tan hair away from her face, abruptly removed her hand off Re’em’s face. The scratches deepened and extended down to her chin, earning a pained hiss from the unicorn demon.

The lioness reexamined the armor Re’em still had on her body. A few runes were left, making it possible to make her plans move forward. However, she knew of the threat just outside the wisp barrier. A smile formed on her beastly face- unsettling like her deep purr. She forcefully removed the spear from Re’em’s grip. 

“Don’t! You’d never get away with your plans! If Malphas couldn’t then you can’t either! I- I’ll…”

Nemea didn’t say a word as she listened to the unicorn demon’s final stuttering words. Re’em paused, remembering Dante’s wide words.

“I’ll kick your ass! And so will Dante and Vergil and they will both kick your ass!” 

Re’em was proud of herself and her intimidation face was more than noticeable now that the majority of her mask was gone. Her resolute face didn’t go unnoticed by Nemea. She paid close attention to this near-death thing with interested, hungry eyes. Nemea held up the spear, making sure Re’em could see it clearly. Her other hand grasped the shard, blood falling from her padded palm and fingers. With a big pull, Nemea ripped the shard from the spear itself, dropped the stick to the ground and smiled widely. 

The unicorn demon was in shock, her eyes expressively wide. How she managed to do that was beyond her comprehension. She watched on, a deep, horrible feeling building up in her stomach. The lioness poked her lips with the shard, prodding till she opened wide and swallowed it. Re’em gasped loudly and dropped to the ground, the paralysis finally wearing off, but that crushing feeling she felt kept her grounded. Her knees were weak, hands shaking. What had Nemea done? 

Nemea, once on two feet, had dropped to her knees and hands, her body changing to that of the beast she truly was. Her long hair grew instantly and covered her entire body. Her feet and hands were now giant paws equipped with long, sharp claws. The green in her eyes remained but her grin was a ferocious muzzle with crushing, pointy fangs extending out like a saber tooth. The tail at the other end came off as normal. A closer look revealed prickly hairs seeping with a yellow color liquid. Over all, Nemea had become larger than her humanoid figure was, reaching the height of a Geryon. She could probably take one down if she wanted to. 

Lastly, the large lioness glared at the unicorn demon like she was dinner. She put one of her large paws on Re’em’s chest, pushing her down to the ground. Watching from below, Re’em notice Nemea’s fur shining in the most unusual way. Even her claws seemed different. When Nemea slid her other paw against the ground, the scratching from her claws rang in Re’em’s ears in a very familiar scraping sound. The way the Yamato shard sounded when she accidentally stepped on it. 

That was it. The shard. Nemea swallowed it and now it became one with her.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound filled the walled up area. Re’em looked up away from Nemea’s intimidating figure. She watched as a crack continuously ran around the barrier. Pieces, wisps, crumbled and hit the ground, the walls no longer standing. Nemea stepped off the unicorn demon and put her attention to the two subhumans standing a distance away. The familiar red and blue hit Re’em’s eyes and she smiled. The sight was comforting, knowing they were still around and didn’t just up and leave. They were the unwelcomed ones in the vast underworld. She weakly picked herself up to her knees in hopes to show that she was ok. 

The comfort set in for a little too long that she didn’t notice Nemea approach her, grasp a piece of her broken armor from her shoulder and pull it. The smaller demon yelled out in pain as the skin was ripped off along with it. 

Dante grabbed Vergil by his wrist, noticing him reach for his sword.

“She’ll get hit too. Don’t.” Dante reasoned.

“You’re not holding me back, Dante.” Vergil responded in a deep tone.

“Maybe. But your common sense will.”

Dante felt the same way and didn’t want to just let it happen but this Nemea demon wasn’t stupid and was using Re’em as the perfect shield and provocation. Vergil settled, letting reality hit him. Even from the distance they were at, he could see the visible scratched on Re’em’s face. 

Nemea roared, causing pieces of the surrounding area to break apart. Re’em tried to cover her ears but found the burning pain on her shoulder to be too much. She was stunned by the roar and found herself unable to move again. The lioness crouched beside Re’em and addressed the twins.

“So you’re Sparda’s little abominations?” She licked her muzzle clean of the blood that accompanied the piece of armor she took off Re’em. “Not bad. Your father did look tasty, indeed. Shame I never got to taste him. I suppose this is close enough.”

Dante made a look of disgust, gagging right after. Vergil only glared, completely ignoring his brother’s antics. 

“That’s a little too much information there, big kitty.” Dante wasn’t going to let the beast have the satisfaction. That’s not who he was but he also wasn’t someone who didn’t not care about what was important to him. Re’em was important. “She’s family.” He immediately claimed in his mind. 

“Apologies. I forget humans are sensitive. This one, here- Re’em was it? She also tastes of human blood. I suppose this is what your human mother tasted like as well.” Nemea rose from her crouched position and circled Re’em, giving a wink to the twins.

She was poking pretty strongly and Dante was ready to shoot her mouth off. But as he told Vergil, Re’em was danger close and he couldn’t risk hitting her in her weakened state. Her healing abilities were practically absent now seeing as the scratches on her cheek didn’t even heal at all. It was tough to hold back for now and Vergil sensed his brother’s impatience. Amused at this, he turned to him with a calmer tone to his voice now that he, himself, had settled down.

“He whose face gives no light, shall never become a star.”

Dante glanced over at him with an offset look before grinning. They then looked to Nemea, not even suspecting this would be her end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long to get put up! Anyways! Chapter 11 is probably going to be the last chapter unless I decide to divide it up and make it 12! But, either way, this is it! I've enjoyed working on this, I have plenty more to write and I'm sad but excited for this end! Thanks for reading so far! :D <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! Enjoy!

The moment Dante’s devil sword made contact with the back of Nemea, it deflected right back at him. The recoil sent him staggering backwards. His eyes narrowed, catching a glimpse of Re’em reaching out for him. Time seemed to have slowed around him. He was setting himself straight, feeling like he was putting up his guard at his usual speedy pace. But what truly happened was a slow effect beginning to afflict him. During his attack, he didn’t see her tail come up to sting him. The devil hunter checked his arm, and as he suspected, a hole, no bigger than what a needle leaves behind in cloth, was trickling with a yellow substance.

Vergil zoomed up before him, shielding his younger brother from Nemea’s incoming swipe of her paw. She was strong. Her strikes held power that the older subhuman couldn’t wait to push to its limit. Summoned swords surrounded Vergil’s opponent while he stole Dante away from his undesirable situation. It didn’t take long for the rest of the yellow substance to completely ooze out from Dante’s system. 

“You owe me.” Vergil roughly nudged and dashed away.

“Like hell.” Dante followed.

They faced the lioness once again. She strayed from Re’em’s side, stalking the twins as they plotted their own next move. The unicorn demon seized her opportunity, taking her spear back from the ground it fell on. Even though it was without the shard, it was still in existence and that had to count for something. She would try to use it as a weapon, though, seeing as Dante and Vergil couldn’t penetrate her skin with their own superior weapons, the idea of attacking with a pointless rod seemed hopeless.

Before entering the battle, she touched her cheek, feeling the scratches Nemea left her. It was evident she was still bleeding. Her focus turned to Nemea who, just now, pounced at Dante. The red devil reached back for one of his pistols and fired off a couple of rounds. Vergil, at the same time, took to the lioness’s back and swiped her tail with his sword. A couple of her needles dropped to the ground and the yellow poison flowed out from the minor wounds on her tail. The attack was enough to throw off her paw toward Dante which, in turn, also threw off Dante’s aim. Her paw had just nudged his elbow and the bullets he fired just grazed her plated ear. 

Even the bullets did nothing. There was no dent on her ear. If she was in any pain from having her tail trimmed, it wasn’t evident on her. Nemea spun around, snapping her fangs at Vergil. Her teeth met with his steel creating sparks. They couldn’t damage her and she couldn’t damage their weapons. Vergil dropped summoned swords down her back, watching as they all crumbled and disappeared upon impact. The obvious, impenetrable hide wasn’t going to stop the older subhuman from wiping her out of existence. 

Re’em joined the twins as they regrouped together. Nemea pranced about mockingly, and sounded off a low growl.

“Arrogant little kitty, aren’t you?” Dante rolled his neck with his own flare in his words. 

“You speak to me, subhuman? An inferior being such as yourself has no place in my presence.” Nemea spat back with belittlement. 

“We’ll see about that.” Vergil absentmindedly added. 

The unicorn demon was going to add on but pointed to the gate that was still opened through the first part of their confrontation with Nemea. From it, a single demon appeared with a sharpened scythe and a horrendous cry. Just your everyday, run of the mill, demon.

“I’ll handle it!” Re’em said in confidence. 

But that tone didn’t give the same boost to Vergil. He wanted to turn to aid her but, doing so would leave him exposed to Nemea. Leaving Re’em produced an easy target to many more enemies that were likely a lot stronger than her. Any training or power she had was short lived and didn’t make for an experienced fighter. If anything caught up to her, it would spell her end. But he had to trust she could handle it, as she said, and went forward in his fight against the lioness.

Dante had to push that aside as well. Seeing as to how Nemea was impenetrable at the moment, he and his brother had to think of a way to break through her hide. There was always brute force. Maybe, cracking her open as if she were an egg would do the trick. Though, what could come from that except another mistake of getting hit with her poison again? Vergil would never go for that kind of plan either. 

The large lioness came in full force toward Vergil, taking a snap at him. Her fang snatched onto the sleeve of his coat just as he picked his arm up to guard his face. She took advantage of this situation and made another attempt at biting him. With considerable amount of strength Vergil kept her at bay with his trapped arm. With his free hand he unsheathed Yamato from its scabbard being held by his trapped hand. He let the cover drop to the ground and swiped, aimlessly, at Nemea’s muzzle. The attack received her attention and left her opened mouth vulnerable to the summoned swords Vergil sent in. 

His quick thinking got her away, growling in some form of irritation but not enough to do real damage. She had to have more vulnerable parts besides her insides. Dante came in, guns firing off to turn her eyes to him. He slid across the ground, getting uncomfortably close to her large paws. She stomped down on him upon seeing his legs drift underneath her. During the time he took to skid up to her position, he readied his shotgun, flipped it upward to her jaw, and watched the shell drop to the ground. Quickly, he evaded her paws and watched Vergil’s judgement cuts fill up the space around her. 

Definitely making progress but still no real harm. Visible scratch marks could be seen along the sides of her body. A couple of her pointy fangs fell out from the impact of the shotgun bullet to her lower jaw. The twins didn’t stop there. They were going to build their momentum and continue to try to break her. Dante stung Nemea’s front with his devil sword, closing the gap between them. She swiped at his swings with hefty, steel claws. Each clash made this exchange seem like an actual sword fight. Nemea matched his speed (considering her large size), dodging swings that could’ve been fatal had she been a lesser demon. 

The large demon dropped the front of her body to evade damage. Her stored energy was then used to pounce above Dante’s next attack. She landed behind the younger subhuman, running her claws down the red of his back. The devil hunter took the hit to quickly spin on his heel and counter her paw with a jab to her chest. When she slid back, Vergil came down from above to ram his weapon down the center of her body. He leapt back up to strike again but was met with the ground. The lioness had swiftly crawled forward to head-butt Dante’s sword shielding his body. He pushed back after the impact caused an unexpected vibration. 

She began to chomp at his sword, teeth scraping against it like they were also metal. From these actions of hers, Dante felt his weapon and her steel body were similar. As he held Nemea’s attention, Vergil rained down summoned swords over both of them. Only one managed to scrape against Dante’s forearm without much damage. It was a great feeling he was no longer the target of those attacks. However, he was certain at least one was meant for him. Looking over at his brother, there was a slight smirk to be seen. The devil hunter shook his head, took a deep breath in and rammed his dominate shoulder against the head of the lioness. 

His move came as a surprise to the lioness who then growled a little too close to Dante’s ear. Vergil wasn’t as phased by it since he kept his distance to attack from behind while she was preoccupied. But for Re’em, it still had a profound effect. Keeping her distance from the incoming demon, she let the paralyzing run its course. From there, she returned to her opponent. She was holding her own, well enough, against the lesser demon that had showed up. Her spear, though lacking the Yamato shard, was knocking the demon back and breaking it apart. She swung wide then pierced it very precisely with the few techniques the twins taught her. Pieces of armor that remained on Re’em’s head and face began to slither off as she fought off the demon. The odd demonic air was refreshing on her face that had been squished in a helmet for her entire life. This newly acquired sensation was liberating. The more pieces fell off from the cracked sections (some painful as they took some of her skin with her) the lighter she felt. Attacks were quicker, evading was easier, and, breathing was not a struggle. 

As the lesser demon’s scythe came down toward Re’em’s body, the unicorn demon stepped aside and speared her stick through its chest. The demon instantly dispersed, each piece fading before it could touch the ground. Re’em gleamed with pride and focused her attention to Nemea and the twins. She hoped to not get in the way but standing aside was not an option either. She was going in.

Her arrival into the fight with Nemea wasn’t what she had hoped for. The moment the giant lioness’s eyes spotted her, Re’em knew she was way over her head. The large demon leapt past the twins and pounced on her. Speedy reflexes just managed to kick in for the unicorn demon as she held up her spear to keep from being chewed up by sharp fangs. Nemea snapped at the smaller demon, growling turned roaring then back to angrily roaring as her attempt to paralyze Re’em was interrupted by rapid slashing from Vergil. Dante was already raising Re’em back up to her feet as Vergil began his attack. Still, their blades gave no damage but their aggression was getting to the larger demon. 

“Hey, now. Don’t do anything stupid.” Dante patted Re’em’s back only to be met with a hand to his back in return.

With an air of confidence, Re’em nodded her head, scrunched up her nose in an intimidating matter, and replied, “I can do this.”

Dante squeezed her shoulder in acknowledgement, equipped his shotgun and ran back into the fight. Re’em gripped her plain spear taking the biggest deep breath she’d ever taken, let it out, and charged forth toward Nemea. She ducked under the long, swinging tail and swung her spear against the posterior of the lioness. Nemea kicked back with one of her hind legs, irked by the sudden, painless hit. The paw, meant to connect with the smaller demon, immediately retracted back after being sliced open by Vergil. Dante zoomed in, shooting blasting shots from his shotgun at her newly damaged paw. With a sense of panic rising within her, Nemea spun around as speedy as possible to keep her hind paw protected. 

Vergil, pushing Re’em back from any potential, oncoming attack, shot summoned swords at Nemea’s feet, getting her to dance around them. They had now successfully dealt damage to a demon that once seemed impenetrable. Dante regrouped with the other two. He switched out his shotgun in favor of his trusty twin pistols and a whole lot of heat building up from within himself. He fired off Ebony, landing a powerful shot at the center of Nemea’s chest. The clash of the bullet had the lioness recoil and make a further retreat away from the threat before her. The devil hunter grinned, feeling like they were cracking down on a weak point. 

“She ate the pointy part of my weapon.” Re’em blurted. 

The sudden leak of this information earned a look of bemusement from the twins. There was a large lion-like demon to exterminate. However, they took that few seconds to glance at one another, and at Re’em, before turning back to Nemea who took a stalking stance by the opened portal. It was Dante who reacted first. There was an, “Ooooh that explains that rough exterior” comment, and then dashed away toward Nemea. Vergil stared at the lioness, feeling a gentle hand on his forearm. Looking at the hand and then up at the figure touching him, he could’ve sworn he saw his mother.

Vergil shook his head slightly, maybe knocking a bead or two of Nemea’s paw blood, mixed with sweat, out of his hair. Seeing the figure once more, he saw Re’em with a radiant, little smile. He, himself, didn’t return the expression, but the gaze in his eyes grew soft at her image. Aside from the color of her hair, her facial features were not like his mother’s. If anything, she had a small resemblance to Nero (as he could now easily recall the young man’s face). But, he did not forsake or feel the anger he once felt upon feeling abandoned as a child. He felt a sort of clarity.

Without further pause, Vergil gave her had a quick pat, turned his flesh to demonic scales and let his wings spread out. The raw power and energy that emanated from him sent Re’em down to her knee. It was crushing, to say the least, even as he flew off in Nemea’s direction. Just being in the same space as him, in that state, was brutal. The unicorn demon closed her eyes, hoping this wouldn’t be how everything ended for her. She focused. Concentrated. She remembered what she learned from Vergil and focused on something. As her focus was maintained, she felt the once crushing power of his demonic energy seep into her. It was like being given a new life. 

Though she didn’t turn into a marvelous demon as he did, Re’em felt enough energy within herself to take her spear and end this battle with Nemea. Any armor that remained on her body sealed up, the cracks joining together and, whatever vines and runes she had left, glowed as they used to when this all first started. The unicorn demon focused on the familiar rune that helped her to shoot out purple flames. Without her horned helmet, she’d have to improvise on how to release it without burning herself. She ran toward Nemea, an idea popping up the closer she got. 

Re’em sent the flames to her pointless spear and watched as it was now on fire save from the areas she held it. Now charging the lioness, another high, powered burst of demonic energy shot through the air as Dante triggered as well. Blasts of red and blue energy hurdled toward the demon lioness. Some attacks she dodged while other projectiles hit her. The brute force of their combined strength was enough to finish her, but that’s not how they wanted this to end. Their assault on Nemea revealed her vulnerable belly. When she swallowed the shard, it only shielded to top portion of her. Everything underneath was left exposed. One of Dante’s shots slid right between her front legs and burned away some of her coarse fur and skin. Perhaps she would understand the pain she inflicted upon Re’em when she tore off her armor. Vergil threw in his own summoned sword at her open weak points as the lioness had fallen to her side and tried to get back up. 

It was hard for the twins to restrain themselves at first. She was an easy target and could be obliterated at any time. But as Re’em approached, flaming spear in hand, they watched as she hurled it right into her body. The spear exploded into tiny pieces, sticking themselves into the demon’s flesh. Re’em rejoiced, her attack successful and damaging. Of course, she knew it wasn’t over. Nemea was still alive- suffering, but still alive. Re’em had nothing left to throw at her but there was no need for her to solve her dilemma for very long. Vergil landed next to her, his Yamato unsheathed and extended out to her. 

The unicorn demon’s eyes looked on with bewilderment and excitement. She reached her hand out to grab it by its handle. Grasping it, Re’em pulled it toward her so it may be in her possession but, Vergil held on.

“This is yours to finish. Now take the Yamato and end this with your own hand.”

The blue demon released his hold and took the hind legs of Nemea while Dante took the front. Together they took hold and began to pull her, stretching her long. The sounds of her interior breaking apart was like listening to their favorite songs. Nemea let out one roar- her loudest one too. The paralyzing effect no longer hindered Re’em but the ground, and parts of the surrounding environment, shook from her dreadful roar. 

“If only I could’ve killed Malaphas too.” Re’em uttered as she was now underneath the lioness. “But at the very least, I can destroy you and be rid of all the things that ever hurt me.”

With her final statement said, Re’em held the handle of the Yamato with two hands and forced it through Nemea. But she didn’t stop there. After the stab, Re’em twisted the sword, now feeling a kinship with the blade. She felt as if she were the blade and it was her hand forcing its way through the innards of Nemea. The twisting of the blade felt exhilarating but all good things must come to an end. Once she got one more good twist in, the unicorn demon ran the sword across the underside of Nemea, slicing her open. The sword was free from the lioness’s body and covered in its darkened blood.

The fight was won before the lioness could cause more problems. Dante and Vergil, at the same time, gave Nemea one last tug to split her in half. The body began to break up into blackened ash, disappearing in the air as they scattered. Re’em felt free. Though, she probably wasn’t going to last long enough to experience that freedom. Dante and Vergil reverted to the humanoid figures Re’em was most familiar with. The devil hunter stretched as if nothing signifcant just happened while the older of the two extended his hand to retrieve his sword from the unicorn demon.

There was a brief moment of respite for Re’em. She examined her armor and its lack of cracks but none of the other pieces magically returned. Some of the vines had grown back but only two flowers bloomed. Beautiful as they were, they didn’t heal. Looking at the rest of her armor, there was only a couple of runes left that glowed just slightly. 

“You ok?” Dante came up from behind Re’em, an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Re’em nodded, a little smile showing from underneath her hair that fell over her face. The devil hunter pushed strands behind her ear, getting a better look at her facial features. 

“You did good, little pony.” He ruffled her hair and stepped away. 

“You too, Dante! And You, Vergil!” Re’em popped up beside Vergil.

He had been busy examining the open gate Nemea left behind. It could lead to a number of places, perhaps even their previously sought after destination. But any open gate was never a good idea- especially one as unpredictable as this one. Vergil had just noticed Dante rest his arm on one shoulder and Re’em’s chin resting on the other from behind him. 

“We should continue onwards.” Vergil stated.

“And leave this open?” Dante questioned.

“A demon came through it. If it were open anywhere else, the demons would be exiting through it.” 

Or it could be his way of prolonging the inevitable with Re’em. Dante didn’t want her life to be over in this place either. Hard as it was to let go, they were going to have to. Vergil began to continue on the journey they were previously on and Dante followed. Re’em tilted her head, some confusion coming over her. She looked at the portal, gazing into it for quite some time. At first, she saw nothing. It was just a dark hole with demonic energy pouring out of it. The deeper her stare got, the more she began to see something shifting within. 

But she blinked and broke her concentration. It took her a second to shrug off the fuzziness in her eyes. Dante and Vergil were already a good distance away but stopped, most likely waiting for Re’em to catch up. Taking that as her sign to just move on as Vergil suggested, she took a step in that direction. A familiar sound scraped across the ground as she stepped. Bright blue eyes strayed downward catching a familiar object. Excitedly, Re’em picked up the item, immediately recognizing it as the Yamato fragment that Nemea had consumed.

At a brisk pace, Re’em ran to the twins, shard in hand. They watched, contently, as she ran in their direction. Even from the distance she was at, they could see the piece in her hand. Every now and again, a glare would catch their eyes. After so many times they were flashed, both, Dante and Vergil, looked away. 

A high pitched sound caught their attention. Turning back in Re’em’s direction they noticed she stopped to see what the sound was as it clearly didn’t come from her cherished possession. 

“Re’em! Come over here!” 

Dante had to shout considering the distance she still had left to cover. He had hoped she heard him, and it looked as though she would come back, but she didn’t. Re’em remained at her spot watching multiple demons emerge from the portal Nemea had created. It wasn’t a small group either. They just kept pouring out, one after the other. There was a variety of demons, small, large, grotesque, spiky, whatever the underworld had to offer. 

“You’d be a fool to try anything against that horde.”

Vergil had popped up beside her, who knows when, pulling her by the arm. Dante caught up as well, already pointing his pistols at the incoming demons. He took aim at the closest one and unloaded multiple bullets on it. Taking note of the size of the horde, Dante knew he and his brother could take it on. Re’em, however, only had a tiny piece of a weapon and nothing left in terms of whatever Malaphas had imbued into her. How long could they go before eventually feeling tired?

“We keep going down the path? We can lose them along the way- Maybe even take most of them out.” Dante suggested.

He turned back, just as Vergil and Re’em did, to see more demons incoming. There hadn’t been another gate opened. Possibly, all of the noise they’ve made with fighting the Wraith, Nemea, and all of these creatures grumbling and groaning, could’ve attracted them. 

“We have to close the portal.” Re’em quietly said, eyes fixated on all of the demons.

“We can fight through it.” Vergil countered.

“Vergil-“ Dante cut in, knowing full well he couldn’t let him make any rash decisions. 

“We can break through the horde trapping us along the path. We get through it fast enough, we can out run the others from the portal as you suggested.”

Relieved with his brother’s idea, Dante nodded in agreeance. When they reached for Re’em to keep her close, she was already gone. The twins looked further ahead and saw the unicorn demon dodging and dashing swiftly toward the portal. Without all of the marble, white armor to slow her down, Re’em was a speedy, little demon. She staggered at times, getting pushed around by a demon or two while she pressed forward. The ongoing motions only reminded her of all the times she was told she didn’t fit in, she wasn’t to be trusted, she was wrong to feel anything at all. Re’em knew she never had a place here.

And like every time before, she knew she wasn’t going to last with her group. But unlike the others, Dante and Vergil knew what it was like to be unwelcomed. They were treated as traitors and branded as abominations despite their demonic heritage. Re’em was a part of that. A part of them. Unlike those groups before, these two were familiar- closer to her than any pack could ever be. That overwhelming feeling of sadness overtook her. She was losing her fight against the horde around her and her will to keep going. Blue eyes that began to lose the light of hope were suddenly pulled upward by a stalwart hand. Matching her gaze to the one who raised her up, she came to realize it was Vergil and Dante was right by his side, eradicating demon after demon. 

“Vergil?” Re’em questioned as if trying to figure out if he was real.

“I’ve told you before, Re’em.” Vergil took a firm hold of her chin so her head wouldn’t droop down again. “You look down to no one.”

“I look down… to no one.” Re’em repeated, a smile, slowly but surely, emerging on her face.

The blue demon returned the expression. The unicorn demon wrapped her arms around him, getting the same treatment almost immediately from Vergil. Re’em tip toed slightly so as to reach the sub human’s ear and whispered,

“Go help Dante kick those demon’s ass.”

Vergil vexingly sighed from hearing her use of the word ass. He’d have to remember to send a summoned sword or two at his brother for teaching her such language. He gave the little demon one last look, sweeping her hair back and out of her face. Though it didn’t remain back for as long as he had hoped, Vergil was satisfied with the visibility she now had. 

“Hurry now. Do not hesitate, not even for a moment. You carry the blood of Sparda. Never forget that.” Vergil paused for merely a second having Re’em’s undivided attention. Summoned swords began to carousel around her while he let her go. In a flash he had cut through a line of demons, giving Re’em a good clearing to run through. 

Re’em did not hesitate as Vergil had told her not to. She shrugged off claws and scythes more times than she could count. The crowd was beginning to grow again despite how many the twins had already killed. Pushing through was becoming hard again but not from a lack of confidence. The portal was so close but was seeming too far now that she had to avoid being destroyed by a new hoard. Every summoned sword hit a demon, each. They dealt good damage but not enough to put them away. With the Yamato shard in her hand, Re’em managed to cut a demon’s face open and push it away. That was the all she could do it to, however, and was being overrun once more. Being grappled by a swift moving demon, Re’em was about to bash her head against the other’s till it was decimated by bullets. She smiled at the sight of Dante making a new path for her. Vergil was nearby, crushing demons with a fountain of summoned swords and fast-paced attacks. 

“Dante!” Re’em called out excitedly. 

“Hey, little pony. You better hurry before another group comes in. Still got the ones from behind to worry about.” Dante grinned.

The unicorn demon nodded, much like that of a horse. But, before all else, she gave Dante a hug from behind as he began to fire away. His grin never faded especially from such a strong squeeze. 

“You’ll always be welcomed with us, Re’em.” That was all Dante said and continued his assault on the demons.

Re’em pondered on this and the tears she usually cried came flowing down her bare cheeks. They were cold and slick- the sensation was unlike blood. The sense of warmth and welcoming she felt while traveling with Dante and Vergil had been all she ever wanted. Even now, as she approached the portal, she didn’t want to leave it all behind. Leaving it open would pose as a problem for the brothers during their journey so she had to shut it down. Re’em peeked in once more, not having to stare to deep this time. Through it, she saw a clearing and a handful of demons. The majority of the horde seemed to have already crossed. 

She looked behind herself, watching as Dante and Vergil were still fighting off creatures of every kind. Re’em cleared her tears, took the shard in her hand and held it tightly, causing her had to bleed. Her eyes closed, focusing on the last of her runes, thinking back to the sensation she felt when the Wraith forced her to open the portal. Around her, she could hear the low growls and grumbling of many demons. They creeped up closer and closer till they took her concentration away. 

Her eyelids flicked open, revealing five demons crowding her. As one got closer, she swiped it with the shard and pushed it away with a simple front kick. 

“Re’em! Duck!” 

The unicorn demon looked further out to see Dante pulling the triggers of his weapons. Not really understanding what he meant by duck, she squatted behind the demon she just kicked, held it still and watched as it was torn apart by bullets. The other four demons took their opportunity to attack Re’em. Again, she threw a simple kick forward, cut another demon with the piece of the Yamato shard, and pushed one of the remaining demons into the other. More bullets came buzzing through, being joined by summoned swords flicking around her. But she needed the twins to get closer. 

“Over here!” Re’em shouted.

Vergil reached her first, jamming his sword into one of the demons she pushed away. Dante followed soon after, swinging his devil sword to take out the remaining demons around Re’em. There was still a significant amount of demons behind them. They were ready to get back into the fight but were tugged back by Re’em. She positioned them in front of the portal with herself before the incoming horde.

“Go through the portal. There isn’t much to fight on the other side.” Re’em nudged at them both but they didn’t budge.

“Gonna take them all out?” Dante jokingly asked.

Re’em giggled, turning back to see the horde growing closer to their position.

“Please. You must go. Dante… Vergil…” There was a sadness in her voice that seemed to hit the twins in that familiar manner. 

“Take these.” Re’em plucked the last two, small flowers she had on her armor and gave one, each, to Dante and Vergil. 

Knowing the horde was danger close, Dante couldn’t resist to ask something he hadn’t the chance to ask before. “How were you able to grow flowers on yourself?” 

A bit dumbfounded by this question, she answered anyways, peeking behind to make sure there was still time for them to escape. “I’m not sure… But! I use to eat flowers all the time when I was up in the human realm!”

Vergil puffed in amusement. He grasped the flower given to him, careful not to completely crush it as he did so. If this was what she believed was best for them, he would not question her. It didn’t mean he liked it though as he struggled to come to terms with leaving her behind. They were out of time for any doubt in this plan or her abilities. Dante tugged at the sleeve of his brother’s coat not getting much resistance from Vergil. 

Dante passed through first then Vergil. Once they seemed like blurs on the other side, Re’em turned back to the large gathering- mere feet in front of her. She began to focus on her runes, one more time. Each one began to glow their usual purple hue. The unicorn demon kept her focus, willing magic to work its magic. With the Yamato shard in her hand, she held it tight and clutched it to her chest. The piece glowed a bright purple and, as she held it just above her chest, she let out a sigh. She had never felt freer than she did now. 

Re’em guided the piece through her flesh and pushed it into her heart. She glowed a brilliant light as if she were in the middle of healing. A warmth she longed for, for so long, enveloped her entire body and any demons that had come close to her at this point. They burned away while she remained in one piece. So many of the demons paused, not wanting to be incinerated as well. The lesser demons didn’t know any better and continued to trek toward the unicorn demon. Many turned retreated and the ones that stayed waited for the light to fade. As it did, Re’em felt an object form in her hand. Brining up to her eye level, she saw the spear she once held with a tip, perfectly cut from the Yamato fragment. 

The entire spear had changed. It was longer in appearance and the shiniest golden item she had ever seen in her life. Re’em twirled it without stalling and without any mistakes. She did her best to make the ultimate, intimidating face and stood as tall as certain red, and blue, coated subhumans would in the face of danger. Though, she did wonder how much she could really do since she never truly got to finish learning how to fight. Looking around, Re’em could feel a coolness take hold of her. It wasn’t like the Wraith but more, refreshing if anything. 

White armor, marbled and clean of any runes and vines, shaped around her body but left her head uncovered. In her free hand, another object formed, revealing itself to be the helmet she once wore and was once magically bound to her head. The horn had more detailed carvings, making its spiral appearance more meticulous. Her skin had also been healed. When exactly that process happened, Re’em was unsure but, it was nice to be free of patches of exposed flesh and bruises. The unicorn demon smirked as she saw Dante do many times. When she began to focus, it was on her battle to come and not on a rune. She mentally thanked Vergil for teaching her willingness and Dante for teaching her how to kick ass. If this was how her life was supposed to end, then she would definitely go down fighting. 

“Dante… Vergil…” Re’em readied her weapon, growing steady with each passing second. She sighed before speaking to herself, “I will miss you. I will miss you so much... Very much.” 

Re’em slid her helm onto her head, letting her eye be covered once more by her hair. She tapped the base of her newly formed lance against the ground and made a daring charge against the incoming demons. One by one, sometimes two at a time, she tore through their ranks. Even when the underworld around her seemed like it was going dark- when she felt as if she were merely a ghost- the unicorn knight fought on as any of Sparda’s blood would.

\-------

Dante had slipped through the portal first. Upon reaching the other side, he immediately drew Ebony and Ivory and shot down two demons that attempted an attack. The area was mostly clear save a handful of creatures perking up from their positions to see where the noise came from. The devil hunter dusted his coat and sighed. Vergil had now appeared, repeating the same dusting action as his twin. It took seconds after his arrival for the portal behind them to permanently close.

The demons that had become attentive didn’t make any attempt to attack. They mostly resembled humans but were midway in some sort of transformation. It wasn’t unusual since people, more often than not, would sell themselves to demons or fall victim to their seductions. The scene was something Dante was all too familiar with. If they were wise enough to stay away then the devil hunter was just going to pass them by. Vergil seemed willing to eliminate them all. The look in his eyes was more than obvious. It was a disgrace and disgusting to see that humans would fall to such stupidity. 

“You coming Vergil?” Dante had begun to walk away.

Vergil glared at the demons that coward at the sight of the twins. It must have been sinking in that they were in the presence of something greater than themselves. The older subhuman redirected himself and joined up with Dante. The air around them wasn’t as thick with the scent of blood and not as dark twisted in its surroundings. It was earth-like. Patches of grass and spots of dirt appeared every now and again and the cavern that they seemed to be traversing had holes at the top. Looking through the holes as he passed by, Dante saw small, familiar, lights. They were similar to that of stars that covered the night sky back home. 

The journey, so far, was quiet. None of the twins spoke. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were even breathing. Normally, after too much walking they’d stop to spar or just mess around with the local demons that inhabited the space. But they didn’t do that. Perhaps because the atmosphere in this area of hell did feel so heavy. It was calm but not in a way that meant something big was coming. Even the background noise was soothing. Somewhere in, whichever direction, had to be a fountain as both of them heard rushing water. There was the sound of rustling plant life and a cool breeze from some kind of wind. 

“This all seems out of place.” Dante judged, still examining his surroundings.

There was a soft hum of agreeance from Vergil and then silence once more. A couple of venomous type, insect demons crawled out from the green shrubs, spitting poison at the twins. Neither one of them made much of an effort to move away but instead kicked them away and then hurl projectiles as a finisher. It was the only action they had and nothing more followed.

There was no telling how long they had been walking. What Dante assumed was some sort of sky, still showed a nightly picture. If the sun were to rise, they could probably keep better track of time. 

“Hey Vergil. Come here for a sec.” Dante waved down his brother after rearing away from him as they walked.

The older twin approached, uncertain what the other wanted with him. 

“The little pony said she used to eat flowers, right?” 

“Yes.” Vergil simply answered.

Before Dante could continue, he turned his sights to the blooming flowers at his feet. There was a nice patch of blue and red, the occasional white, and a few yellow. Upon further observation, he couldn’t help but notice they were the same as the ones that grew on Re’em’s armor. Vergil took a look at the flower given to him by the unicorn. Seeing Dante’s as well, it was clear Re’em’s eating habits must’ve been effected wen Malaphas warped her. Perhaps it was a minor side effect. 

Vergil knelt to the ground with his flower. It was a light shade of blue, turning white the longer it was without food and water. He slid his hand through the dirt. It was tough and unworked but the strength he possessed made it possible for him to tear through it. He dug, just deep enough so he could put the short stem in the ground. The hole was refilled and patted and the flower immediately took to standing on its own. A satisfied smile graced Vergil’s lips before having to block his face from incoming dirt.

Dante, less graceful in his digging, used his heel to kick through the ground and make a little crater right next to Vergil’s flower. He then took a knee and repeated the actions of his brother. Of course, not without getting hit on the arm for his reckless digging. The devil hunter also smiled with contentment and sighed. 

“Imagine the kind of shit she probably-“ Dante laughed as Vergil pushed him off his knee and onto the ground.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Vergil warned.

“Miss her?” Dante asked, knowing his answer was the same as his. There was a nice bit of silence before Vergil answered. He stared at the flora as if waiting for something to come to mind. Then when it did, he quoted,

“…So I turn'd to the Garden of Love, that so many sweet flowers bore…” Vergil went quiet again and so did Dante.

The devil hunter came back up to a squatted position letting the quote float around in his mind. He placed an arm around Vergil’s shoulders, patting his shoulder at the far end. 

“I think I remember you reading that as a kid.” Dante teased.

“You? Remember? You probably can’t remember what you did five minutes ago.” Vergil teased right back.

“Eh. Probably not.” The devil hunter grinned as he used his brother as support to stand up.

The older twin retaliated, pulling on his brother’s arm to lift himself up. They both snickered. Dante looked up during their respited moment, seeing the star-like forms in the sky. He became even more curious about them each time he saw them. “If only there was a better view.” He thought. And, as if reading his mind, Vergil pulled Dante with him toward a rocky structure, easy enough to climb with flat tops to rest on. 

Vergil began to climb first. He was swift in his moves and made it to the top without a problem. Dante followed, also ascending with ease. At the last pull up, Dante took the hand being offered to him by his brother, grinning from the kind gesture. Vergil pulled him up and immediately turned his head up. The devil hunter took a moment to set himself (not that he needed to.) before taking in the sight of what truly were stars. Additionally, streaks zipped on by and the sea of stars made the pattern of a particular constellation. It had been a while since Dante had seen the sky in this way. He could just imagine how Vergil felt as he watched the night show with renewed eyes.

“There will be stories of her.” Vergil began. “The worthless scum of this plain will know her name.”

Dante nodded, smiling as the imagery entered his thoughts. “Legend has it, her spirit kicks ass everyday she’s down here. Re’em. That little pony-“

“The Unicorn Knight.” Vergil added.

“Now that’s a badass title.”

Dante and Vergil continued stargazing, remembering their kin. Re’em, whom for so long was not welcomed and alone, finally found the peace and resolve within herself. Though her moment was short lived, her presence would forever be planted within the twins.

Tiny golden specks hovered in the air, near and around Dante and Vergil. Specks landed softly on them with warmth and vigor. Dante began to curse the rain that never fell, “Stupid rain.” He said as he let the specks of gold shower him. Vergil held out a gloved hand catching the gold that directed itself to him. They seeped past the glove and through his skin, boosting his vitality.

Re’em once told him he was not unworthy of what was his. She saw something in him. She saw something in humans and in a world she never truly got to experience. Ice, blue eyes shut, thankful for her words and for helping him further find the path he once lost sight of.

If a thing loves, it is infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was suppose to be two separate chapters (I wasn't sure if I was going to have 11 or 12) but when I got to a certain point, I didn't want to split it up so here we are with the final chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! I have other stuff planned so if you're interested just keep an eye out, if not, that's fine! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this little series of mine! All the love means a lot to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, hope y'all enjoyed this! I just wanted to write this for my love of Devil May Cry! Its been a while since I've written anything in this fandom so I'm excited to see where this goes! Re'em was an idea from a good friend of mine which has something to do with unicorns or an ox. Don't know! I'm going with a Unicorn! So that's that! Also, updates may be kind of slow~


End file.
